


Wings Healed Will Soar

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Broken Wings [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, New York City, Sequel, non-romantic sebklaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Note: Blaine is the same age as Kurt, Finn, Puck, etc. in this fic.] **Final Part in Broken Wings Trilogy** Finally feeling like he can take to the sky, Blaine is leaving the nest of Ohio for the big city of New York with his boyfriend and best friend. College brings new opportunities and new challenges, but also the ability to stretch one's wings and soar. The outcome is up to the individual. See what Blaine's final flight will end with as we wrap up 'Broken Wings'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final multi-chapter part of the Broken Wings trilogy. One shots will happen in this verse as prompted. Send prompts via comments here, reviews on S&C, messages on tumblr, or any way you can think of, really!
> 
> The outline I have estimates this story at 44 chapters plus epilogue, but it's very rough and subject to change. I will be posting a chapter a day until I am caught up to S&C, then the update schedules will sync up.
> 
> Update schedule: A new chapter will be posted every Monday and Friday unless otherwise stated in the previous chapter's notes!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me for this adventure. Any and all feedback is so greatly appreciated. I'm really proud of the story I've been able to create, and I hope you all are pleased with it as well. By the end of this ride, I should have well over 200k words of a full story spanning over six years of these boys' lives, and I count that as one hell of an accomplishment. So to those who have been through it with me, thank you! You are my inspiration!

_Blaine felt like he would never stop flying._

It was strange to feel so at home in a city that was so  _not_  his home, but Blaine could honestly say that New York felt like where he belonged. Between the constant movement of the city and the way there was always something happening no matter the time or day, it had the energy the boy craved. Plus, his two favorite people besides his brother were there. Things couldn't really be better.

School was pretty great, too. Music surrounded him and the people were so much like him, so easy to get along with and so much fun. It was just... different there. He didn't have to hide anything about himself, and he wasn't scared. Sure, he wouldn't be running down the streets alone in the dark yelling about how he loved sex with men, but he also wasn't hiding behind his boxing gloves and uncomfortably-loose jeans. He was just being Blaine, and it was working for him. He felt like he actually belonged.

The same seemed to be going on for Kurt and Sebastian as far as Blaine could tell. His boyfriend wasn't flinching when Blaine took his hand (which he'd done in Lima sometimes and had definitely done when they first moved) and Bas was even bringing home men. Which they were about to have a conversation about once the other boys made it back to the apartment.

It wasn't so much that they had issues with sharing a living space, but it was hard to get used to random people being in said living space without prior knowledge, and when Bas couldn't even tell them the guys' names, well, there was a problem. Blaine didn't want to have this conversation, but at the same time he knew they needed to. It would have been much worse if Kurt was still living in the dorms and Blaine was left to deal with this alone, he reminded himself. He had Kurt with him in this. It wouldn't be so bad.

Of course, Sebastian would storm through the door then and ruin whatever idea of calm and peacefulness Blaine had tricked himself into. He swallowed hard and glanced at his disgruntled friend and roommate. "Uh, hey. What's wrong?" he asked, concern taking over in place of nerves.

"Fucking professors don't value new fucking ideas, that's all. Can't get a damn word in and when you write a fucking paper about different opinions and ideas you get a fucking C because it just 'wasn't quite on point' whatever the fuck that means." He practically threw his bag on the couch before storming into the kitchen and yanking the fridge open, pulling out a bottle of beer and popping the cap as Blaine vaguely wondered how the boy even got the alcohol in the first place. Whatever. He probably didn't want to know. "I'll tell you what it means. It means I didn't say what that douchebag thought so he took liberties with the grade and there's nothing I can fucking do about it. I hate core requirements. They stick the worst teachers on them so enough people drop out, I fucking swear..."

Right, so Sebastian was already in a horrible mood and now Blaine was going to face him with Kurt and lay down some rules about his sex life. This was going to go over  _fantastically_. He groaned just as Kurt opened the door to the apartment, strolling in with curiosity lighting his blue eyes.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt tilted his own at his boyfriend before opening his mouth. "Hey boys. What did I miss?" He looked between the two of them, then attempted to pluck the beer from Sebastian's fingers as he hated when the boy drank on weeknights. "Come on, Meerkat, you know those are for weekends..." he trailed off when he saw the look in Sebastian's eyes. "What happened?"

The boy explained again and Kurt patted his shoulder before rubbing his back in a reassuring way. Blaine watched and found himself loving his boyfriend even more if that was even possible. He just adored the way Kurt cared. He was just so... loving. Blaine felt so damn lucky to have Kurt in his life.

"You wanna splurge and order that Thai you love so much and we can watch some Disney movies and Blaine can sing along to all the songs while we giggle at him?" Kurt asked with a knowing smile. Sebastian smiled back and nodded and Blaine couldn't even find the will to argue about their plans to laugh at him. He would allow his boys to laugh if it lifted their spirits. There would be no hard discussions just yet. No rules laid down and no anger expressed. Bas needed them, so he and Kurt would be there and cheer him up as best they could. After all, that's what friends were for.

* * *

The necessary conversation about randoms didn't come before the weekend, and said weekend was one full of clubs and drinking and... guys. More than usual, too, which had Kurt and Blaine sharing glances and nervously checking to make sure nothing went missing if either of them left at any given time. There was an understanding between the two of them that as soon as there were no extra people in the apartment, the difficult conversation was going to happen.

Bas seemed well over his anger and frustration with his professor, after all, so it wasn't like it would be mean to bring up some... rules. It just wasn't okay to have people they didn't know wandering their home while making Sebastian scream obscenities Kurt hadn't even heard before as they banged against the wall from how rough their sex had gotten. For one, it was awkward as all hell, and for another, it was starting to make Kurt feel inadequate, which he confessed to Blaine, which then made Blaine feel inadequate as well. At least it got them a night of intense sex wherein they went to war with Bas and his bed partner, coming so hard Blaine actually passed out for a few minutes while Kurt proved his highest note did  _not_  actually shatter glass.

Of course, Sunday afternoon came and the unknown men (yes,  _men_ , as in Sebastian totally had a freaking threesome and Blaine was red with embarrassment, anger, and envy all at once) left. It was finally time for The Conversation, which earned its own title by that point. It had just been building too long and Blaine was really not looking forward to it. At all. Not even a little bit. He groaned as Kurt poured all three of them some coffee and brought some pastries to the table for a light lunch.

"Sebastian, we really need to talk," Kurt started, which would definitely tip the Dalton graduate off. It was so rare for either Kurt or Blaine to use Bas's full name anymore, and really, it was far more common for Kurt to call him some form of a meerkat than to bother with his name. Seb's eyes narrowed as he looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again. "We need to establish some rules. I... I know you and Blaine got this place together while I was dorming it up, but Blaine wants these rules too. He's just too nice to say anything."

Kurt shot Blaine a glare since he'd yet to say anything and the curly-haired man blushed and shrugged before running a hand awkwardly through his hair, getting the fingers tangled and squeaking in pain. "Ow... He's right, though. Bas, the randoms really need to stop. For one thing, you're so much better than that. And for another, it isn't cool having people we don't even know wandering in the apartment where all our stuff is." Blaine was terrified he was going to wake up one day to no instruments, and they all cost a pretty penny to even keep up let alone replace.

Before Sebastian could speak, Kurt cut in again. "It's mostly the first reason, though, Meerkat," he said softly, reaching across the table and tentatively touching Sebastian's hand. Kurt smiled when the taller boy didn't pull away. "We care about you. You're better than most of these guys, and you deserve more than just some hookup. You at least deserve to know a name. 

It was a little awkward, but not as horrible as Blaine feared it would be. "Alright, alright. Quit being so sappy already. I'll stop with the random hookups. That means you two don't get to compete with my noise, though," he added with a cheeky smirk. Kurt smacked his arm while Blaine just laughed and things were back to normal. They just... worked, the three of them. They had become best friends and they clicked. It was really nice, and Blaine could honestly say that the apartment felt like home.

* * *

 

"You guys, seriously," Blaine's voice carried through the apartment to where Kurt and Bas sat on the couch with their shoulders pressed together supporting each other as they each worked on their studies. Kurt was swearing as he worked on demonstrating ten different hand stitching techniques on a swatch of fabric, poking himself every now and then with the needle. Bas, meanwhile, muttered under his breath about how much he utterly despised his father's insistence that he at least carry  _some_  law courses even if he did want to mainly focus on English.

Blaine still didn't really understand why Sebastian was still trying to please his father when the man had mostly cut his son off since he'd declined Columbia. It wasn't Blaine's decision to make, though. Not his family and not his battle. No, what  _was_  his battle was the mound of dishes in the sink and the two boys who didn't seem willing to ever freaking do them!

"You guys!" he demanded, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed on the two. He knew they were both students with a lot of work to do, but so was Blaine, and he couldn't do all the housework by himself while keeping up with his grades and the like. It wasn't that bad for him to want to keep up a clean and orderly apartment though, was it? He didn't think so. "Please, can we  _please_  try to keep the place clean? Please? I know school is hard and I know balancing it with interviews is harder and Kurt's got his internship and Bas, I know you said they're working on giving you more hours at the writing center or pay, but... I just can't do it all and I'm freaking out, okay?"

So maybe Blaine was having a bit of a panic attack over the dirty dishes and the dusty floors and the schoolwork all over the apartment and... yeah. Nothing had a place anymore and it was making him a nervous wreck. It seemed the boys finally noticed that, though, when they both looked at him, then looked at each other.

"Shit..." Bas muttered and Kurt was already on his feet, sliding up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him, supporting him and holding him close, whispering soothingly in his ear as Sebastian strode up in front of them and ran his hands along Blaine's arms. "We're sorry, Killer. We should have realized what all this was doing to you. Blainers..." The use of the nickname Cooper always used made Blaine choke up and he just sagged between his boyfriend and best friend, letting out undignified sobs.

Kurt held him, not really sure what to do, but knowing he would do all he could to put the place back in order. It was clear Bas would help, too. They'd take care of Blaine. They'd do everything they could to keep their boy in one piece. He did so much to take care of them, after all.

Blaine shook slightly, but cleared his throat and wiped his face on Sebastian's shirt, knowing Kurt would be more upset if he messed up his clothes. "I'm sorry... I just... I miss Coop and school's so challenging and it's just  _hard_  and sometimes I feel like it's too much and you guys are gonna get wrapped up in it all and forget... about... m-me..." His bottom lip trembled, and Kurt pushed his finger over it to stop it.

Surrounded by Kurt and Bas, Blaine felt safe even if he was still scared and intimidated. They would take care of him. They loved him. They would keep him together even when the world felt like it would pull him apart. He sighed and breathed deeply, pulling himself out of the panic he felt. "Thanks. I... I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I'm sorry I freaked out I just... you know how I get about messes and I have to perform soon for a faculty thing and l-" He was cut off by Kurt's mouth on his, the countertenor having pushed Bas away and shifted in front of his boyfriend instead.

Kurt kissed him deeply, bodies flush against each other even as Sebastian started straightening up the living room. "Shh, baby. It's okay. I love you. Our fuzzy little Meerkat loves you. We're going to make this work no matter what it takes, okay?" And Blaine nodded. Bas and Kurt did the dishes before they all curled up on the couch for Disney movies. Kurt tried not to be too loud when he stabbed himself as he finished up his sewing assignment.

* * *

 

By the time talk of Halloween parties started, Sebastian had already established himself as a regular with a group of frat guys who played ultimate frisbee on campus at NYU. Because of that, he'd been invited to their apparently epic costume party, and he was encouraged to bring his roommates. Even though Kurt wasn't so sure about going to some frat party, Seb told him that the guys were cool with whatever, since he jokingly (and not so jokingly) hit on half of them every time they played since there was inevitably tackling and he inevitably ended up on top of someone, or with someone on top of him.

Another key factor encouraging Kurt to agree to go to the party was Blaine's excitement for it. He was practically bouncing with ideas for costumes. "You are not repeating the damn cat thing again, Kurt. You just aren't. Buuuuut," he grinned and actually started bouncing then. "I have an idea that would incorporate the old cat theme. I'm gonna be Batman, and you're gonna be Catwoman. Only, not woman. But you know. full on latex catsuit, ears, mask, and the whip. Oh, and the fuckin' sexy boots of course." He grinned and wiggled his brows, while Sebastian groaned at the word 'whip'.

"Princess, I swear, if you whip me I will kick your latex-covered ass." It was a half-hearted threat, but Blaine didn't call him on it and Kurt was much too busy blushing to focus enough to do so.

Blue eyes focused on golden hazel and he squeaked a bit. "You really want me to wear a latex catsuit? Blaine... That's gonna like... put  _everything_  on display!" Of course, Blaine would be wearing spandex if he did Batman right, which would be really sexy, so maybe it was an even trade.

Before a decision could be made as far as costumes went, Kurt's phone started ringing. "Hello? Yes, Rachel. Yes, Rachel. I know, Rachel. You already told me about the NYADA party," he started pacing, a glare on his face while Blaine and Bas exchanged a look before shrugging. "Why in the hell would I want to come hang out with your ridiculous rivals? It's not like any of them are your friends. Seriously, Rach, I don't want to come to your stupid party! Oh, my God,  _no_. Argh! Fine,  _fine_ , Rachel Berry  _stop singing at me_! I'll come to your stupid party. I'm bringing Blaine and the Meerkat though. I refuse to suffer alone. Okay, okay, we'll be there. Good _bye_ , Rachel." He hung up and gave the boys a significant look. "We're going to another party..."

Blaine and Sebastian shared a look and groaned. This was going to be  _fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have  _got_  to be kidding me," Bas whined from the couch, looking like he was somewhere between crying and killing Kurt. "Why in the fuck do I have to go to your stupid work party, Kurt? I'm not the boyfriend. I'm not a fashion person. Hell, I'm the furthest thing a gay guy can be from a fucking fashion student! Fuck fashion! I still pop my fuckin' collar on my polos!" Kurt muttered something about old habits dying hard, but Sebastian ignored him. "I'm not going!"

Kurt went rigid and stared at his best friend and roommate. "Bas, you have to!" he gasped, eyes gone wide and lip starting to quiver, though he'd never admit it. Blaine stood back and observed, unwilling to get in the middle of whatever was going on between his boyfriend and their best friend. "Isabelle told me to bring the boys I was always talking about, not  _just_  the one I happen to be dating. She wants to meet you. Bas... I  _really_ want her to hire me after this internship ends. Please,  _please_ , I'm begging you here." Blue eyes glinted with unshed tears and Blaine was having a hard time keeping himself from slapping Sebastian for not just giving in already.

Finally, he didn't have to worry anymore. "Fine. If only so that you don't start weeping on me or something. Jesus, Princess, get it together, will you? It's a Halloween party, not the Tony's or something." Rolling his eyes, the brunette grabbed his jacket and wallet and headed for the door. "I'm going out in the hopes that no more random parties get sprung on me. Don't wait up." He winked on his way out and Blaine shook his head before sliding up behind Kurt, pulling him against his body.

"At least we don't have to worry about a random coming home with him now?" he asked, still happy that their conversation had gone over well. Kurt kind of shrugged and Blaine settled the two of them on the couch, turning on the TV so they could watch some American Idol that they'd recorded for when Bas wasn't around. For some reason the old Warbler hated that show.

The couple settled into a comfortable calm, each pulling out their laptops and working on some essays and research for assignments as they enjoyed their show. It was peaceful and happy and it really reminded Blaine exactly why he'd looked forward so much to New York living. There were no parents to answer to and no jocks to fear. There weren't curfews to worry about or expectations. It was just them in their happy bubble and they could do as they pleased.

Sure, there was still school and they had their obligations, but those were actually things they  _chose_  to do. They wanted to go to school and get degrees. Kurt wanted to work at Vogue. Blaine wanted to sing and play piano at cafes when the opportunity sometimes presented itself. Making real life decisions about things that actually mattered gave a whole new meaning to responsibility. It was no longer just living each day and trudging through classes- they were actually  _living each day_. It was incredible. Even after almost two months, Blaine was riding a high of growing up and actually knowing what he wanted and what made him happy. It didn't matter that his parents didn't really talk to him or that his family hated his life choices. He was  _happy_ and he was  _loved_  and he was  _living_.

"I love you," he murmured softly as Kurt leaned in to rest his head on his shoulder. Blaine loved it when Kurt randomly did things like that. Touching him, reminding him he was there. "I don't think I tell you that enough, Kurt. I just... I really love you." He smiled dopily and Kurt leaned in to kiss him soft and quick on the lips.

Those blue eyes flashed with a smile that was mimicked on his lips as Kurt stared at him. "I love you, too," he said, then kissed Blaine again, just as sweetly. His head rested on Blaine's shoulder a bit longer before they each returned to their computers, trying to reach stopping points so at least one of them might be able to make some dinner at some point.

It was domestic and somehow romantic and eventually they even ate some soup and grilled cheese and they were asleep well before Sebastian got in, but he was mostly sober and alone and he was smiling the next morning, so life in their little apartment was good.

* * *

 

The peace and quiet only lasted until the next evening, of course, because it was time for their monthly dinner with Rachel and some of the other friends they'd managed to make in the almost-two-months of being in classes with people. Since Rachel lived in the dorms (she tried to move in almost weekly while Bas and Kurt both practically  _screamed_  'no') along with another girl from NYADA named Kelly who the boys weren't too fond of but Rachel was getting help with her dancing from and Eli and Elliot, both NYU students, lived in tiny apartments, Eli with an awkward roommate to boot, it kind of fell to Kurt, Bas, and Blaine to host.

It was only the second month of this set up, so it wasn't surprising when Rachel showed up with a new friend and no sign of Kelly. "Oh, she was a horrible girl, really. You had to have noticed. Besides,  _Brody_  is helping me with my dancing and he is  _much_  better than her. We even have a similar skin care ritual!" she gushed, dragging the admittedly attractive male into the apartment a whole twenty minutes before the set dinner time.

Sebastian wandered out in nothing but a towel and promptly screamed at Rachel while trying not to flash the new guy who was staring with a quirked brow. It wasn't like Bas was bashful though, and Blaine grimaced as his old friend shrugged and let the towel fall. "Done being curious now, boy toy? Right. Rachel, what the flying _fuck_  are you doing here already? Do you realize we have lives? That we actually mean six fucking thirty when we say six  _fucking thirty_?" he demanded, hands on his hips.

There was a silent war going on between the will to laugh and the need to act proper, and it was slowly being lost as Kurt and Blaine joined each other in standing to the side where they could see all three others. The boyfriends leaned into each other and started chortling as they fought back laughter, but they just couldn't do it. Kurt broke first, bursting with a chuckle, which set Blaine off.

"Hey! It's not that funny," Bas snapped, obviously referring to his dick.

Kurt shook his head and Blaine answered while the countertenor bent over and clutched his knees, wheezing. "It's not you, Bas. Really. It's... their faces! Oh my god, and when you called him out!" Blaine leaned on the unstable Kurt then and they both toppled to the floor while Rachel silently fumed.

Of course, Bas had just spent a good ten minutes standing there naked lecturing the new guy and the door was still open so it was inevitable that Elliot and Eli would show up, having become rather good friends after the last dinner where they were introduced. "Holy shit, Seb. Didn't expect to walk in to this. Is it a sex party and we missed the memo?" Eli asked.

Elliot just waltzed in like it was nothing new and offered a hand to Kurt and Blaine, helping them to their feet. Apparently the musician had seen a lot in his time in the city. Eli was still gaping at Sebastian as the tall boy grabbed his towel and stormed off to his room, showing off his bare ass along the way. "Fuck you all! Rachel Berry, you are on my list!" He slammed his door and Blaine shook his head.

"So, that happened," he stated, heading to the kitchen to pull the lasagna out of the oven. He and Kurt had prepared it earlier in the day and just heated it up, getting a nice layer of melted cheese on top while the sauce bubbled happily. It smelled delicious and looked even better. He was quite pleased.

Soon enough they were all sitting around the table with Sebastian less angry but still shooting Rachel and Brody glares every now and then. Eli squirmed sometimes but seemed alright overall, while Elliot was grinning. "Man, you three are hilarious. I don't know how the hell you never killed each other," he finally said once everyone had started eating and there was silence in the room.

Kurt shook his head and gave Bas a look, making the former Warbler snicker. "Oh, the Princess and I had our issues, trust me. Blainers just tends to get his way, and he wanted us to get along, so..." he grinned and Kurt tossed a roll at his head. "Play nice!"

"Don't call me 'princess,' then," he answered, crossing his arms. Sebastian then argued about how Kurt liked the nickname and they went back and forth for a while, Blaine rolling his eyes but looking at them lovingly all the same. The others noticed and just smiled. This was their dysfunctional family, and they all loved it.

Rachel asked about NYU and Parsons and Blaine asked her about NYADA. Kurt brought up Finn, which led to a whole new discussion. "I thought he was supposed to move up here next semester when you got out of the dorms. Wasn't he supposed to work at Dad's shop and apply to places here in the meantime since he didn't go to whatever school he was supposed to? I still don't understand why he thought he should go into business with Noah..." he trailed, wondering what his brother had been thinking. Blaine loved the fact that Kurt never seemed to put the 'step' label with 'brother'. He and Finn were as solid as Blaine and Cooper, and that was pretty awesome.

"Oh, don't get me started, Kurt," Rachel said, shifting a bit closer to Brody which made Kurt growl under his breath. "That boy had everything set up and he just... I don't even know! He's just that. A  _boy_. Don't look at me like that, Kurt. I need a man in my life. Not some child. I am a star and I need someone who can keep up with me." Her tone was very flippant, as if she'd written Finn off completely. No matter how much Blaine thought that was an act, he knew it would bother Kurt a lot. Hell, even if Kurt knew it was an act it would still bother him. Nobody could talk like Finn didn't matter.

Sebastian was the one to step in so that Kurt didn't have to. He looked Brody up and down, then looked at Rachel with judgment clear in his eyes. "And this is your choice for a  _man_? Really? He might be straight, but he holds himself gayer than me, sweetheart. He has a skin routine to rival Kurt's and can out dance a Warbler? Think about it before you speak, Berry." He stared at Brody for a minute, then narrowed his eyes. "Do you even have body hair, or do you manscape? Because, dear  _God_ , I think you might actually be made of plastic."

There was a bark of laughter as Elliot almost fell out of his chair. Kurt seemed torn between wanting to high five Sebastian and wanting to throttle Rachel still, while Blaine kind of just wanted to hide. This was not how a dinner was supposed to go. Eli... was just sitting there observing with a look of wonder on his face. Okay, the kid really needed to get out more. And then there was Brody. Shell-shocked, gaping at Sebastian, until he was on his feet and in action before anyone could really react.

"Fucking  _fuck_!" Bas roared as a solid fist slammed into his face. He was so going to have a black eye in the morning thanks to that prick, but at least he'd gotten some good insults in...

Rachel shouted, Kurt shouted, Elliot grabbed Bas and yelled for Eli to get some ice and a washcloth, and Blaine got in front of Sebastian with his fists raised, glaring at Brody and daring him to try and get in another hit. "Go on then, try again. There's a reason his other name for me is Killer." It had been a while since Blaine had actually boxed more than the McKinley bag, long enough since he'd done even that, but he was still good enough to take on this amateur.

Cocking a brow, Blaine waited, but the other boy backed down, tossing his napkin to the table and reaching for Rachel's hand. "Thanks for dinner," he spat before the both of them left. Rachel looked back forlornly at Kurt, but nothing more would be said that night. Making up would have to happen slowly and over time. Blaine and Kurt cleaned up while Eli and Elliot made sure Bas was okay. They all had a drink after everything was put away, bonding over the overall dislike of the plastic dancer.

* * *

 

"I was asked if I was a victim of a bashing." Sebastian made a face only to cry out because it hurt to make faces when half your face had been beaten by a fist. Kurt shook his head and went to his and Blaine's room while Blaine heated up the leftover lasagna. It had been a slow day of classes for the two of them, but obviously it had been hellish enough for Bas.

Kurt came back into the room with a tube of lotion in hand and motioned for Sebastian to sit and lean back. "This should help with the bruising. Jeez, you bruise easy. I thought I was bad..." he trailed off as Blaine snickered. Bas flipped them both off but did as he was told, letting the countertenor straddle his lap and rub the lotion in.

"You know, Princess, you could have gotten in my lap without me taking a punch for your brother. I would have let you." Kurt smacked him lightly on the chest, but he did have a smile on his face. It wasn't lost on Kurt that Sebastian really had defended Finn the past night, and he'd confided as much to Blaine as they lay together before sleeping the night before. "How 'bout we don't make another bruise, okay? You don't need them as an excuse to touch me either..."

Bas tried to wink, then hissed in pain, which made Blaine and Kurt both laugh. A muttered curse for them to shut up answered and Blaine went to check the progress of the leftovers. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Kurt and Bas.

Soft noises came before a gentle shushing and Kurt's voice filled the air. "Thanks, though, Meerkat. You didn't have to get involved like that. I... You always surprise me. You know, Blaine said once that I always zig when he thinks I'm going to zag. Well, you do that too, Bas." The injured boy laughed and Blaine peered out to see Kurt still in his lap, leaning down to nuzzle against his chest. It was sweet, innocent, and Blaine didn't feel jealous or angry. He was happy that his boyfriend and best friend were so close.

"You're such a softy, Kurt. That's why Princess suits you. You're all emotional and kind and shit, but you also have that royal attitude and don't take shit, you know? Who are the BAMFs of Disney after all? The Princesses." Blaine smiled hugely at the explanation of the nickname. That was so... them. All of them. It was just perfect. Kurt's laughter reached his ears and he just smiled more.

Blaine was a bit surprised when Kurt's arms wrapped around him. "You did hear that, right? I'm some badass Disney chick now, apparently. Maybe that's why I get along so well with Bas. Meerkats are like woodland creatures, right?" he smirked as the taller brunette came into the kitchen as well, glaring at him and wincing as his facial muscles moved yet again.

"That's not very nice, Princess," he groaned, sitting at the table and waiting to be served. Blaine just rolled his eyes lovingly. He wouldn't trade this life for anything. His boys, his apartment, his crazy days with friends and enemies and punches and all of it. It was fantastic. Everything about the city and the people in it kept things interesting and fun.

He hoped Rachel figured things out soon. He hoped Finn decided to join them all in New York instead of hanging out in Lima and hoping for something that would never come. There were a lot of things Blaine hoped for, but the things that mattered most he already knew would happen. He'd have Kurt in his life forever. He'd have Bas by his side. He'd have Cooper just one phone call away. He'd have all he needed and all he loved and with that, the world was wide open for him.

"Dinner is served," he said softly, bringing three plates of lasagna and three rolls with butter to the table, then grabbing some beers that Elliot had brought the night before since Bas was still sore and it seemed a nice gesture. They dug into their leftovers, assuring Bas that no one could ever bash him, since, for one, he didn't even seem gay until he started bitching or proving how amazing a lay he was, and for another he would totally run faster than the basher and get away.

They laughed, especially when Bas tried to pretend he'd kick some attacker's ass rather than running. It was nice and relaxing and life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, the vinyl looks just as good as the latex would have, I concede," Blaine said as Kurt strutted through the living area of the apartment in his bodysuit, feet still bare, makeup not done, mask and ears not in place (he'd decided against the whole hood thing Catwoman generally had going for her. He was already bending the rules with his gender, so he figured he could tweak the costume a bit, too.) There was a utility belt of sorts slung over his hips and he was attempting to strap a long, and painful looking, whip to it as he padded toward Blaine, hips rolling.

A noise of frustrated flew from his lips as Kurt failed to secure the whip. He muttered under his breath and pulled the sleeves of his costume up to keep the material out of his way, though Blaine didn't understand how it could be in the way in the first place. It fit Kurt's body like a damn glove. Blaine was very much appreciating that fact. "Dammit, this snap is impossible. Why didn't I put it on the top? It's not like anyone would have noticed the damn thing..." Kurt muttered at himself, all the while Blaine noticed their roommate sneaking up on the unsuspecting feline villain.

"Meerkat, if you grab my ass I  _will_  whip you," Kurt threatened, not even looking up from his task with the whip. Sebastian paused, looking at Blaine who just looked back and shrugged. Sometimes Kurt was a little scary. They should probably be used to that by now. As it was, he finally got the whip snapped into place and curled his fist in triumph before looking Sebastian up and down.

Purple suit, hair dyed an obnoxious green that Kurt seriously hoped was wash-out, and face painted in a disturbing homage of a clown with a cut out smile... "Really, Bas? The Joker? You could have been anything and you picked the Joker?" Kurt popped his hip and Blaine was pretty sure there was drool dripping down his chin, but he couldn't be bothered to wipe it away.

"Well, if you two were going all matchy-matchy I figured I should join in. After all, I crash all your other coupley things, don't I?" He looked proud of himself, but Kurt looked annoyed. Sebastian did have a habit of crashing their plans that were meant for two. Dates of all kinds suddenly became opportunities for Bas to casually toss out better angles to make out at. Feeling each other up on the couch during a movie became embarrassing grumbling as Bas wolf-whistled... It was all enough for Kurt to have threatened beatings. Multiple times.

Looking over Sebastian, Kurt let his eyes judge the outfit that he did not make. He'd hand-made both his and Blaine's outfits, though he had sacrificed quite a bit of sleep to do so, and he was very proud of them. "You are... acceptable. Of course the quality of your costume is not as high as ours, but you're a second-rate villain compared to me, so I suppose it's only fitting." He smirked and Bas laughed, shaking his head.

They needed to get leaving soon if they were going to get to Kurt's work party on time, so Blaine decided to stop the two from one-upping each other anymore and get a move on it. "Finish getting ready so we aren't unfashionably super late, baby?" he asked, leaning in to peck Kurt's lips. "I want to make a good impression on your boss and co-workers."

It was surprisingly quick for Kurt to put the finishing touches on his outfit and the three boys were wiggling their way into a cab a mere five minutes later than their goal leaving time. Blaine was having some issues seeing as his mask kept shifting, and Bas kept laughing at him instead of helping in any way. Kurt used Sebastian's laughter as an excuse to dig his claws (yes, he went that far and actually had fake claws on his nails) into the other villain's arm.

"Ouch, dammit! I don't like this costume. You have way too many ways to hurt me," Bas grumbled as they settled for the ride. Upon arriving, the taller brunette kept at least a foot between himself and Kurt, usually choosing to keep Blaine between the two of them as a buffer instead, at least until he was on Kurt's good side again. Or less agitated side... He shuddered at the idea of those claws and the whip being used against him again, which made Blaine giggle.

Kurt glanced sideways at his boyfriend, then shook his head. "You do realize the Dark Knight does not  _giggle_ , right honey?" he asked with a smirk. Before Blaine could respond, though, Kurt's boss was greeting them with a happy grin. Kurt did a double-take before smiling widely at her. "Took my title to heart, did you?" he asked with a grin. Isabelle stood dressed all out as the Fairy Godmother.

"I take everything you say to heart, Kurt. You should know that by now," she leaned in for a hug and European-style kisses on the cheek before assessing Kurt's guests. "So, Batman must be your beau, yes? Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson. You have quite the impression to live up to." She winked at him and Blaine found himself thankful for the mask that would hide most of his blush. "And the Joker is Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian seemed surprised that Kurt's boss knew his name, but still he grinned and shook Isabelle's hand. "Please, call me Sebastian, Ms. Wright. Thank you for inviting us. This is quite the party," he dropped a kiss just above her hand so as not to get his makeup on her and Kurt rolled his eyes. Yes, Bas hadn't  _complained_ about being dragged along or anything... Not at all. At least he was making a good impression, though.

The assessment of the party was true as well. It was fancy and huge and everyone was dressed up because when the Fairy Godmother of Vogue told you to dress up, you dressed up. There were tables set up with finger foods and giant bowls of punch and there was music playing that would be easy to dance to once people got more into party mode and less focused on schmoozing. This was their first high-brow party, and it was definitely living up to expectation so far. Blaine ran a hand along Kurt's lower back. This was where he belonged. These were the kind of parties Blaine would constantly be accompanying his man to. Kurt was so at home here, even if he didn't realize it yet. Blaine knew and he was pretty sure Bas knew it, too. This was Kurt's destiny.

"Well, you boys enjoy yourselves. Have fun, mingle, dance... And I expect a write up of how you managed to tailor those costumes, too, Kurt. We can always use tips for working with difficult materials." Isabelle winked at Kurt's shocked face, then wandered off to mingle some more, playfully bopping people with her wand as she went.

Blaine grinned as Kurt melted a bit into him, hand still touching the small of his back. "You have a fantastic boss," he said, dropping a kiss on Kurt's temple.

"Yeah, I really do," Kurt answered a bit breathily. He was obviously still rather shocked that Isabelle had listened when he spoke, and that she valued his skills as a designer enough to ask him to write about his costume making. "I don't care how annoying some of the other workers are, or that it's just an internship so far and I'm not actually making any money... This job is awesome. Just, remind me of this when I start complaining, okay?"

Of course, Bas shook them out of their happy little bubble when he spotted some of the food and grabbed both their wrists. "Come on, disgustingly cute couple I'm sadly attached to. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure that punch is spiked and we are  _so_  going to have a good time at this thing." Blaine was pretty sure that if Bas got drunk and made a fool of himself Kurt would end up murdering him, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just went along to the food and drinks and obnoxiously fed Kurt some bite-sized cheesecake after they had a couple cups of the punch and were feeling a bit more relaxed.

* * *

A train of costumed party goers danced around the floor and through the room while everybody sang and laughed along the way. Blaine couldn't remember feeling so carefree around so many strangers, but he was happy and comfortable and Kurt was smiling, so it was fantastic. Life was fantastic. Bas held Blaine's ass, openly groping him, but Blaine just giggled as he plastered himself closer to Kurt in the conga line.

When the song ended and the line broke up, Bas kept his hands in place until Kurt unclipped his whip and held it up to the taller man's throat. "Unless you want some real scars to go along with the fake ones on your face, Bas, you'd best remove your hands from my boyfriend's ass."

It was a testament to how much Sebastian had had to drink that he laughed and pulled Kurt in by his waist instead of really listening, though Blaine's ass was forgotten for the moment. "Aww, did I upset the kitten? Sorry, Princess. Wasn't trying to make you jealous. I still think you're just as sexy as Blainers. 'Specially with that whip... You know what that old crop did to me..." Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian's hands off his body before rounding on Blaine with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Baby, I think we're gonna have to get the Meerkat home before he falls over from the alcohol and we have to carry his heavy ass. I'm not up for athletics tonight," he said with a slight pout. It was late, though, and it really was about time for them to head home even if Bas hadn't drank enough to pickle his liver. "Come on, sex demon. Time to go home." He grabbed Bas under one arm while Blaine got him under the other and they made their way to a cab, thanking a giggling Isabelle on the way out.

Her voice rang after them just as they were shoving Bas into the cab. "You better have a story about his recovery when you're back in the office, mister!" And Kurt matched her musical laugh with his own as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

Their own party was scheduled for a few days later (Kurt's party having been during the week, much to Bas's anger when he had to go to class hungover the next day) and there was a lot to get ready in a little bit of time. "Finn talked to Rachel and now he's not coming to New York for any reason whatsoever, so we aren't going to have him staying here for the weekend anymore," Kurt said as Bas and Blaine came into the apartment with arms full of snacks and supplies. They'd been to the store while Kurt made some calls to finalize their guest list.

"I'm sorry, babe," Blaine said, walking over to Kurt after he put all his bags down and rubbing his back soothingly. "He'll come around. Hell, they both will. For now... is she bringing Plastic to the party?" The face Blaine made as he thought about Brody was enough to have Sebastian snorting with laughter.

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine as he answered. "Unfortunately. She thinks that Bas needs to apologize. I told her that her Ken doll's fist needed to apologize first. She wasn't too happy with me. Honestly I was tempted to just tell her not to come but... she's  _Rachel_. I can't not invite her to our party. I just wish she'd get her head out of her ass already."

Nobody could blame Sebastian for his groan and irritated huff. "That douche had better not come near me, Princess, or I swear..."

"I know, Bas. I warned Rachel. What did you think the comment about his fist apologizing meant, huh? I'm not about to excuse his behavior or let anyone think that you were in any way out of line." He looked at Sebastian, then offered a crooked grin. "I got your back." Sebastian echoed the smile on his own face and Blaine pulled out his phone to snap a picture, which made both brunettes glare at him. It was totally worth it though.

Soon enough, all three boys were decorating the apartment and making snacks and putting together all that could be done the day before the party. Some things would have to be done last minute, but there was a lot that they could do ahead of time and they wanted to be prepared. Fake cobwebs hung around the living room and kitchen areas, two strobe lights Bas borrowed from someone (they didn't know, and they didn't ask) found their places in the corners and black, orange, and purple decorations were all over the place. Festive napkins and plates set out, fun table cloths, and even a big wash basin that they planned to fill with water and apples.

"Do you really think people are going to bob for apples, Kurt?" Blaine asked, both hopeful and doubtful about it. He really wanted the apple bobbing to happen, since he'd always wanted to have such a party as a kid and never got to, then it had been New Directions parties which were much more focused on drinking, sex, and embarrassment and much less focused on silly kid games. He had some dishes that would be covered so people couldn't see what they were and he was making labels for 'eyeballs' and 'worms' and other creepy non-edible things.

Kurt laughed as he picked up one of the tags. "I think they're as likely to bob for apples as they are to blindly eat something labeled 'intestines', sweetie. But given our friends, I'd say they're very likely to partake. It's gonna be fun. Finally a party that won't involve ridiculous drunken sex games via Santana or Noah." He sounded very excited, and that made Blaine grin.

"I'm starting to make Jell-O now. If we're using it for Blaine's eyeballs and for shots as well, we're gonna need a lot," Bas informed them, then strutted into the kitchen, much too happy with himself for finding something he could do to contribute. "Orange, grape, and lime are our flavors. Elliot dropped off some rum and some flavored vodkas, so I'm just gonna put what matches together, yeah?"

After getting agreements from both Kurt and Blaine, Bas worked on the Jell-O shots and the others finished placing little plastic spiders and rubber worms and rats around the apartment in various places to scare people. It was all decently prepared by the time they went to bed. "Tomorrow is scary movies until the party, right?" Bas asked eagerly, earning a grumble from Kurt about how much he hated those movies and Blaine shaking his head with a little laugh. "Alright. I'll have everything ready when you wake up then, Princess!" He laughed as Kurt flipped him off on the way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Kurt's voice was hoarse from how many times he'd screamed during the horror movie marathon Bas had forced upon him, but the party was still going well. The three hosts had gotten plenty of compliments on their costumes and Blaine had successfully bobbed for a few apples (after dousing his head in water while Kurt and Eli giggled at him) and Brody was even playing nice.

"I still can't believe he actually dressed up as a life guard. I swear it's just so he could wear a speedo and that ugly ass nose paste shit and nothing else," Sebastian grumbled as the human Ken doll flexed his pectorals for Rachel's amusement. "Disgusting."

They were distracted from their conversation by Elliot's screech as he played in the covered dishes of supposed body parts, Blaine overseeing him and clapping his hands happily. "Dude, these are awesome!" he yelled before popping a Jell-O-coated grape into his mouth. Kurt was already joining them both at the table as he studied the glove Elliot had abandoned to play with the eyeball grapes.

"Wow. Your Scissorhands costume is really fantastic, Elliot. Impressive," he said before handing the glove back. The two talked costumes a bit before joining in with the rest of their friends for a bit of dancing in the cleared space in the living room. The shots eventually came out, which led to a lot of close dancing and sharing of face make up via makeout sessions in the strobe lit corners.

Of course, the questions came when Kurt wandered into the kitchen under normal light and ran into Rachel, who gasped as she stared at his face- or more specifically, his  _mouth_. "Oh my God, Kurt! Were you  _kissing Sebastian_?" she demanded, hands on her hips. She was dressed in some strange yellow leotard with a yellow gauzy robe over it and yellow glitter in her hair, shimmery yellow makeup dusted over her face and fake yellow lashes on her eyes. Even her lips were yellow. Apparently she was 'the sun' to Brody's life guard. Whatever. Kurt, Blaine, and Bas were all confused by it.

What she said wasn't exactly incorrect, though, so Kurt was blushing as he glared icily at her. "What's it to you, Rach? At least he's not some plastic manwhore." Of course, some people would call Sebastian a manwhore, but Kurt knew the truth so it didn't matter. Blaine knew the truth as well, which was why he had no problem stepping in to the kitchen with his own makeup-streaked face.

"Blaine!" Rachel shrieked, noticing how Sebastian's Joker smile had found its way onto his lips as well. "Is this why you guys live together? Wow. I never expected this..." Her tone was judgmental and Kurt was bristling, which meant Blaine needed to calm the situation.

He tugged on Kurt's whip, which was attached at his side still, pulling the taller male into his side and hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, babe," he said, ignoring Rachel. "The neighbors just came over to see when we'd be calling it a night. Bas told them we were finishing up soon. Need to sleep and such. You know they're really good about keeping the peace and all, so we better get everybody moving, yeah?"

The neighbors  _had_  actually asked how late the party would run, but they had been fine with it running a bit longer. Their guests didn't need to know that. Kurt quickly nodded and turned to Rachel with a forced smile. "Looks like we better finish this discussion at a later date." With that, he and Blaine went to see everyone out with Sebastian.

There were still more shots to finish, so they did them and made out a bit more since the inhibitions were gone and they'd already given in while dancing earlier. There were sure to be questions in the morning, but... well, none of them were thinking of those at the moment. They were happy and wearing too tight of clothes in Kurt and Blaine's cases and worked up thanks to Rachel and her plastic boyfriend and they were just... giving in. They were tired of being responsible. They needed some time to be like they'd been in high school- carefree and childish. Tomorrow they'd look at what had happened and where they stood. Right then, they were content to curl up on the floor in a heap of sweaty, intoxicated boy.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think it's a sign of growing up when you can't tell if you're in more pain from sleeping on the floor or drinking all the Jell-O shots," Kurt muttered as he woke up and shoved both his boyfriend and his best friend off of him. He was still wearing the catsuit and his face felt dry and stretched form Bas's makeup that had rubbed off on it. He was also pretty sure there was Jell-O where it had no business being...

After being shoved, Blaine whined and flailed around looking for his cuddle buddies while Sebastian moaned like some undead creature, clutching his head and his stomach and cursing alcohol as if it had personally forced him to drink and get the hangover that was torturing him.

It was soon a fight over who got to shower first, leading to all three of them forcing their way under the hot stream of water so that none ended up without warm water. Somehow the whole being naked in a small space together didn't really factor in as something odd or to be concerned about. At least, it didn't until Kurt had made some pancakes and they were all sobering up over strong coffee and healthy doses of Advil.

"Okay, so, we definitely didn't fuck, right?" Bas asked, oh so eloquently as always. Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine sputtered at them both. "Alright, good. That would just be awkward. I mean, you two are all perfect together to a point of blowing chunks every time I catch you sharing a 'date' or whatever. I don't wanna get in the middle of all  _that_."

Grabbing one of the fresh strawberries he'd presented with the pancakes, Kurt flicked it at Sebastian's face. "Shut up, Meerkat. You were just as cuddly as Blaine last night. And you both owe me a massage, since my back is fucked thanks to the floor." It was strange how easily the three of them slipped right back into normal life. Most people probably would have been more concerned about making out with their best friend/roommate along with their boyfriend, but Kurt and Blaine just sort of shrugged it off since both of them were involved and neither felt cheated on or whatnot.

Bas, of course, just preened about getting a double makeout session. The whole following week, the taller brunette was practically crowing about his accomplishment. "You two just couldn't resist me anymore. I know. I'm very hard to resist, after all," he said as he came in from classes on Tuesday. Blaine tossed the TV remote at his head, which Bas ducked on his way to the kitchen.

On Wednesday, he brought their costumed back from the dry cleaners and hung them in the closet before plopping between Kurt and Blaine on the couch. This was a hard feat to accomplish, as the boyfriends had been hip to hip watching some cooking show.

"Bastian, what the hell?" Kurt snapped, not appreciating suddenly having his roommate on half his lap. "Get the fuck off, you idiot." He shoved at the boy until he fell fully into a yelping Blaine's lap.

After wiggling in the lap a bit, Sebastian finally fell to the floor when Blaine followed Kurt's lead and shoved him. "Go do your homework, Bas," Blaine muttered, curling up on the couch again with his boyfriend.

Rachel had been texting both Kurt and Blaine asking about what was going on with Sebastian and them all week, too, so by Friday (when the NYADA party was scheduled to happen) all three boys were irritable and not looking forward to the inevitable questions.

"Why do you two attract such obnoxious friends? I mean, Blainers got stuck with Niff from the start at Dalton and you got stuck with Berry and your ridiculous brother. How am I the  _only_  decent human you two have managed to befriend?" Kurt growled, already in costume, and swiped his fake yet effective claws at Sebastian's face.

Blaine laughed, but also frowned. "You shouldn't be so mean to Nick and Jeff, Bas. They're good guys. And Wes is much healthier to be friends with than you are," he spouted sourly, trying not to think about what they'd probably face that evening. If only this was a Warblers party instead of the dramatic mess that was sure to be a mix of NYADA students.

"Alright, boys, let's go," Kurt called from the door. "We can't keep putting off the inevitable. And I need to prove just how much of a drama queen I really am, don't I? Those NYADA kids have no idea what they're in for..."

* * *

 

Kurt Hummel obviously had no idea what he was in for when he agreed to go to Rachel's NYADA party. The minute he, Blaine, and Bas entered the party space, they were immediately hit with noise, flashing lights, and dramatic gestures. People were singing, some were reciting lines, and there were already multiple people fighting for space on the area that functioned as a dance floor.

Blaine squeaked and hid behind his boyfriend while Sebastian's upper lip curled in distaste. "Princess... what the fuck did you sign us up for?" he muttered as the once again sunshine-dressed Rachel made her way over to welcome them to the party. Brody was busy flexing in all his life guard glory for ogling girls, and a few guys as well.

"Kurt! You guys came! Yay!" she welcomed them without bothering to actually welcome Bas or Blaine. Kurt gave her a look, but she kept talking. "I wasn't sure if you would after the events at your party, you know? I mean, that was totally awkward, right? I still don't know what that was all about. I was afraid you and Blaine might not make it after whatever  _he_  did to cause that... lack of judgment." Her stage whisper was obnoxious, and Sebastian was grinding his teeth so hard that Blaine thought he might shatter them.

Eyes practically bugging out of his head, Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm none-too-gently and  _growled_  at her until she stopped talking. "You need to learn when to talk and when to not open that ridiculous mouth of yours, Rachel Berry," he hissed through his teeth while Blaine shot Sebastian a worried look behind the two friends. "What I do, what Blaine does, and what Sebastian does is none of your business. What we do  _apart_  is none of your business. What we do  _together_  is none of your business."

He took a threatening step closer to her so that they were pretty much touching from chest to toe, Kurt's height advantage helping him to hover over her with intimidation. "Basically, Rachel, the only parts of our lives that are your business are those that we happen to tell you about. Do you understand?" She squeaked and nodded and gulped all at once, which had Blaine looking back and forth from Kurt to Bas in a slight panic. Luckily, Sebastian stopped the panic attack from happening by running a hand along Blaine's back while observing the interaction before them.

"Good. So, no more questions and no more shit talking. Don't even try to say you haven't been, because I've seen the looks we've been getting. Bas didn't do anything wrong, and neither did I or Blaine," He dropped her arm and stepped a little away from her then before glancing over at the display Brody was making of himself. "You might want to go stake a claim on your life guard over there, Rach. He's making quite the impression with your classmates it seems..." he said with a wave of his hand, while Rachel looked and squeaked again before storming off.

The way Blaine gaped at him while Sebastian just smirked like the cocky Meerkat Kurt knew and loved made the countertenor grin, placing himself in the middle of the two boys and slipping a hand around both their waists. "Well, now that that's taken care of, shall we show these performing arts kids how real stars party?" he asked with a pop of his hips, leading the way to a makeshift stage and working his magic to queue up a familiar tune. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but started singing all the same. It was so like Kurt to pick out some party song sung by a girl, but really, it was ridiculous enough to get attention and make people think they were a joke- until they started performing. Bas led them after a nod from the countertenor, and they were off.

 

_"I'm in love alright,_

_with my crazy, beautiful life,_

_with the parties, the disasters,_

_with my friends all pretty and plastered,"_

 

He winked at Kurt as Blaine came up front to join him for the next bit and they continued, voices melding together in a harmony that spoke of their talent. Those NYADA students wouldn't be prepared at all for what the three boys brought to the stage...

 

_"Every night we're down to go out,_

_wakin' up on a different couch,_

_'til the next night, on the next flight,_

_yeah I guess we're doin' alright..."_

 

All three of them took the 'oh's while Kurt covered the chorus, strutting through the center of the stage and shooting Rachel specifically a look that dared her to question him. This was for her. To show her that they were living just as crazy a life as every other young adult trying to make it in New York, but they were doing their best and they were doing damn good, too! He wasn't going to take her shit just because he might make out with Bas every now and then and she couldn't handle it. It wasn't her business in the first place.

 

_"Oh, oh, oh,_

_We're falling in love_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_'Til the sun's coming up_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Just living the life_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Every single night we fight,_

_to get a little high on life,_

_to get a little something right,_

_something real, at least we try._

_Time after time,_

_try dodging all the douche-bag guys,_

_try trading all the wasted times_

_for something real in this crazy life..."_

 

By the time they'd finished the song, the attention was definitely focused on the trio of non-NYADA students, and Kurt and Bas both looked rather smug. Blaine was blushing a bit, but looked pleased and proud all the same as they took their leave of the stage.

"I think we made an impression. Are you guys ready to go home?" Kurt asked, and both his companions readily agreed. Blaine mumbling something about anxiety and NYADA not mixing while Bas was just happy to be able to stop fighting the urge to strip and show how much better looking he was than that obnoxious plastic boy Rachel insisted on dating.

* * *

 

 **From Rachel:** Tell Kurt that was not cool, Blaine.

 **From Rachel:**  He won't answer my texts.

 **From Rachel:**  Omg, Blaine! You aren't answering either? Seriously?! OMG!

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined as he threw his phone across the room and tried to bury his head back in his boyfriend's pillow. It smelled really good, and he didn't want to get up yet. It was Saturday and it was too early and if he got up he'd have to start working on his homework so he could sleep off the stupid frat party they were going to that night the next day without worry. "Answer your friend so I don't have to scream at her!"

He didn't even know where the countertenor was at the moment, but his side of the bed was still warm so he couldn't have gone far just yet. Blaine heard his phone chirp with another text and groaned into the pillow again. "Oh, my God. Kurt! I'm going to block her number, I swear!"

The bed dipped and Blaine looked up only to see a very sleepy looking Sebastian, hair all bedraggled and eyes narrowed, but two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. "If I can't sleep in, you can't either, Killer," he muttered, shoving a mug at Blaine as the dark-haired boy sat up. "Kurt's on the phone with Finn. Apparently he's having some sort of crisis because stupid ass Berry posted pictures of her and Plastic at the Halloween party." He rolled his eyes and took a long drag from his own mug, then tilted his head at Blaine. "So what the hell are you bitching about in here anyway?" He looked around, spotting the tossed phone and tilting his head even more.

"You look like a confused dog, Bas," Blaine muttered, drinking some of his own coffee before setting the mug on his bedside table and shaking his head. "Rachel's been texting me about how Kurt was rude and he isn't texting her back and now I'm not texting her back and... she's just being dramatic and it's way too early for that." He wondered how Kurt was dealing with his brother, but figured the brunette would join them when he got off the phone, so he didn't worry too much just yet. Instead, he lay back down and sighed at the ceiling. "This is the last party, right? I am so damn partied out I can't even tell you..." he mumbled, not looking forward to getting into his Batman costume for a fourth time.

Sebastian laughed and set his own coffee aside before curling up beside Blaine, dramatically draping an arm over Blaine's abdomen and sighing. "Yes, this is the last one. If we're invited to any others I'm going as myself and people can suck it. I'm about out of the spray in green shit for my hair and I'm sick of the makeup. Need to ask Kurt about skincare thanks to that shit, man... I think I'm getting a fucking pimple." Just then, Kurt walked into the room and fell onto the bed atop the boys.

"Really, Meerkat? A pimple? You? That's tragic," he said seriously, shaking his head. "I have some products for you, though, don't worry. If only Finn's problems were as easy to solve..." he groaned, going into an explanation about how his brother had decided that Rachel had a whole new type of guy and he would never live up to that and why would he even try and now he was never going to come to New York and he'd just work for Burt for the rest of forever and be a Lima Loser like he was meant to be from the start. "He's just so damn frustrating! I'm going to end up having to call Carole and convince her to talk some sense into him. If she hasn't already tried. Which I'm sure she has. Ugh. Maybe I should call Noah. I'm sure I could force him to do my bidding..."

The three of them lay there snuggling and complaining about how Rachel needed to grow up for a bit longer, then Blaine brought up the party again and Kurt groaned about having to squeeze into his costume again. They all agreed that no more parties would be had this Halloween. Eventually, they got out of bed and showered, ate some brunch of cereal and toast and lukewarm coffee, then actually got most of their assignments done before it was time to get ready for the frat party.

"Bas, are you sure these guys aren't going to kick my ass?" Kurt asked as he strutted around in his catsuit, whip secured to his hip and heeled boots laced on his feet. "I've had experience with the frat boy type before. It never ended very well. And I'm dressed as a fucking female super villain..." He tried to hold himself confidently, but Blaine could see the worry in Kurt's eyes and the way he didn't stand quite as tall as he could.

Sebastian glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Princess, calm the fuck down. These guys aren't like the morons you went to high school with. Also, if anyone tried anything with you, I'd beat them up." Blaine snorted as he thought of how Bas had met Brody's fist last time physical violence had occurred, and the taller male glared at him. "That douchebag doesn't count, okay? I can fight just fine. Or Blainers will show off his boxing skills. Whatever. Either way, you don't have to worry. Now finish your primping so we can go drink some terrible beer and mingle with my people."

Blaine mouthed ' _his people?_ ' at Kurt before they finished up and left the apartment, heading for NYU's campus and a night of loud partying and lackluster alcohol.

* * *

"So I met Bas when he tried to steal my boyfriend. Yeah, and we're all best friends now. Weird, right? I know!" Kurt was more than a little drunk and he'd made a few new friends. Friends who were laughing as he motioned to Blaine and Bas who were dancing together. Really, it was hilarious, because Batman and the Joker were definitely dry humping on the dance floor, and Kurt was giggling like a schoolgirl over it. "We're totally unconventional, but whatever, right? That's what college is all about, isn't it?"

He'd taken to doing shots with his little group of new friends every time a new smudge of Sebastian's make up ended up on someone else's face. Most of the time that someone seemed to be Blaine, but it was still a good way to get drunk. He was passed another shot as Blaine and Bas made out on the floor again.

"Okay, one more, but then I'm going to cut in. They're leaving me out and that's not fair," he whined, downing his shot before stumbling to the floor and shoving himself in between his boyfriend and best friend. The two crowded close to Kurt and each took a side of his neck, trailing open mouths over his skin as if they shared a brain or something.

He groaned, pushing his hips against Blaine while rocking his ass into Bas. "Mmm, hey, Princess. Having fun with the boys?" Bas asked huskily in Kurt's ear as they all rocked to the music. The heavy bass moved their bodies in sinful ways and there were catcalls from the group Kurt had just left.

Kurt nodded and gasped as Bas sucked on his neck, Blaine moving to cover his open mouth with his own and kiss him deeply. "Hey, baby," Kurt mumbled, eyes closed as Blaine trailed his lips from Kurt's mouth along his jaw to his ear. "You two haven't even been drinking as much as me. No excuse for your lowered inhibitions..." he giggled a bit, then moaned as Sebastian licked over the dark hickey he'd left on Kurt's neck.

Neither of the other boys commented on their own inhibitions, just pressed ever closer to Kurt so that no matter how little any of them moved, there was delicious friction. "Told you this would be a fun party," Bas mumbled as they danced. And it was fun. There were no high school friends to tease them or lecture them about what they did with each other. There was no judgment at all, really. The drinks were flowing, the fun was had, and the overall atmosphere was simply relaxed and just... fun.

"I never thought a frat party would be so...  _fun_ ," Kurt proclaimed, and Sebastian just laughed.

"The thing about college," he started, moving his hips and grinding against Kurt, "is that nobody really gives a shit anymore. It's a lot less full of prudes and judgment and a lot more you do you. Everybody does their own thing, Princess. Frats are just an easy place to host the parties where the doing is done!"

Their night went on in a similar way, mostly with all three of them dancing and kissing and doing whatever they felt like without any pressure. A few of the fraternity members got into it sometimes as well, getting some of Bas's makeup on their faces either from the Joker himself or from one of the other men he'd made out with. It was fun and wild and by the time they made it home, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian were all so wasted they didn't even know what all had happened.

"I am so glad I finished my homework..." Blaine muttered as he stumbled to the bathroom, stripping out of his costume in desperate need of a shower. "I'm also so glad we went to that party," he added with a grin, watching Sebastian fall on the couch and pass out in his makeup and costume and wondering if he and Kurt were sober enough to move the taller male or if they should just let him sleep it off there.

Kurt shook his head at their friend, then joined Blaine in his nudity and adjusted the shower's temperature. "We'll help him get cleaned up in the morning. I need a shower and I need you..." he trailed off, running a hand over Blaine's body.

That was all the convincing the shorter boy needed as he closed the bathroom door and slipped into the shower, closely followed by Kurt. Since Bas was passed out, they didn't bother to hold back any sounds as they touched and teased. They'd been sporting erections most of the night thanks to the provocative dancing, and if they weren't too drunk to get off, they'd damn well get off.

Blaine's hands ran down Kurt's chest as he slid to his knees in the shower while Kurt let his own hands trail up over Blaine's body, running along his strong arms and over his shoulders until long fingers tangled in dark curls. "Oh,  _yes_ , baby," he groaned as Blaine leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, licking teasingly at the head of Kurt's cock.

Blaine loved tasting his boyfriend. He loved being intimate on any level with Kurt. It didn't matter that they'd been making out with other guys that night, or that they'd been getting closer to Bas lately. It didn't matter what they did with anyone else, because they were ultimately in love and both of them could feel that. There was no one else Blaine ever wanted to worship like this. He only ever wanted to make love to Kurt. He only wanted Kurt's body, heart, and soul.

Swallowing some of his drool, Blaine took Kurt fully into his mouth and the countertenor groaned above him. Yes. He loved making Kurt lose control. He rocked his own hips a bit, reaching down with one hand to fondle himself as he used his other hand to play with Kurt's balls. The countertenor held him by his hair and thrust his hips slightly as Blaine worked him over with his tongue, sucking and licking him to a frenzy until he just relaxed his jaw and tugged on Kurt's sac, encouraging the brunette to fuck his face.

It was their signal, and Kurt knew it well, so he did as he was instructed. Hips rocked gently at first, working up to a more frantic pace as he pushed his cock deeper into Blaine's mouth and throat. Blaine took him, gag reflex fought back effectively as he swallowed around Kurt's full length. His hand was working fast over himself as he felt Kurt's balls tighten against his body and the stuttered pace of his hips that meant his orgasm was fast approaching. Blaine wanted it all. He wanted to hear and feel Kurt fall apart. For him. Only him.

As his orgasm hit, Kurt pulled out of Blaine's mouth slightly, letting his boyfriend taste some of him before spurting over his face in a sinfully dirty way. He keened at the sight and ran his fingers over the mess on Blaine's cheek. "Oh, God, Blaine... so pretty. Mmm, I love you," he muttered, pulling Blaine to his feet and crashing their lips together, sharing his own taste. 

Kurt's hand wrapped around Blaine's erection and he finally came between them, panting as the kiss was broken. "Fuck," he rasped, throat scratchy from taking Kurt's cock so deep and hard.

They got cleaned up as the water cooled, then made their way to their room, falling into bed and grinning at each other in pure bliss. Yes, they would surely have headaches thanks to the drinking they'd done that night, but they'd also be happy thanks to the orgasms. So, it was really an awesome evening and the morning wouldn't be  _that_  awful. For Bas it would be a hellish hangover and probably more than one zit thanks to falling asleep in his makeup. But for them? A hangover wouldn't be too bad...


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine put up with Sebastian's moaning for a good week after the party before they finally reached a breaking point. Surprisingly, it was Blaine who reached said point. There had been an ongoing war of words between Kurt and Bas ever since the dreadful hangover wherein Bas had crashed into their room, thrown up on the floor, collapsed on the bed, then bitched at them for being naked.

It had been... awkward, to say the least, but nothing the three of them couldn't get past easily. In normal circumstances, at least. Apparently Sebastian decided circumstances were not normal, though, so he kept pushing things. First he left the barf on the floor until Kurt soaked a rag in it and shoved it in Sebastian's face. After that, Bas kept banging on the door and wall to their bedroom every time Kurt and Blaine tried to have some intimate alone time.

All the while, Kurt and Bas kept with the verbal sparring and Blaine was left glaring and sputtering at both of them, especially when he was brought into the argument yet given no chance to defend himself. After a week of dealing with it all, Blaine just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, if  _Blainers_  didn't  _snore_  maybe I could finish my essays after you two decided to be disgusting and cuddle on the couch instead of just going to your room early like decent humans!" Sebastian argued, Blaine having zoned out for whatever had come before. It was breakfast time and his toast had just popped, so he was focused on spreading butter without burning himself on the too-hot toast. Still, he tried to complain about the dig at his sleeping noises before Kurt cut in.

"Yeah, well, if  _you_  actually got your work done on time instead of waiting until the last minute and dead of night, we'd all be happier!" he barked. "It isn't like I'm using my sewing machine in the dead of night, and your laptop is a hell of a lot louder than you think it is."

Blaine finally exploded when his toast was plucked from his hands not once, but twice. Both pieces poached, one each by the greedy argumentative morons he happened to live with. "You two have loud enough sex to drown out my typing any night so I don't want to he-"

"Oh my  _God_  will you two please  _stop_?!" Blaine yelled, grabbing one of his pieces of toast right out of Kurt's mouth, then taking the other from Bas right before he could take a bite. "First, these are  _mine_ , thank you. Second, stop fucking talking about me like I don't have a voice or matter or what the fuck ever."

Kurt was gaping while Bas started to speak, only to be drowned out by Blaine once more. "No. My turn to talk. You guys need to stop all this ridiculous petty fighting before I beat you both up. I'd normally think I was joking, but I can assure you by this point I am definitely not. I will go Rocky on your asses. Not kidding. I've fucking  _had it_." He stopped his rant only for Kurt and Bas to stare openly, not even pretending to be less than shocked.

It just wasn't like Blaine to have such outbursts, and yet, there he was, shaking with rage and looking at them like he wanted to smack their heads together until they listened to him. The taller males exchanged a look before sitting together at the kitchen table and nodding at their angry roommate/boyfriend/best friend.

"Okay, Blaine. We'll stop," Kurt said, looking apologetic and more than a bit ashamed. He'd really lost sight of what mattered. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to make you feel like I thought you didn't matter. You know I don't feel that way. I love you more than anything."

The moment would have been sweet, especially since Blaine was leaning down to hug Kurt about his shoulders from behind, but then Bas had to ruin it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for making you feel bad or whatever, Killer. You two just keep being disgusting and I'll just be the single sex-starved roommate." His tone wasn't apologetic in the least, and Blaine and Kurt both looked at him with expressions of mild shock.

"Wait,  _that's_  what this is all about?" Kurt demanded, while Blaine tried to decide whether to be angry or guilty or just confused. His face was a comical combination of emotions at the moment, but Kurt and Bas were hardly paying attention.

Sebastian's tone was acidic when he answered. " _Yes_ , Princess, that's what this is about. Are you really that oblivious? You two fuck like bunnies and I just have to rub one out when I can't take it anymore. Fuck, you even make out with me and then leave me alone to deal with the reactions  _you_  caused. It's not right, it's not fair, and I'm fucking  _horny_  and  _alone_  and I'm  _tired of my own hand_ , okay?!"

Silence. So much silence Blaine was pretty sure he could hear his heart beat. What was the proper reaction to  _that_? "Bas..." Kurt said softly, reaching out for their friend's hand only to be denied as Sebastian pulled it back and stood, slamming his chair into the table and huffing in anger.

The situation seemed impossible to fix. Blaine had no idea what to do or say or... how to handle any of what Bas had confessed. He felt  _bad_. "I... Sebastian... you..." he just couldn't find words for what he wanted to say.

"Bas, you never have to be  _alone_. You never are alone. You have us. I mean... maybe not that way, but... Oh, Bas..." Kurt got up and pulled the distraught boy into his body, wrapping his arms about him even while Bas simultaneously cried and yelled. "I know you're frustrated, but... God, Bas, we didn't mean to make you feel this way." Kurt shook his head and Blaine got up, toast now forgotten at the table.

It was hard to imagine a scenario where Sebastian Smythe broke down about jealousy over the love his best friends shared, yet that situation was happening. Blaine was overwhelmed by it, but at the same time he was ready to be the friend Bas needed. He sidled up to his boyfriend and best friend, joining their hug and nuzzling Sebastian until the tallest male calmed a bit.

"Listen, Meerkat. We do love you. Even if it isn't the same as the love we share, it's still love. You aren't going to shake us any time soon, either." Kurt looked at Blaine and the curly-haired boy looked back, the two having a sort of silent conversation while Sebastian wiped at his face trying to pretend he hadn't been crying. "Listen, maybe we can come up with a solution, okay? You can't rush real romance, Bas, and in the meantime we don't want to see you so down. Just... give us a little time?"

With some reluctance, Sebastian nodded and excused himself to the bathroom to shower. Blaine suspected it was to wash away the residue of his tears, but didn't say anything. He had a feeling he and Kurt had a rather serious conversation to have while Bas was hidden away in the silence of the pounding water.

Sharing the piece of toast Kurt had taken a bite of earlier, the boyfriends sat at the table and began to talk...

* * *

 

By the time Sebastian got out of the shower, Blaine and Kurt were grinning at each other. Each had a certain shimmer in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian as he walked into the kitchen in nothing buy a towel draped about his hips. "What are you two smirking about?"

Kurt cocked a brow while Blaine giggled, then found his voice to protest. "Bas, you know I don't smirk!" He giggled a bit more before hopping up and grabbing Sebastian around the neck, pulling him down into a kiss that deepened quickly as Bas gasped in surprise. Soon, Kurt joined them, sliding up behind Sebastian and wrapping his hands around the taller man's waist, playing with the knot of his towel.

"W-what are you guys d-doing?" Bas gasped as Blaine trailed down his throat, sucking his Adam's apple before sliding down further to nip along his collar bone to the right nipple where Blaine bit and sucked and lapped at the pebbled flesh.

Meanwhile, Kurt leaned in to run his teeth over Sebastian's left earlobe before purring into it. "We're gonna take care of you, Bas. Until someone else steps in to do so, at least. We already make out all the time and I know I said last year that you'd never be invited to our sex life-"

"Wait, you actually made a rule about me and you two's sex life?" Sebastian interrupted, making Blaine snort around the nipple he was still lavishing.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gave the towel a good tug an left Bas standing there naked in the kitchen. "Yes. It was after the Valentine's make up sex fiasco. You know, when you rescued us from the choir room only to hang around until I basically kicked your ass out so we could fuck in peace?" As he spoke, Kurt ran his hand along Sebastian's hip, sliding his fingers along still slightly damp skin until he reached his goal. Kurt wrapped his long fingers around Sebastian's semi-erect length as he growled in the taller male's ear once more. "I swore I'd teach you some boundaries... Apparently I learned to broaden my own instead, hmm?"

Blaine chose that moment to bite down on Bas's left nipple, making the former Warbler cry out with hungry desire. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, rocking his hips into Kurt's hold and biting his lip. "You guys... mmm, you- you're sure of this, though, yeah?" he asked breathlessly. Bas had to make sure before they got too deep. He couldn't fuck things up with the two people who meant the most to him.

"We talked about it, Bas," Blaine's voice answered from lower than standing height, making Bas look down to catch the shorter boy on his knees before him, looking up with those wide hazel eyes that made his heart flutter. "We want to take care of you. Kurt and I never want you to feel lonely or unwanted or like we don't love you." He smiled at Sebastian, then slowly leaned forward and kitten-licked the head of his cock, held still by Kurt's steady hand.

Sebastian's breath came out in a hiss of hot air and he was incapable of words as Kurt basically fed his cock to his boyfriend. The fact that the fashion student had his raging erection pressed tight against Sebastian's ass wasn't hurting things, either. Oh,  _God_ , Kurt was hard, and Blaine's mouth was heaven, and Bas couldn't even keep his eyes open as he rocked between the boys.

Sucking Sebastian down, Blaine hummed around the flesh that filled his mouth. He was so hard in his tight pants that he couldn't help but whimper. It just added to the vibrations around Seb's cock, though, so he was sure it was appreciated. Kurt muttered dirty words and Blaine was only encouraged as he pulled Bas deeper into his throat, lips coming up to pretty much kiss Kurt's fingers on Sebastian's hot skin.

"So sexy... Mmm, oh God, you both are fucking amazing," Kurt muttered, biting down hard on Sebastian's shoulder, marking him and making the taller brunette yell huskily. "You know we both care about you, right, Bas? Got under our skins... Can't get you out, Meerkat..." he bit down hard again, practically gnawing on Sebastian's shoulder.

Bas whimpered and moaned, then tensed up as Blaine swallowed around him and he came down the curly-haired boy's throat. Blaine stood once Bas had stopped spewing into his mouth, leaning over his shoulder to kiss Kurt, sliding some of the come he hadn't swallowed into his boyfriend's mouth with a shared moan.

"Holy  _fuck_ ," Bas groaned, leaning back against Kurt so that he didn't fall to the ground. "Yeah, yeah... Care about you guys, too. Fuck. Care too much..." he whispered something neither Kurt nor Blaine could hear before burying his face in Kurt's neck and kissing and biting at his tender skin, making the countertenor hiss and shudder.

Blaine tugged his shirt off and threw it across the room as he backed toward the hall that led to their bedrooms. His hands wandered over his own chest, one leading to his waistband before fingers popped his pants button. "Can we move this to the bedroom now?" he asked with a purr to his tone that had Bas perking up while Kurt just smirked.

"Mmm, yeah, sweetie. Let's take this to our room," Kurt answered, shoving Bas toward the larger bedroom and working on his own clothes along the way. Some people would surely call them foolish for starting such a relationship. Some people would judge them. Those people didn't matter, though. The only people who mattered were the three boys writhing together on the queen sized bed in their tiny New York apartment, and as they screamed their way to climax, they were pretty damn okay with whatever definition their relationship took.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now officially caught up to S&C which means no more daily updates. Sorry! The update schedule will be: Wednesday June 3 (because I am not updating on S&C today because my computer bit the dust and I'm updating here from work) and then every Monday and Friday from there on out.
> 
> I will be on vacation from Thursday June 25 through Monday July 6, so there will be no updates during that time. Other than that and unplanned problems (like the laptop issue) there should be updates as scheduled!
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"Dammit, Kurt, you left another fucking mark!" The apparent anger in Sebastian's tone didn't reach his eyes or body language as he attempted to knot his tie before the mirror in the hallway. He was supposed to be meeting with an attorney about some inheritance his grandfather had put in his name years ago for a college fund that his father had told him he had no access to now, which Sebastian was pretty sure he had a legal right to despite his father's wishes and position as a State's Attorney himself. The guy was at least trying to look like he had his shit together even if he'd never learned a damn thing from his father other than how to avoid STD's and unwanted pregnancies.

Kurt popped a hip as he stood behind the dramatic brunette, concealer in one hand as he used his other to bat Sebastian's shaking paws away from the already wrinkled tie and the impressive mark at the juncture of his jaw and neck. "You've ruined that tie, Meerkat, you undignified swine. Now keep your hands away and let me cover this and  _stop freaking out_. Didn't you say this guy's like... your uncle or something?"

With one motion from Kurt, Blaine was on his feet fetching a new tie for Bas. They'd been trying to help him figure out this little issue ever since he'd discovered the document in his personal files that stated his inheritance- no sign of his father or mother's names on the document.

"Family friend, really, but everybody calls him Uncle Charlie. I thought he'd be on my father's side, but apparently he doesn't think anyone deserves to be forced into his line of work. His job kind of ruined his life... long hours, no time for a family. Wife left him for some pool boy or something and took their kids and everything. He was pissed when I told him about my father cutting me off," Bas explained, though he'd loosely explained it all already. Kurt was going for distracting and it had worked, since he'd managed to cover the hickey and blend the makeup into his skin seamlessly while Blaine draped a new tie over the tall boy's shoulder.

The three of them just  _worked_  together. They calmed each other when they needed to and they celebrated each other's accomplishments. They were a good balance and things were going quite well. Kurt and Blaine still had their date nights and special moments- they were still clearly a couple. The thing was, they had extra room in their life together to fit in Bas, and it was working out well. They all cared about each other. New York wasn't so scary when you had two solid people to hold you up and keep your eyes set on the future.

Blaine took the makeup from his boyfriend as the countertenor tied Sebastian's tie and straightened out his shirt. "You look very nice, Bas. Everything will be fine and this Charlie person will figure out how to get you the money you are entitled to. And in the meantime we're doing okay," Kurt said, walking Bas to the door where Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a grin with a wish of luck.

Once Bas was on his way and the door was closed behind him, Blaine's face fell a bit and he looked over at Kurt. "We're not really doing okay, though, are we?" he asked softly just in case Bas was still in hearing range. This way, no one outside the apartment could hear even if they had an ear to the door.

"We... we'll make it work, baby. You know we will. I just wish Vogue was paying me. I had no idea how much of my supposed 'spare time' would be spent sewing and swearing as I stabbed myself..." Kurt trailed off with a sigh, shaking his head and leaning against his boyfriend for support. "I'm not pulling my weight and I feel horrible. I just can't accept the money Dad's offered, though, you know? He already does so much for me. He needs to save up something for him and Carole. They had to spend a lot expanding the house so Finn and I could have our own rooms and then keeping up with Dad's health and everything..."

Blaine shot him a stern look, pulling him close by the hips and kissing him strongly to deter him from speaking anymore. "Stop, Kurt. You don't need to feel bad and you don't need to get money from your dad. Like you said, we'll figure it out. Besides, Bas should have this inheritance in the bag once this Uncle Charlie character gets a hold of the paperwork. We'll pay him back for the extra he puts toward the rent and bills once you're the famous designer and making triple what me and Bas are. There's no need to worry about something stupid like money. We've been through so much harder, babe." His eyes shone with the truth of the statement and he kissed Kurt again 

If they could get through the intense bullying in high school, if they could learn to rise above like once-wounded birds, taking flight without reservation or fear of falling again, then they could sure as hell handle cutting back the grocery budget and selling some of their older clothes and unused electronics. "I love you and your optimism and your determination, Blaine," Kurt said softly with glazed eyes, leading Blaine to the bedroom for something that didn't cost a dime (well, other than the cost of lube and condoms) but filled them with enough happiness to face any challenge.

* * *

 

Blaine held the phone to his ear as he fought his way through campus to his next class. Kurt had called him during a break at Vogue to share the news he'd just gotten from Bas, since apparently the other NYU student had been in such a hurry to get from his meeting with Uncle Charlie to his shift at work that he'd only been able to call one of them and Kurt was more likely to answer since Blaine had been in class.

 _"So basically, the money from his grandfather was all his as soon as he turned eighteen. Now they just need to make sure all of it is still there and untouched and it'll be transferred to Seb's account. We can stop eating Ramen noodles and celery sticks for every meal soon!"_  The tinny laughter brought a smile to Blaine's face, especially because the admission that they could fix their depleted diets meant that Kurt had finally accepted that Bas was going to pay the extra rent and whatever other little expenses there were.

It had been a struggle to get the countertenor to agree that they would repay Bas eventually since there was no guarantee that they'd ever actually be able to, but Sebastian eventually wore him down. "I'm glad you're finally able to accept that your best friend wants to make your life easier, babe," Blaine said softly into his phone. He was almost to his next lecture, but he had a few more minutes to spend talking to Kurt before he needed to worry about lateness.

Musical laughter and shifting fabric sounded through the phone and Blaine knew that Kurt had shrugged at him.  _"It's just hard for me to not be able to take care of it all. I want to be the one in his position, able to take away your and his worries. That's all. I like being the rock, you know..."_  Blaine did know that. Kurt had been his rock when he transferred to McKinley after all. Kurt wanted to be for others what he couldn't be for himself. Armor. A shield. That protection from all the wrongs in the world.

"You do a very good job of protecting me, Kurt. And you help Bas keep his demons at bay all the time. You're doing good, honey. We're both proud of you," he checked his watch, then swore as he shuffled down a hallway a bit faster. "Shit. I'm going to be late... Hey, babe? Remind me to Skype Coop tonight? He's been bugging the crap out of me for the last three days and I can't take it much longer. He's moved on from only texting to also emailing, snapchatting, facebook messaging, and I think he's on the verge of discovering my tumblr. Oh my  _God_ , he just tweeted about me."

He groaned after pulling the phone away from his ear to look at the alert that informed him that his idiot brother had just tweeted a message tagging him as the ungrateful little bro who forgot he existed. Kurt was laughing on the other end of the phone and Blaine rolled his eyes as he slipped into the lecture hall only to find his teacher had yet to arrive. "Oh, hush. He'll probably come after you next you know. My professor's going to be here any minute. I've gotta go. You make sure you get out of work on time tonight so me and Bas can help you with whatever you needed us for with that design thing you were talking about, yeah?"

After confirming that he'd be home before dinner, Kurt hung up and Blaine silenced his phone just as the teacher strolled into the room. Blaine was relieved and content and he felt like he could breathe after not having any oxygen for a while. Everything was going to work out just fine. Somehow, everything always seemed to work out. He just needed to trust that and take a leap of faith every now and then. His wings were strong enough to catch him, now.

* * *

 

As soon as he got through the door, Kurt was ranting. Sebastian's greeting, which came with a promise of their favorite Thai take out to celebrate his coming into some much needed money, went unanswered, utterly ignored, really, as Kurt glared at his boyfriend and read from his phone.

"From the twitter of one Cooper Big-Shot Anderson, ' _I wonder if @PorcelainDesigns neglects his brother this much... maybe I should ask @FrankenFinn'_  I swear to God, Blaine, if Finn sees that and starts demanding weekly lady chats I am going to kill you and Cooper both!" Kurt then grabbed Blaine's laptop and shoved it in front of the shorter boy, booting up Skype and double clicking Coop's name before Blaine could even respond. "Talk to your damn brother before he ruins my life."

 _"Hello to you, too, Kurtsie. Didn't realize you'd get so bent out of shape over me and Finntastic keeping in touch!"_  Cooper's voice filled the room and the sound of Bas falling to off the couch laughing made the oldest male quirk a brow at Kurt and Blaine.  _"Did Sebastian just kill himself?"_  Kurt rolled his eyes and Bas kept laughing in the background.

Blaine looked from Kurt to Cooper, then peered up over his computer to shoot an amused look at Sebastian before focusing back on his brother. "Hey, Coop. You know Kurt's going to hurt you when you two are in the same physical space next just for the nickname, right? Why are you so insistent about talking to me anyway? It hasn't been  _that_  long. We both have busy lives, Coop. You gotta be less clingy."

The noise Cooper made was a mix of an indignant whine and a weird grumble and Kurt couldn't help but look up at the sound, tilting his head and shooting the older male a look. "You're worse than Finn. Honestly, Cooper, you need to find a girlfriend or something. It's getting pathetic. Go... adopt a dog. I don't know. Do _something_. Just don't get Finn involved in your weird need to bond." Kurt looked at his boyfriend then, running a hand through his curls in a loving way before heading for the living room. "I'm going to pick up the food with Bas. You two enjoy your bonding time," he said, dropping a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek as Cooper made obnoxious kissy noises at them.

 _"He's right, though, isn't he?"_  Cooper asked after the door closed. Blaine looked at him in confusion and Coop continued.  _"I need to get a girlfriend or something. I'm getting pathetic. Can't even leave my baby to his own life..."_  He was getting mopey and Blaine really didn't want to let his brother get so down.

Clearing his throat, Blaine leaned forward before sighing at the screen. "Oh, Cooper... You aren't pathetic. You just haven't figured everything out yet. It's okay. I love you and Kurt loves you even if he gets annoyed. He gets annoyed at everyone he cares about. If he doesn't get annoyed with you it means he can ignore you, and that means he doesn't give a damn about you. And you know Bas never openly loses it like that around people he still feels the need to impress. People care about you, Coop." He smiled when Cooper looked at him with lit up blue eyes.

They kept talking until the boys showed back up with the food and hovered, one over each of Blaine's shoulders. "It's dinner time now, Coop. We're stealing our Blaine back."

Kurt grinned, then Bas put in his two cents. "Say goodbye, Blainers," he said cheerily, reaching out to click the 'end call' button as the brothers said their goodbyes. "Alright, we've got good food and your brother is happy again, and Kurt even managed to text Finnocence back into delightful ignorance. I call tonight a success. Let's eat."

* * *

 

They were coming up on Thanksgiving and all three had agreed that they'd stay in the city for the holiday. They needed to work on projects and study for exams and Kurt had to keep up at Vogue. The others had their jobs as well, and if they all wanted to take time for Christmas to go home, they needed to save up what time off they had.

"So, before Thanksgiving I have to present my idea for my big semester design project. YOu guys are still gonna help me with it, right? I kinda need models..." Kurt mentioned as he plated up some spaghetti and garlic bread he'd made them all for dinner. "I'm going to be ambitious I think. I'm thinking a vest and a jacket, one bow tie and one skinny tie. All mix and match- a set, you know? So Bas, you could model the vest and tie and Blaine, you could model the jacket and bow tie. Would you... I mean... please say you guys will do it?"

Blaine immediately grinned at his boyfriend and nodded happily. "Of course! Do I get to keep the bow tie after you get your grade?" He wiggled his brows and made Kurt giggle at him until Sebastian started to snark.

"Oh, I don't know, Princess. Sounds like a lot of work. I mean, I don't know if you can use my rockin' body free of charge..." he trailed, teasing his fingers over his shirt, playing with each button before undoing them, practically strip-teasing over dinner. "What's in it for me, hmm?" Blaine choked on his spaghetti as Bas performed a very Kurt-like shoulder shimmy.

The fashion student rolled his eyes but laughed all the same. "How 'bout... a night of whatever you want, no questions asked? The very idea of giving you such an opportunity is terrifying, but you'd be the perfect model and I really need you, Meerkat..." Kurt wasn't sure if it was the pleading look in his eyes or the promise of a night wherein Bas got to make all the rules, but the man was soon agreeing to being Kurt's personal model any time in exchange for a night of his choosing.

That night, they all snuggled up in the main large bed together, making plans for Thanksgiving that they would rework at least three to five more times before the day actually came. It was nice, though. Domestic. They were making everything work and they were happy. Life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

The kitchen timer went off just as the door slammed open and an unexpected voice rang through the apartment. Kurt yelped, burning himself on the roaster in his shock at spotting _Santana_ standing in his doorway with two suitcases and a can of cranberry sauce. "Hello, boys," she purred, strutting inside and kicking the door closed behind her. Nobody was supposed to show up for another two hours- the turkey wasn't even done yet! It was just time to let the thing brown uncovered! "Kentucky was so not the place for me, and Lima is depressing, so here I am! Mmm, smells like Lady Hummel's cooking again this year..."

Blaine was staring at her while Bas shook his head, having already hopped up to help Kurt with the blister that was growing on his wrist. "Damn, Princess, would you be more careful? This is nasty looking." He pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink and started working on the wound while Kurt worked one-handed on basting the bird, biting his bottom lip so as not to let too much of the pain show on his face or in his noises. "You know you're allowed to cry, Kurt. You burned yourself pretty good..." Bas muttered in his ear just as a tear betrayed the countertenor and slid down his cheek.

Sebastian skillfully wiped the offending drop away before Santana might see and judge Kurt for it, pecking Kurt's cheek for good measure, which did not go unseen of course. At least they had a distraction while Kurt steadied his now-bandaged hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did Sir Smirksalot just kiss Lady Face? What the hell happened to the entity known as _Klaine_?" Kurt and Sebastian shared a look and rolled their eyes while Blaine finally stood up and joined them in the kitchen, squeezing between the two of them and looking questioningly at Kurt's wrist before leaning in to kiss the countertenor's lips.

Seeing that the former Cheerio looked good and confused, Kurt took pity on her and explained after giving both other boys tasks to do. "Bas, if you start bitching about the potatoes like you did last year, I will shove the peels down your throat. Now get to peeling. I'm still dating Blaine, Santana. We just have an... interesting friendship with the Meerkat. And before you even start, Rachel has given enough lectures to last us the rest of our lifetimes. So please, _please_ just keep your opinions to yourself. And what the hell are you even doing here?"

The smirk on Santana's face was eerily similar to the one Sebastian wore whenever he had devious thoughts, which made the boy dutifully peeling potatoes raise a brow in her direction. She was way too much like him for Bas to ever relax around her... At least she wasn't as annoying as Berry, though. And she didn't come with a significant other who wanted to punch him at any given moment. Speaking of which, the stupid plastic idiot would be there for the holiday meal and Bas was not convinced there wouldn't be an all-out food fight before the evening was over.

"Of course Berry lectured you. As if she could ever accept any alternative life decisions. If she didn't have two gay dads she'd probably judge you for that, too," Santana scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes. "I have no lectures for once, Baby Gay. You're doing well for yourself. And I already told you, Kentucky was shit and Lima's always been shit and Brittany's dating some guy who 'just gets her' and I'm fucking moving in. So make room."

With that, she stalked off and Sebastian made a noise as she slammed the door to his bedroom behind herself. "I think I just lost my room. What the fuck?" he whined, and Blaine reached over to rub his back.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head and turning back to the stove. "I'll figure her out later. Those potatoes should not be that hard to peel- they're already boiled. Come on, just use your hands..." He continued ordering the boys around and tried not to wince too obviously every time Sebastian's bedroom door opened and more of his things came flying out of it. Hurricane Santana had landed.

* * *

 

"Oh my God, he really _is_ Plastic, isn't he?" Santana said loudly as Brody and Rachel entered the apartment. Sebastian snorted just as loudly and the two of them did this weird handshake high five _thing_ that had Blaine a bit worried in all honesty. Santana and Sebastian teamed up seemed like an absolutely horrible idea to him, but he wasn't about to say anything.

It looked like Rachel was about to pounce on Santana and Kurt jumped in between them with an uneasy look on his face. "Ladies, please. You are much more civilized than the barbarians you are both dangerously close to becoming. Also, blood has already been spilled in this apartment over that douchebag plastic playboy and I refuse to have it happen again. So stop." The slap echoed in the apartment, then Santana was on top of Rachel and the hair pulling started and Kurt just started encouraging the Latina.

"Fucking pull it out at the fucking _roots_ , Satan! Go for the throat- her vocal chords are her gold!" he screeched as Bas and Blaine both took an arm to hold him back. Of course, both of them wanted to slap Rachel right back for having the audacity to hit their boy, but it would be bad form to allow Kurt to commit a murder. Santana, well, she wasn't really their responsibility.

Elliot and Eli showed up as Rachel started clawing at Santana's thighs where the Latina was straddling the Jewish performer. "What in the hell is going on this time? Jesus, can you people ever just have a _normal_ party?" Elliot asked with a large grin. Eli looked terrified and Blaine felt bad for him. At least he didn't show up to all this alone... "Who's the new girl? She's got some muscles... and brawling skills. Kurt, why is your cheek red and... is that a handprint? What the fuck..?"

Looks were exchanged and all three renters of the apartment this mess was taking place in sighed. Brody was leaning against the wall with a look of anger stuck on his face, but he seemed frozen thanks to whatever look Sebastian kept throwing him. It was a wonder he hadn't tried to break up the fight between his girlfriend and the crazy thing that was Santana, but Blaine supposed that a murderous Bas would stop him from doing most things, too.

"Elliot, the day anything in my life becomes 'normal' will be the day I die. Seriously, it's just not possible," Kurt said simply, then reached down into the cat fight with a practiced hand, managing to grab Santana by the back of her shirt and pull her off of Rachel and back to her feet. "Thank you, Satan. That's enough, now. We have a turkey and your _delightful_ can-shaped cranberry sauce to enjoy."

He didn't even look at Rachel or Brody before going into the kitchen and moving serving dishes to the table. Santana and Rachel shot looks at each other, but didn't say anything either, and Bas and Blaine shrugged their way to the table. Kurt still had a handprint on his face, which seemed to hurt when he moved his jaw to eat judging by the wincing, and the bandage on his wrist was growing a bit darker, indicating the blister might have popped in all the chaos. Bas made a mental note to check it and put on some cream to stave off infection later on.

The silence of the meal couldn't last, of course, and no one was all that shocked when Rachel's voice filled the silence. "You know that was completely unnecessary, right Kurt? That comment. I mean, Brody never did anything to you and you treat him like some kind of... lesser being. It's not okay, Kurt. I was never like that to Blaine."

The bitch glare Kurt shot her made Bas and Santana share knowing smirks while Blaine gulped. "Oh, _no_ , Rach. You were _never_ a bitch to Blaine. You never guilt tripped him about leaving Glee because of being bullied every fucking day. You never judged him for anything, either. No, you always supported us. And you've never been mean to Bas, have you? Because he means a lot to me, too, Rachel. You don't treat the people who matter to me right, Rach, so don't start lecturing me about how I treat yours. And Brody did something to me when he talked about my brother and when he punched Sebastian! Or did you forget that?" Kurt threw his napkin over his plate, appetite lost while half his food was still uneaten.

It was Blaine who stood, though, looking at Rachel and her annoying boyfriend pointedly. "You know, I think you two should leave. Thanksgiving is about friends and family, and I don't think you two count as either of those things. Rachel, if you change your tune we'll talk. Until then... well, I think it's best if you leave us all alone. Have fun with your boyfriend and NYADA."

Santana wore such a proud look as Rachel did her patented storm out that Blaine was a bit surprised she didn't let out a whoop of delight when the door closed after them. "Holy... wow, Blanderson. You really grew a pair! Damn!" She leaned back and gawked at him while he ran a hand over Kurt's back. It seemed like nothing ever went as planned anymore. At least that should be the last confrontation with Rachel and her precious Brody.

"C'mon, let's have some pie," Bas said softly, clearing off the table with Elliot and Eli while Blaine cut the pies in the kitchen before bringing them to the table. Bas made sure to bring a cool water bottle for Kurt to hold to his cheek for a little bit as well.

* * *

 

It wasn't until well after their remaining two guests had left that Kurt and Blaine decided to focus on the problem at hand. That problem being, of course, Santana and her sudden and obvious take over of Sebastian's room. Blaine looked like a timid puppy that was absolutely terrified of being beaten as he approached the generally tempramental female.

"Um, Santana?" he asked in a small voice that made both Kurt and Sebastian roll their eyes as they were wont to do. Clearing his throat in an attempt to sound a bit... stronger, Blaine tried to continue. "Where exactly were you planning on staying? I mean, like, obviously you're gonna stay here. But like... are you crashing on the couch or... This apartment is really not made for more than the three of us, you see..." He literally squeaked and jumped behind Kurt when the girl rounded on him.

The look Santana shot him held some humor and Blaine just knew he was in for some biting comments. "Oh, Blanderson. I spoke way too soon! You grew balls with Berry, but that's so not hard to do. With me you are still a little puppy who's about to pee all over himself," she snickered at her own joke while Kurt made a noise akin to a growl. "Oh relax, Hummelina. I won't fix your pooch, promise. And I'm taking the second bedroom, of course. You three are already getting freaky together. Just share the big bed."

She flapped her hand through the air as if her comment was nothing to write home about while Sebastian gaped at her and Blaine made a pitiful whining noise. Kurt just blinked, then blinked again. "Satan... You can't... it's not... I mean...." he just couldn't even find words. Even when he was on the Cheerios with the girl, Kurt hadn't quite figured out how to deal with a determined Santana Lopez.

"I can, and I have. I've claimed the room. The Meerkat is your problem now, Lady. Have fun!" With that, Santana turned on her heel and waltzed right into the stolen room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it such that all three boys hurt the lock hit home.

Sebastian cursed under his breath as Blaine whimpered more, and Kurt just rolled his eyes yet again before leading the way to the master bedroom. "Well, I guess we might as well get comfortable then, hmm?" he asked simply before stripping down to his boxer-briefs and burrowing his way into the center of the bed. "I'm not fighting over blankets all night. You two play nice, now."

* * *

 

Black Friday came with grunts and groans as the three boys tried to untangle themselves from each other. They'd already decided they couldn't afford anything on the big sales and it would just depress Kurt to go out with as small a budget as he could potentially have, so the shopping wasn't happening. Instead, they'd slept as long as they could manage until the countertenor finally had enough and squealed, squirming around until Bas finally got up with a huff and let Kurt roll out of Blaine's hugging hold.

The two taller boys stood and stared at Blaine as he starfished on the bed, already back to snoring in their absence. "Seriously? Thank fuck we don't have classes for a few days. I need time to get used to this bullshit. I cannot believe your old friends, Princess. They are all problems. Punching me, stealing my room, threatening to shave my head..."

"In his defence, Noah only threatened your precious hair because you made me cry. He's a good guy like that," Kurt commented, though he blushed a bit as he realized he'd just admitted that Sebastian's teasing had actually brought him to tears once. They'd really gotten mean with each other at that point, though. It was the summer before they'd moved to New York and they'd been arguing about how much stuff would fit in a dorm room and Bas had made one of his usual 'girl' comments about Kurt but the way he'd said it... well, it had hurt. And Kurt was an emotional wreck already because of the upcoming move and leaving his dad and living with strangers. So he'd broken down. And Noah was like his second brother, so...

Sebastian looked a little sick as he stared at Kurt, then shook his head. "Damn. I'm sorry, Kurt," he muttered, running a hand through his sleep-wrecked hair. Kurt shook his head and started to tell his friend not to worry about it, but Bas wouldn't have that. "No, don't. It's not okay. I was a dick, and I'm sorry. I just... Sometimes I still have trouble knowing how to be a friend, you know? I'm not exactly good at this." He was starting to blush.

Before Kurt could do much more than lean toward the taller brunette, Blaine crawled to the edge of the bed and made grabby hands at the two of them. "Hey, I want in on this sudden love fest. You guys are being all cute and sweet and stuff. Don't leave me out!"

Kurt laughed while Bas huffed and tossed a pillow at Blaine's face. "Now that you're awake, move your ass, blanket hog. You said you were making waffles this morning. I want my damn waffles." Even through his grumbling, Sebastian was smiling, and he only smiled more when he got simultaneous pecks on the cheeks from Kurt and Blaine before the boyfriends linked their arms through his and dragged him along to the kitchen.

In no time at all, Sebastian was working on coffee while Kurt sliced strawberries. Blaine was making a mess with the waffle batter, but it didn't really matter. They were also singing in practiced harmony, which was probably what woke Santana.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,"_

Sebastian rather surprisingly started, nodding at the kitchen window where snowflakes were starting to gather on the sill. It was definitely a chilly November day in New York, and all three boys found themselves enjoying the warmth of their apartment. Bas continued, Kurt harmonizing with him:

_"Everywhere you go,_   
_Take a look in the five and ten, glistening once again,_   
_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!"_

Pulling out four mugs, cream, and sugar, Bas danced his way to the kitchen cabinet and opened the first of what was sure to be many boxes of candycanes. He pulled one out for each of the mugs and unwrapped them as Kurt and Blaine sang the next verse, echoing the words where appropriate.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_   
_(Christmas)_   
_Toys in every store,_   
_But the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be,_   
_On your own front door."_

Blaine sang about boots and pistols, while Kurt took over the dolls, then they all got a surprise when Bas and Santana harmonized on the 'mom and dad' line, making them all laugh.

All four of them finished the song, Santana helping Blaine plate the waffles while Kurt scooped berries onto each one and Bas finished pouring coffee into each mug. It was easy for them all to fall into place around the table, digging in to the food and stirring their coffees with the candy before enjoying the minty warmth.

There was no hostility over breakfast. It didn't matter that Santana hadn't asked permission before showing up and taking over. There was peace and happiness and the snow outside made them feel that much warmer inside their little apartment.

"This waffle is amazing, and it isn't even Hummel's cooking. I'm pretty sure if breakfast was this good, lunch and dinner will guarantee I'm never leaving," Santana smirked, but Kurt shook his head and answered with a smirk of his own.

They were still stretched a bit tight as far as money went, what with Kurt still interning for no pay, and he didn't want to use all of Sebastian's inheritance. "Well, if you pitch in with the bills around here we might be able to afford to eat like this all the time, Satan. You missed the Ramen and water diet."

She cocked a brow at him before waving her hand dismissively. "My mom gave me a ton of money at graduation, remember? This is pretty much exactly what she told me to do with it, so... I'm living the dream in the big city. And 'til I figure out what I'm doing, I have funds, Lady Face. Don't worry. Auntie Tana will keep her boys fed well."

The wink should have been disturbing, but it just made Kurt shake his head and grin at his intimidating yet wonderful friend. Blaine was openly smiling like a puppy at the whole situation, and looked about a second away from demanding a group hug. "Before Blainers gets any crazy ideas, I'm going to shower. You all have fun cleaning up!" Bas said, hopping from his chair and practically running to the bathroom. This living arrangement was going to be... interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, yes, _yes_ , Blaine, _harder_!" They'd started off trying to stay quiet since it was the weekend and everyone was home and sex with others present was just kind of awkward, but that had all gone out the window once Blaine had decided to lick Kurt open, then pound into him mercilessly with Kurt's knees over his shoulders.

Kurt reasoned in his head that it would be impossible for anyone to avoid screaming in such a position, so he just kept vocalizing his pleasure as his boyfriend's cock stroked his prostate over and over again.

Of course, every time Kurt silenced himself, commentary was easily heard from just outside the (thankfully locked) bedroom door. "Yeah, _take it_ Hummel!" Santana crowed as Kurt bit his lip and mewled, arching his back on the bed and shoving his pelvis hard into Blaine.

"Oh, fuck, yes..." Blaine practically whimpered, hips jerking as his brow broke out in sweat. "God I don't even care that the she-devil is pounding the door in rhythm with my hips right now. That has to be a sign of how fucking hot you are." Kurt let out a snort of laughter that quickly shifted into a deep moan.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Santana were enjoying themselves plenty outside the door. It seemed Bas was trying to get his voice pitched as high as Kurt’s (which he was failing at, Blaine wanted to point out, but knew Kurt would be angry with him for doing) and the ex-Cheerio sounded to be humping the damn door.

A thought came to him and Blaine stared at Kurt in an odd mix of pleasure and horror as he rode out his orgasm, Kurt clenching around him and splattering their chests with come. “Oh, dear lord… They’re gonna team up and do this every time we have sex now, aren’t they? This is going to be our life until Santana leaves, Kurt. Or at least until they start dating. Can’t they both be straight and just date each other?”

“Okay, Killer, you are sleeping on the couch for that one,” Sebastian’s voice carried through the door while Santana cackled.

Kurt looked oddly serious when he reached for a wipe from the bedside table, still keeping Blaine’s softening cock clutched inside of him. “Please don’t wish that on us, honey. They’re already bad enough as weird cohorts. I don’t want to even imagine a world where they actually dated.” They were mostly cleaned up, so Kurt tossed the wipe at the tiny trash near the bed and lay back with a sigh, not wanting to return to the world where a smirky meerkat and devil woman were creeping on his sex life.

The idea of moving seemed just as bad to Blaine, who shifted, removed and disposed of the condom, then snuggled down into the bed with his boyfriend. “Can we just keep the door locked forever and live in here? Just us for the rest of our lives?” he asked with a sleepy sigh.

Instead of Kurt answering, Bas put in his two cents and made them both laugh as Kurt tossed Sebastian’s pillow at the door. “You’d get evicted eventually. And you need food. Unless you’re eating each other. Which is not sexy when it’s actual eating, just so you know. You guys aren’t allowed to leave me locked out with Satan!”

“Hey, that’s _my_ name for her, Bas! Get your own!” Kurt called in answer, reluctantly shifting Blaine off of him so that he could get up and find some acceptable loungewear. “Are these Cooper’s?” he asked as he pulled on a pair of sweats that were decidedly not his but too long to be Blaine’s. He didn’t think they belonged to Bas, either, since they were actually in Blaine’s dresser toward the bottom.

The curly-haired boy shrugged before nodding. “Yeah, I think so. Pretty sure I stole those some time last summer? I dunno. You have a shitload of Finn’s clothes so I don’t want to even hear it.” Kurt held up his finger to his lips, hushing his boyfriend lest Santana overhear. He had a few of Finn’s old football hoodies, his first letterman jacket (he’d gotten a second senior year because he’d gotten even _taller_ and the first didn’t fit right anymore), and a Hummel Tires and Lube shirt that was decidedly much too big to be Kurt’s but not quite worn enough to be his father’s. Blaine actually found the little collection of clothes to be adorable, but Kurt was easily embarrassed. He wasn’t supposed to cherish Finn as much as he did, or something.

Tugging on one of his own shirts from his dad’s garage, Kurt ran a hand through his messy hair while waiting for Blaine to be ready to reenter the main area of their apartment. Bas might have seen, and experienced, their entire bodies, but Santana hadn’t (other than what was displayed at any given party) and Kurt wasn’t quite ready for their relationship to reach such a level of comfort.

Blaine joined his boyfriend at the door and they opened it, walking out into the hallway hand-in-hand while Santana smirked at them in such a way that they both just looked at her before exchanging worried glances. “Creepy, Satan. You’re creepy. Where’d Bas go?” Kurt asked as Blaine poked his head around the corner into the kitchen to check if the missing male was in there.

Coming up with an empty room, he shrugged and looked to Santana as well. “He said something about lunch and tacos and took off. I think he’s bringing some back. I don’t know. He was too disturbed by the idea that you wanted us to fuck.”

She didn’t seem disturbed at all, though, which seemed odd, but whatever. Blaine rolled his eyes and kept holding Kurt’s hand as the two of them took seats on the couch and Kurt gathered his sketchbook. “Right, well, I need to work on planning out my big semester project, so…” He made little shooing motions at Santana while Blaine giggled until the Latina stood and stomped off toward her stolen room.

“Huh, well…” he murmured, starting to sketch away. “That worked better than I expected. You know, I bet we could take care of a living creature at this point. I mean, now we’re taking care of Satan and we’ve been handling the Meerkat just fine…” Blaine had dropped little hints about wanting a pet any time they were out and saw someone walking a dog or stumbled across a stray cat. The boy was an animal person, and Kurt actually found it rather adorable and charming.

Kurt hadn’t ever had a pet, but he’d ended up having Finn, who was messier and louder than any dog on most days. He was used to caring for his clothes as if they were living creatures, too, if he was being honest. It wasn’t completely ridiculous to think that maybe the two of them could actually raise a living thing between them.

The look on Blaine’s face made Kurt grin and giggle. “Are you serious right now, Kurt? You…” Hazel eyes lit up with delight at the very thought of having his own pet. “You’d get a dog with me? A puppy? I could take him for runs around campus and we could explore the city and…” He was definitely getting carried away, but Blaine didn’t care. He was excited and happy and even if they didn’t get a puppy right away, the simple fact that Kurt was willing to even consider it was huge to him. His parents hadn’t even let him get a dog since they were never home (never mind that Blaine was _always_ home and could have used the friend…).

“I was leaning more towards a cat, but I suppose a puppy would be fine. As long as you train it not to pee in the apartment or eat my shoes,” Kurt answered with a smile, though he knew it wasn’t time to make any rash decisions just yet. “It’s something we can definitely keep talking about, baby. You know, we don’t want to rush something so big and important. And Santana just moved in. I don’t really want to share any babies with her.”

Sebastian happened to walk in as Kurt was talking about babies, and the look on his face was classic. “What in the wide world of _fuck_ did I just interrupt? I’ve seen both of you naked. There are no lady parts. You can’t have babies.” The tacos almost fell, but Blaine jumped up to catch the leaning box and carried them to the table, calling for Santana along the way.

Still laughing at the look on Sebastian’s face, Kurt made his way to the table and grabbed a taco, shoving about half of it into his mouth at once. It seemed he wasn’t about to explain their conversation, so Blaine sighed and filled in the gaps instead. “We were talking about a dog. Well, a puppy, actually,” he said as he doctored his own taco with hot sauce. “We’re figuring you into our future, apparently, Bas, but hoping to not include Santana. At least that’s what I got from the discussion.”

The Latina shot a glare at them all before snatching another taco and biting it aggressively. Bas looked at her before turning his head and nodding at Kurt and Blaine both. “I can understand why you’d want to protect your young from _that_. It’s terrifying and… disturbing.” He rolled his eyes when Santana hissed at him. “Plus it has terrible table manners. I think the mighty Finnocence has better eating habits than you, Chickita Banana.”

For a few minutes they all just looked at him, then Santana threw a hot sauce packet at his face. “That’s like… an island girl. I’m _hispanic_ you moron. God, you can’t even insult me right. You’re pathetic. I’m going back to your room so I don’t have to share air with morons anymore.” And she turned on her heel while Blaine snickered and Kurt shook his head.

* * *

 

“Sebastian…” Blaine had gone to bed early while Kurt was working more on his project sketches and Bas was brooding over his computer while shooting random glares at his closed bedroom door. Apparently he thought a staring contest might help move Santana from his living space, but so far that theory didn’t seem to be so sound.

As it was, Blaine had grown bored and tired and decided to get a bit of extra sleep while the other boys worked away, so he’d snuggled up under the blankets and quickly nodded off into a pleasant dreamland. Only to be woken by an insistent Meerkat with roaming hands.

“Bas… what’re you doin? I’m… sleepin…” he yawned and shifted, but that only seemed to give Bas more access to his body and soon fingers prodded at his sides, working their way under his shirt and sliding the material up his body, which he stretched out to help the process along. “Mmm, you’re gonna wake me up,” he whined half-heartedly, already mostly awake and growing rather hard.

Sebastian simply hummed in response, sliding the shirt the rest of the way over Blaine’s head and tossing it aside before slipping over the curly-haired boy’s body, straddling his stomach and leaning down to kiss him deeply, exploring his mouth. “I’ll make it worth it for you. Promise,” he murmured into the kiss, moving back over Blaine’s body until their hips slotted together, both only in their underwear such that their erections rubbed together in a sinful dance.

Even as his pelvis jerked, Blaine shook his head and groaned. “Shouldn’t do anything without Kurt, Bas,” he whined, only to be answered by the distinct laugh of his boyfriend. Hazel eyes blinked sleepily open as the bed dipped beside him, gaze slowly lifting to meet the crystal blue stare of Kurt. “Oh, there you are. Okay, Bas, you can continue.”

It was Sebastian who laughed that time, though it soon turned into more of a grunt as he rocked their cocks together again. Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “Thank you for thinking with your head and your heart, sweetie. That’s very difficult to do when an eager Meerkat is all over you, I believe…” He grinned and tugged his own shirt off to join Blaine and Bas in semi-nudity.

After too much teasing and not enough full-nudity, Blaine was a twitching, whimpering mess and Bas was determined to get things moving along further. The tallest male ran his hands down between them and pulled the last layers of clothing off while Blaine reached out to drag Kurt’s boxer-briefs off at the same time.

It seemed like no time at all before Bas had three fingers pumping inside of Blaine, stretching him and rocking his hips so that his own leaking cock slid against the sheets on the bed. Blaine reached out to take Kurt’s erection, pulling at it until his boyfriend figured it out and shifted closer so that Blaine could wrap his lips around him.

The countertenor let out a deep moan and Bas muttered under his breath about how hot that was and how much Blaine could take. As Blaine writhed on the bed, Bas slid a condom over his erection and lubed himself up, moving his fingers out of Blaine only to replace them with his cock in one quick, full thrust.

Kurt keened as Blaine moaned around his cock. At the same time, Sebastian dug his fingers into Blaine’s thighs, holding them up and apart as he thrust deeper and deeper into the smaller male. “Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” he grunted, rolling his hips while Blaine sucked hard, making Kurt let out even higher noises. “Fuck, Blaine, you’re so fucking good. Such a cockslut…”

“Be nice, Meerkat,” Kurt growled, only to whimper as Blaine worked him over with his hot and talented mouth. Bas smirked by refrained from using any more colorful names as he pounded into Blaine’s body, the three of them working up a rhythm that made the bed creak.

Before either Blaine or Bas were too close to the edge, Kurt was hitting it hard, spurting down Blaine’s throat and shaking until he fell away from his boyfriend, only to nuzzle along his chest until he reached Blaine’s straining erection. Since Bas was still fucking him, Blaine wasn’t far from coming- he just needed a bit of help to get there as Sebastian had yet to stroke his weeping member.

Kurt licked his lips before sinking down on Blaine, warning Bas with his eyes not to jerk his hips too hard and hurt his precious face. Blaine’s gravelly groan had Kurt’s spent cock twitching and he swallowed hard around the curly-haired boy. A sharp gasp slipped from the countertenor’s lips when Bas slid his fingers through Kurt’s hair and tangled them there, tugging on him and forcing the pace of the blowjob, making him match Sebastian’s thrusts.

Soon, the room was filled with shuddering cries as Bas and Blaine came one after the other and Kurt whined as his oversensitive cock tried to harden again. They fell in a panting heap, only to hear applause from their… open… door.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kurt and Bas said at the same time. Blaine was already passed out, happily snoring and oblivious to their audience. “Go away, Satan!” Kurt yelled, then screeched as Bas tossed the used condom toward their doorway. “Fucking hell, Bas, if you get your jizz all over my floor I am going to fucking castrate you! Cretin…” he muttered, while Santana cackled and Sebastian glared petulantly.

The condom was cleaned up at Kurt’s insistence and Santana left after getting a few comments in. Once Kurt and Sebastian crawled in on either side of Blaine on the bed, the shorter brunette let out a deep sigh. “New rule. The door is always locked whenever the last one of us enters this room. Or no sex. Ever again. That was just fucking _wrong_.”

  
Only Santana would disagree.


	9. Chapter 9

The semester was quickly coming to a close and with it came Christmas and travel plans and finals and projects and _panic_. The first college semester was always a scary experience, it seemed, since no one was used to the pressures of finals and the fear of having no opportunities to ‘redo’ anything. Classes ended and that was that. College just wasn’t as forgiving as high school.

Bas was handling the pressure much better than Kurt. Blaine was somewhere in the middle, worrying over everything but also focusing on being a calming force for his frazzled boyfriend. It was just that Kurt put so much pressure on himself. He was so determined to do well and prove himself that he had ridiculous standards that no one else would expect him to meet. He was focused so hard on getting the perfect stitching on his inside pocket in the suit jacket for his final design project that he’d stabbed his finger enough to soak a gauze pad with blood.

Even Santana took an interest in trying to calm Kurt down. “Hummel, seriously, you’re starting to worry me. You’re fingers are fucking _bleeding_. That’s not normal, okay? You are going to do fine! I don’t compliment people, Kurt, you know me. If I’m telling you your shit is good, your shit is good. Alright? Calm down and stop… hurting yourself. You’re starting to freak me out.”

It was the genuine concern in the fiery female’s tone that made Kurt stop and listen to reason. Instead of trying to ‘fix’ parts of his project that were already solidly sewn, the countertenor focused on figuring out what he and the other inhabitants of the apartment were going to do for the holiday to come. Burt and Carole really wanted him to come home for Christmas, especially after he didn’t come home for Thanksgiving, and they hoped he’d at least bring Blaine along as well even if they didn’t stop and see the other boy’s family.

The thing that worried Kurt, though, was what Bas and Santana would do. He wasn’t sure if either of them planned to go home for Christmas, or if they even wanted to, and he didn’t think they’d want him prying into their business… It was the odd day when Bas and Blaine were both on campus and Kurt had time to work at home (as Isabelle had told him he was not to work during finals time or she’d actually fire him) so he turned to Santana with concern in his crystal gaze.

“Santana? What are you doing for Christmas?” he asked, fingers playing with the bandage on his thumb. His hands were torn up and he knew his father would have words about how picky Kurt had always been about keeping his hands smooth and soft even when he worked in the garage. Such was the life of a designer, though.

The Latina flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smiled lazily, leaning back against the couch and humming to herself. “I’ll probably just stay here, since I got a job yesterday. Working at that Spotlight Diner place where the waiters sing… People get discovered there all the time. Could be my ticket to fame.” Her tone was less than convincing, but Kurt didn’t comment. “It isn’t like I left home all that long ago. I’m not really ready to go back just yet, you know?”

There was a pain in her eyes that told of her heartache over whatever happened between her and Brittany, but again, Kurt didn’t ask. She’d talk about it when she was ready. Just like she showed her true concern for Kurt when he needed it most, she’d open herself up when she needed it most. And Kurt would be there. It was the weird sort of friendship they had.

“I think Bas is probably staying here, too. Unless he really wants to deal with Finn and my dad for a week or so. His family is… well, they don’t really get along. I think we should have a New Years party here, though. Maybe _not_ invite Rachel and her Ken doll?” They shared a laugh and Kurt shook his head, leaning back with Santana and letting out a sigh. “Who knew college would be like this, huh? The four of us living together of all people, me and Rachel not getting along? I mean… you never know what life will throw at you.”

It was strange, but there was an understanding amongst them all that this was just… right. Somehow, the four of them together, as dysfunctional and odd as it was, it just felt good. They had things in common and they understood each other on some level and it wasn’t like dealing with Rachel or Mercedes or any of the Dalton crowd. They were living like adults, dealing with life as it came at them, and they were doing a decent job of it.

Kurt found he was pretty happy with the twists and turns his life had taken. “You know, Satan… I’m glad you’re here.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The day of Kurt’s presentation of his final project came and Blaine and Sebastian were both there as promised. Santana had given her approval, admitting that she actually couldn’t find anything to complain about, which was quite something. Kurt looked confident even as his hands shook slightly.

Modeling came naturally to Sebastian, but not at all to Blaine. Luckily, the dapper male made up for his flubs with his charm, and the teacher and students were all actually impressed with both the work presented and the assistance provided by Kurt’s ‘friends’. By that point they all knew that Blaine was his boyfriend, but it was some silent agreement that no one acknowledge relationships when business was involved. Bas found it all pretentious, but held his tongue until they left the campus.

When they’d finished up at Kurt’s school, they were all ready to celebrate the end of the semester. It had been the last final between the three of them, and they had a few more days in New York before Kurt and Blaine would head to Ohio for the holiday, so they planned to enjoy themselves for a bit.

“Santana’s working at the diner for another… twenty minutes or so? You guys want to go get some food in her section and bug her until she gets off and can eat it with us?” Bas suggested, having grown closer to the sassy female over the last couple weeks. They’d all been bonding more thanks to common threads exposing themselves slowly but surely over time.

It seemed the fact that Bas and Santana were both more than their stand-offish attitudes would have people thing was a big factor in their bonding, not to mention how loyal they secretly were to their friends while pretending they weren’t emotionally attached to anyone. It seemed both of them would take a punch for Finn Hudson for some reason, and that was definitely something.

The boys strolled over to the diner, Bas and Blaine underdressed since they had to leave the clothes Kurt had made with the teacher and hadn’t thought to bring spares. The chill in the air was bothersome, but the actual clothing wasn’t bad, as Bas rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt and popped the collar in a way that made Kurt cringe while Blaine just bounced along in his plain polo. Kurt kept grabbing both of them and pulling them close to share the warmth of his layers, though.

“Santaaaana, your boys are here,” a voice called before a blonde girl with blue tips in her hair wandered over to the three of them and led them to a booth. “Finally out of classes for the semester? That should mean some celebration food and songs. You know I want a repeat of that drunken night last week, right? I’ve got it on good authority that _somebody_ can hit a high F!” Her eyes lit up on Kurt, who blushed and giggled.

Blaine was already looking at the menu while Bas searched the diner for their dark-haired harpy. “Oh, Dani, hush. You might get a duet later if you promise to sing with me and you keep the diet coke flowing, though,” Kurt said with a wink. The girl grinned and went to fill their usual drinks, even though they were in Santana’s section.

Instead of the same blonde returning with the beverages they didn’t even need to order, Santana showed up, passing Kurt a diet coke, Blaine a banana shake that Santana curled her lip at, and Bas a water with some lemon and a strange look. “Why are you smirking at me, Meerkat?” she asked, popping a hip while Kurt muttered something about everybody stealing his nicknames.

Sebastian squeezed the lemon into his water and stirred it with a straw, narrowing his eyes on her before he answered. “You haven’t asked her out yet. I can’t believe you, Lopez. You have zero game. No game at all. I mean, seriously. You were supposed to ask her out last weekend and what? Your balls fell out your ass and scurried off home to Lima? Come on, devil woman! Hit that!” He was hissing but Santana still kept mumbling about him being too loud and Dani overhearing.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and rolled their eyes. The playboy and sex fiend were having a secret conversation about wooing someone. Really? “This is insane. Look, you want to go out with her, Santana?” Kurt asked, standing as best he could in the booth and motioning to the girl in question. “Hey Dani! What are you doing for New Years?”

While Santana’s face grew redder and redder, Kurt proceeded to invite Dani to their party, mentioning that Santana would probably be bored without him and Blaine around and maybe Dani would want to check to make sure there weren’t any dead meerkats in the apartment while they were gone. The look the ex-Cheerio shot him promised pain, but it was worth it when her eyes lit up as Dani mentioned taking Santana out for a night while they were away, just to keep Sebastian safe, of course.

Their food came just as Santana got off the clock, so they all sat in the booth and munched on french fries and chicken strips and other fried foods that were not even close to healthy but perfect for celebrating a successful first semester of college. Dani took over their section, so she sneaked a fry and a comment every now and again until Kurt finally decided to take her up on that promised duet.

With a nod, Dani started the music and plucked up her guitar, hopping up on the makeshift stage as Kurt started the song.

_“So tell me what are we living for?_

_I say we chuck inhibitions_

_And sell our souls to rock and roll,_

_I need to know what I’m missin…”_

Kurt stood on the seat of the booth, grinning as Blaine grinned up at him, then skipping along the path above the booths made just for the performing wait staff. He swung around a support beam close to the stage as Dani took the next verse, finally letting himself relax like he hadn’t since the semester got trying.

_“So turn it up on the stereo!_

_Somebody light the ignition,_

_What the hell are you waiting for?_

_It’s time to make a decision!”_

They harmonized then, dancing together back to back, Kurt shimmying even as Dani strummed her guitar, Santana, Bas, and Blaine providing backup vocals.

_“I'm feeling the world go round,_

_It's spinning me upside down,_

_I'm finally homeward bound._

_I'm not giving up,_

_It's crawling under my skin_

_And I don't care if I sin,_

__

_I really want it,_

_I really want it,_

_I really want it right now!_

_I really want it right now!”_

They kept singing, Dani leaning in to Santana flirtatiously as Kurt sang a line to Bas: _“You show me hate and I’ll show you love,”_ which made the brunette laugh and scruff up Kurt’s hair. They’d already gotten far past that whole issue after all.

The blonde girl promised Blaine that _“All you need is inside yourself,”_ which made him smile rather happily. The whole song went over well, ending in a round of ‘nah-oooh’s and a lot of laughter. “Oh, that was fun. Glad you finally loosened up a little, Kurt,” Dani said with a wink before getting back to her work. Santana watched her leave with a longing look in her dark eyes that had Sebastian focusing intently on something in his own mind…

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Bas, are you sure you’re gonna be alright without us for a whole week?” It was the last day to schedule their flight and Kurt had put it off until the very last minute. It was time to commit, but he was nervous about leaving the ex-Warbler alone with Santana in their apartment. It was just… odd to not have the three of them together at any given time by then.

For his part, Sebastian just acted like Kurt was being ridiculous worrying about nothing. “Relax, Princess. I’ll be fine and I’ll play nice with the she-devil and I’ll even play match-maker a little if she lets me. Not that the two of them really need much more pushing, mind you…” He grinned and Kurt fake-punched his shoulder.

“That means you can click the ‘buy’ button, babe,” Blaine said with a laugh, peering over Kurt’s shoulder at their online shopping cart. “My mom and dad are going to be out of town, surprise surprise, but Coop’s coming home just to visit us. I think he’s been talking to your dad. Or Carole. I’d say Finn since we know they’ve been bonding or whatever, but I doubt the two of them would ever figure out actual plans if left to just them.”

All three of them laughed at that, then the tickets were purchased and Kurt and Blaine were set to be in Ohio from the twenty-second until early on the twenty-seventh. It wasn’t exactly a week, but it was close enough, so Burt was happy with it and Kurt was okay with being away.

For the time being, they had a few days left before it was time to go and Santana had long shifts at the diner so… “You know, you’re gonna miss us when we’re away, Bas,” Kurt murmured and Blaine moved the laptop out of his way so he could stretch out over both boy’s laps. “Gonna be in that big bed all alone…”

Blaine groaned and shifted in their laps while Bas licked his lips. “You two are going to be the death of me…” Sebastian muttered, shoving Blaine out of his lap only to stand up and lead them both to the master bedroom.

  
“It will be the most amazing death ever, though,” Blaine answered, closing and locking the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

“I really hate flying,” Kurt’s voice was a little raspy and a little higher than usual as he clutched the armrest on one side of him and Blaine’s hand on the other. Their flight was just taking off from New York and he was a nervous wreck. Why did he have to have such a weird fear of flying anyway?

Blaine held his hand tightly and whispered soothing words as the plane took off and Kurt was finally able to settle once they were sailing through the air as if they weren’t even moving at all. “You really don’t have to get so embarrassed, Kurt,” the shorter male said with a soft smile. “Everybody has fears. It’s okay that this is one of yours. It doesn’t bother me.” His golden gaze was so loving that Kurt couldn’t help but grin and lean in to peck his boyfriend on the lips, earning a cleared throat from a nearby passenger.

Both boys rolled their eyes, but settled in their seats and kept holding hands, refraining from more kisses while in present company. It was never a good idea to start something at over thirty thousand feet up with no escape available. Kurt did rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder, however, sighing easily into his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you,” he mumbled before nodding off for the rest of the short flight.

____________________________________________________________________________

By the time they’d retrieved their luggage and found the towering figure of Finn in the Columbus airport, Kurt had managed to banish all sleepiness from his system. It was easy, then, for him to rush into his father’s arms once they got home, ignoring the explanation that Finn had begged to pick them up and Burt just couldn’t fight him on it.

“I missed you so much, dad,” Kurt practically whimpered in his father’s ear as he hugged the man so tightly it was a wonder Burt didn’t turn blue from lack of oxygen. Anyone else might have felt awkward, but Blaine just stood there beaming at his boyfriend and the way he got along with his dad. They were such a perfect family. Blaine wished he had that with his father as well, but he was so happy Kurt at least got such love. “Where’s Carole?”

His question was answered by Finn, as Burt was too busy pulling Blaine into a bone-crushing hug and demanding that his ‘other son’ show him some love as well lest he feel neglected. “She had to work for a bit, but she’ll be back by dinner. Did you know Cooper’s coming to visit, too? We’ve been talking a lot lately. I didn’t know he had scheduled Skype dates with Blaine! That’s really not fair, Kurt. You should talk to me more. What kind of brother are you?”

It was disturbing how much Finn was starting to sound like Cooper. Kurt shot a glare at Blaine, but it went unnoticed as the curly-haired boy was still deep in a Burt Hummel bear hug. Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and grinning at the scene of his father and boyfriend. “Alright, enough love already! Finn, we talk all the time. Just because we don’t see each other’s faces doesn’t mean we don’t have a ‘brotherly bond’ or whatever the hell Coop’s been feeding your tiny little brain.”

The chase was on, then, as Finn figured out the he’d been insulted and Kurt decided he didn’t want whatever punishment the giant of a boy might see fit for him. He took off, rounding a corner and sliding in his socks before leaping to the stairs, taking them two at a time and heading for his old room. In the meantime, Burt and Blaine watched, doubled over in laughter as Finn took off after him.

“This is so not going to end well,” Blaine choked out between chuckles. Burt shook his head and agreed wholeheartedly. Still, they made their way to a better spot so they could see the upstairs hallway where Finn’s longer legs had allowed him to catch Kurt before he reached his safe haven of a bedroom with a locking door.

The countertenor squealed when his giant of a brother grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his side, holding his arms trapped against his body so Kurt squirmed but couldn’t move an inch. “Finn, no! Let me go! Come on, I didn’t mean anything by it,” he yelled, gasping in horror as Finn’s free hand worked toward his hair. “NO! Finn Hudson do not touch my hair, dammit! Finn! Fuck, Blaine, Dad, _help_!”

“Watch the language,” was all Burt said, chuckling right along with Blaine. For his part, Blaine did feel a bit bad as he laughed while Finn gave Kurt a noogie. The thing was, however, Kurt kind of earned it, and it wasn’t Blaine’s fault that the sassy male didn’t know how to hold his tongue. Plus, Coop was flying in the next evening and there was no way he wouldn’t be just as bad to Blaine as Finn was to Kurt.

Burt didn’t bother telling Kurt off again when he kept swearing through and after the noogie. His hair was sticking up like a porcupine and it was so hilarious the older man was too busy laughing to give a damn about the colorful language floating out of his son’s mouth. “I know where you sleep, Gigantor,” Kurt muttered, feebly trying, and failing, to flatten down his hair.

All threats seemed to bounce off Finn, as he shrugged and strolled his way to his own room, picking up his xbox controller and sliding his headset back over his ears before shouting at Puck to get his ass in the game. Kurt rolled his eyes and shot a glare at Blaine and Burt in turn. “I know where you two sleep as well, don’t forget.”

Blaine shared a concerned look with Burt before they followed the countertenor to the living room where the three of them settled in, Burt in his usual chair while Kurt and Blaine snuggled up on the couch, Blaine stopping his boyfriend from continuing to mess with his rumpled hair. “Leave it alone, okay? It’s cute,” he mumbled in Kurt’s ear, making the pale boy blush as Burt raised a brow and shook his head at them.

The three played catch up until Carole came home and joined in, quickly deciding to order pizza for dinner so there was more time spent just enjoying one another and less with Kurt taking over the kitchen and/or barking out orders as he cooked.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Morning saw Kurt and Blaine lying in a heap on Kurt’s old bed, not nearly enough room for the two of them, but they made it work. Blaine was on top of Kurt and drool was slowly dripping from his bottom lip over Kurt’s chest, forming a puddle that was already making the countertenor twitch. And he’d just woken up, too.

“Blaine,” he hissed, shifting beneath his boyfriend. Kurt didn’t really want to wake anyone else up, since they were half naked and definitely didn’t appear as innocent as they actually were. Because ew, no. Kurt was not going to repeat their high school experiences of nearly getting caught fooling around under his dad’s roof. At least, not unless he was really desperate. A morning hard-on and awkward snuggle did not qualify as ‘desperate’ so…

“C’mon, honey, wake up,” he tried a bit louder, voice a sort of rumble in his chest. All he got in response was a muffled groan and jerk of Blaine’s hips that was so not appropriate. Kurt felt himself harden all the more and threw his head back into his pillow with a similar groan, though more out of frustration than arousal. “Seriously, Blaine? Oh my God, wake up!”

At least the drooling had stopped. Of course, Blaine was pretty much humping Kurt in his sleep now and there was definitely a loud bang that announced Finn waking up a couple doors down the hall. Shit. Blaine really needed to wake up before he managed to make them both come in their underwear and have to do an awkward walk of shame while Finn pestered them about hanging out for the day until it was time to get Cooper. Yes, they’d agreed to spend the whole day with Kurt’s needy brother. Kurt would regret his pushover heart later.

“I swear, Blaine, I will tell Cooper about this. Then he’ll tell our children about how their father is an insatiable horndog even in his _sleep_ ,” the head of unruly curls had started to shift, then popped up at the words ‘children’ and ‘horndog’. Blaine blinked, then tossed a crooked smile at Kurt and muttered a ‘morning’ while slowing the rocking of his hips. Slowing, not stopping, Kurt noted. “ _Blaine_ , stop! Dammit, we are not having any form of sex when fucking _Finn_ is outside the door contemplating knocking right at this moment!”

As if to prove Kurt’s statement, a heavy knock rapped on the door and Finn cleared his throat outside. “Uh, guys? You okay in there? Are we gonna go soon? I thought you two wanted to get coffee at the Lima Bean before lazer tag!”

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine snorted in laughter. “Go get some breakfast, Finn. We’ll be down soon!” he answered, then glared at Blaine. “Do you want my brother to hear us getting off? Because I don’t. Cooper already did that, and I’m pretty sure Finn has seen more than he should have too many times at those ridiculous glee parties anyway. I don’t want to add to that. Our brothers are like demons, Blaine. Demons. They’ll hold shit over our heads for _years_.” He shook his head before relaxing back into his old bed.

“You know, you shouldn’t wake a guy with talk of children and horniness. Isn’t polite at all,” Blaine murmured, eyes twinkling slightly. It wasn’t the first time one of them had alluded to children, family, a future, but each time was something special. It was like a little promise that it was just a natural progression of their lives together. That it would happen and it was no big deal. That made it special somehow.

Kurt smirked, bucking his hips beneath Blaine and earning a hiss and a wicked smile. “And humping a guy awake after drooling all over him is? I have a puddle on my chest, Blaine. A puddle. Of drool. That’s gross!” He was soon distracted from his drool rant, however, when Blaine crawled up his body and planted a deep kiss on his lips, rocking their hips together yet again as if to point out how both of them were still affected by his morning humping even if they were bickering and had been interrupted by Finn, the great cockblocker.

“Mmm, want you,” Blaine growled in Kurt’s ear, their groins grinding together in a hot dance that had the bedsprings softly squeaking. Kurt couldn’t hold back a moan as Blaine trailed little nips and kisses along his jaw and neck.

They were about to actually work toward mutual orgasms when a loud knock had Kurt jerking upright on the bed, tossing Blaine to the floor with a painful thud. “Ow…” the curly-haired boy whined, looking up at Kurt then over to the door that slowly opened so that Finn’s head could pop inside.

“Puck’s gonna meet us for the lazer tag. He’s in town for a while cause of stuff in LA not working like he planned or something… something about a husband catching him snaking some lady’s drain? I don’t know. Anyway, I told him to meet us in a couple hours. So you better hurry up and get ready!” Dopey eyes found their way to Blaine, sprawled on the floor in nothing but his boxers, sporting his arousal quite obviously. Those eyes then found their way to a very pink-tinged Kurt who happened to be glaring deeply at his brother.

A pillow soon found its way to Finn’s face before Kurt screamed at him. “FINN! Get the fuck _out_! Get out, get out, get _out_! Do you not know to wait after you knock? There’s supposed to be an invitation before you open the damn door!” The door slammed shut then, leaving Kurt fuming and red faced on his bed while Blaine rubbed his sore ass from where he’d landed rather hard on the floor. “I want to go back to being an only child.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Lazer tag with Finn and Puck actually turned out really fun, especially when Noah insisted on pairing up with Kurt and they beat the crap out of Finn and Blaine. It was especially hilarious when Kurt showed incredible dodging skills and stealth like some sort of feline. Blaine joked that his affection for cat-based Halloween costumes was suddenly explained, as Kurt got the final hit in on him and celebrated his victory.

After that, the four of them went to lunch at Breadstix just for old time's sake, Puck shoving some in his pockets in honor of Santana, which made Kurt and Blaine giggle. Blaine then pulled out his phone and told Puck to strike a pose with his stuffed pockets, taking a picture and sending to to Santana back in New York.

“Wait, Tana’s stayin’ with you guys? Damn. That apartment has to be insane. That Smythe guy and the crazy lesbian Cheerio under one roof… Plus Kurt’s attitude.” Puck earned himself a good kick to the shin for that comment, while Finn and Blaine silently agreed that the living situation sounded (or was, in Blaine’s case) insane.

It was soon decided that the lot of them would head back to the Hummel-Hudson home for some video games, where Kurt killed Puck with a headshot five times in a row before he was commanded to “stop playing and go knit a fucking sweater or something” and instead unplugged the xbox, making both Puck and Finn whine.

“I do not _knit_ , Noah. I design. I sew. I make fashion. Someday you will wear my label, and I will point it out every chance I get,” he said proudly, grabbing Blaine’s hand and tugging him up and toward the door. “Now we need to go fetch the other problem child of a brother. So, you two don’t kill each other, kay?” He batted his lashes at the two ex-Titans and headed out to his old car, which had thankfully been kept in working order by his dad.

Blaine hopped into the passenger seat and started up their old car rides playlist on Kurt’s ipod and they were off for Columbus.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Blainers!” was all the warning Blaine got before he was tackled by his over-enthusiastic older brother. Kurt giggled in the background, gathering Coop’s bags and shoving them in the back of his car, then finally joined the two, forcing his way into the hug. “Kurtsie!” Kurt promptly removed himself from the hug in order to punch Cooper in the groin.

Once the older man was doubled over in pain, Kurt smirked and gave his boyfriend a kiss before jauntily making his way back to the driver’s side door. “You should really know better by now, Coop,” he called back at the visiting man, shaking his head as he got into the car.

Blaine helped Cooper into the back seat, then took his place beside Kurt, unable to stop himself from smiling the entire time. The sour look on Coop’s face only added to Blaine’s joy, especially when Kurt made an exaggerated pout in the rearview mirror at him. “Oh, quit it, Hummel. You have a mean right hook. Did Blaine teach you or something? Jesus. I should have stayed home and just Skyped you two. Much less dangerous for my health…”

They stopped for some food in Columbus because none of them had eaten dinner and it was already well into the evening. By the time they got to Lima it was almost eleven o’clock and Burt was snoring in his chair, Carole cleaning the kitchen while Finn flipped through channels on the TV.

Burt jerked awake when Cooper swooped in and obnoxiously kissed his cheek. At some point last summer Coop had spent a good week at the Hummel-Hudson house and just kind of became one of the many adopted children of the family. He ranked right up there with Puck and Blaine and recently Sebastian, amongst others. Rachel had mostly fallen out of favor, though. Maybe Cooper took her spot. Kurt inwardly shrugged to himself as he observed his dad swatting at the older Anderson brother.

“Get outta here, kid,” he grumbled, while Cooper laughed and called him ‘Pops’. Carole stood in the doorway grinning like a loon at the antics, clearly loving the familial bond that these three once-separate families had formed all together.

Kurt sidled over to his stepmother as he watched Cooper and Finn reconnect, Blaine finding his way into the fray as well as the four males wrestled over the remote control like some kind of wild animals. “They really are something, aren’t they? I think Coop is the youngest mentally, but Finn gives him a run for his money. Dad and Blaine don’t stand a chance against those two, though.” As if to prove this point, Cooper came out victorious while Finn sat on a disgruntled Blaine, Burt still looking around for the remote like a lost puppy.

Carole giggled, then leaned on her stepson and sighed. “They are something indeed. Oh, I do love them all. I am so happy for you, Kurt. The way you and Blaine look at each other it just… Oh, sweetie, it just reminds me of how I look at your dad. Like he’s everything and the only thing all at once and he’s safety and love. You two have something very special,” she wiped at her eyes and Kurt tried to muffle a sniffle as he did the same. “I’m just glad to be witnessing it, and get to be a little part of it is all.”

Leave it to Carole to be all sentimental and sweet and make Kurt cry. He shook his head at her but leaned in to give her a side hug all the same as the other four settled in to watch whatever Cooper had turned on. Then the familiar jingle got louder and Kurt groaned. “Oh my God, Cooper, turn your damn commercial off!” He slipped away from Carole and sneaked up behind the couch, plucking the remote from the older man’s hand and flipping the channel to TLC. “Ooo, _What Not To Wear_ marathon!”

In no time, Kurt perched on Blaine’s lap and Carole took her chair while Finn and Cooper shoved their way onto the couch with the cuddling boys. Burt was almost instantly back to snoring, and Finn wasn’t far behind.

“Hey, Kurt? You’re gonna design something really cool for me to wear when I’m on the red carpet for my big acting debut, yeah?” Coop asked sleepily, making Kurt blush.

He smiled softly and snuggled back into Blaine’s embrace before answering. “Of course, Coop. You’ll be the best dressed D-list actor in the place.” The snark was met with a stuck out tongue. A couple more episodes were watched before everyone made their way to bed, Carole setting up the couch for Cooper.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and holiday baking was planned for most of the day. Kurt felt comforted in the fact that his old home was filled with family, and Blaine felt more at home than he ever had at the Anderson household. This was what Christmas was all about. Love, happiness, family…

  
“Hey Kurt?” Blaine murmured as they snuggled under the covers, slowly nodding off. “I hope every Christmas is like this…”


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Eve saw two childish boys bouncing on the bed to wake up Kurt and Blaine, who thankfully were less awkwardly positioned than the previous morning. “It’s Christmas! Wake up, you losers!” That would be Cooper, who Kurt shoved so hard he fell off the bed with a grunt.

 

“Come on, guys! It’s time for pancakes and you have to make cookies so I can eat them all!” Finn whined before Blaine whacked him in the head with a pillow. Dealing with two brothers instead of just one was completely unfair. The curly-haired boy pulled the covers up over his head and groaned, snuggling closer to Kurt. “Meanies,” Finn grumbled as he got off the bed and offered Cooper a hand up.

 

Kurt glared at them both as Blaine kept hiding under the covers. “You both are insufferable. Go… start the coffee or something. I’ll come down and make breakfast in a few minutes,” he cuddled with Blaine before thinking of another warning to yell after Cooper and Finn. “And don’t either of you go anywhere near those presents!”

 

Giggling, Blaine popped his head back up from the covers and dropped a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips. “You know they’ll be back in five minutes or so if we don’t get down there and start breakfast, right?” he asked with a wry smile. Kurt just laughed and nodded in response. He did know that, but he wanted at least a couple minutes to just lay there with his boyfriend, enjoying the solitude and relative silence.

 

“I guess Coop and Finn are good practice for kids…” Kurt mused, kissing Blaine once more before rolling out of bed and stretching until his back popped. The boys really would come looking for him again if he didn’t get started on those pancakes soon, so he might as well get a move on. “You wanna help me or are you going to get a shower while I work on breakfast?” he asked Blaine, not even noticing the happy glimmer in those golden eyes.

 

Blaine cleared his throat before answering. “Um, I guess I’ll get a quick shower. It isn’t like you ever let me do much when you’re in cooking mode anyway,” he said with a cheeky grin, bounding over for yet another light kiss, pulling away before it could get any sort of deep, then making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

 

When he wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, Blaine was accompanied by his laptop, which was making familiar noises. Kurt grinned as his boyfriend approached him, flipping the last pancake onto the serving platter and waving his spatula at the screen. “Hey Bas! How’s the apartment and our lovely Satan? You two haven’t killed each other yet, I see.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes but grinned in answer. “ _You know, you can’t see her, so I wouldn’t go jumping to conclusions, Princess,_ ” he sighed and Blaine set the computer on the counter as he gathered juice and milk from the fridge and Kurt pulled some bacon from the stove. _“We’re getting along well enough. She’s actually with Dani at the moment. They’ve gotten very close very fast, you’ll be happy to note. I think Dani could be good for her. They both seem really… happy._ ”

 

There was an odd sort of look in Sebastian’s eye, but it was gone quickly and Blaine was busy trying to juggle glasses for all six people currently residing in the house, so he couldn’t dwell on it. Instead, he called into the living room for the other four family members to come to the table. “Well, we’re about to eat some breakfast, but we’ll talk to you again soon, okay, Bas?” he asked, feeling guilty for leaving the other man alone on Christmas Eve. “Maybe we’ll call and let you sing with us while we bake. You can tease Kurt til he throws flour at the computer.”

 

Bas grinned and laughed and the three of them said their goodbyes just as Coop and Finn crashed in and yelled ‘hi’ and ‘bye’ to Bas as well. “I miss him too,” Kurt whispered, leaning in to rest his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. They shared a moment before joining everyone at the table and digging in.

* * *

 

_“Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,_

_(reindeer!)_

_Had a very shiny nose!_

_(like a lightbulb!)_

_And if you ever saw it,_

_(saw it)_

_You would even say it glows!_

_(like a flashlight!)”_

 

Kurt could hardly believe his boyfriend and Bas were singing the ridiculous echo-version of Rudolph, but at the same time it was just so _them_ it made sense. Blaine would sing the real line, then Bas would pipe in with the echo from the laptop which was most likely getting more cookie ingredients between its keys than it deserved.

 

The countertenor mixed dough in a huge bowl while Blaine wiggled his butt, decorating already cooled sugar cookies with red and green frosting as he sang.

 

_“All of the other reindeer,_

_(reindeer)_

_Used to laugh and call him names!_

_(like gay-face!)”_

 

Kurt threw a handful of flour at the computer, making Bas laugh too hard to mention the games the reindeer played. “You two are awful. Really and truly. I don’t know why I put up with you, let alone date one of you.” Kurt’s voice was drowned out as Blaine raised his singing voice and Bas resumed his echoing.

 

_“Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_

_Santa came to say,_

_(in his underwear!)_

_Rudolph with your nose so bright,_

_won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_Then how the reindeer loved him,_

_(loved him)”_

 

Kurt rolled his eyes through the end of the song, because at ‘loved him’ the two clowns of boys he associated himself with batted their lashes and made lovesick faces at him. “Obnoxious fools, that’s what you are. Shouldn’t you be writing papers or something, Meerkat?” They both just grinned at him, though, Bas laughing while Blaine hummed ‘Frosty’ under his breath.

 

The final batch of cookies came out of the oven just as Blaine and Kurt harmonized on the last note of ‘Silver Bells’ and Bas yelled out ‘hello’ to Santana. The Latina sauntered over to talk to Kurt and Blaine for a bit, then they ended their Skype call with Sebastian in order to carry a tray of cookies and some glasses of milk into the living room where the others were clustered around the TV watching holiday specials on ABC Family.

 

“Hey, cookies!” Finn yelled, grabbing a snowball cookie and shoving it in his mouth whole. Carole reprimanded him for it, but he still munched happily even as Burt sneaked a few of the chocolate dipped peanut butter wonders that were buckeyes.

 

Upon getting caught eating the super-sweet balls, the oldest male shrugged and gave his son a kicked-puppy look. “They’re my favorite, Kurt,” he mumbled with his mouth full, causing the countertenor to roll his eyes but relent.

 

Soon, everyone had a napkin with cookies in their lap and a glass of milk before them and Coop and Finn had crawled to the tree to snatch one gift for everyone to open, as was the Hummel (and now extended Hummel-Hudson-Anderson) family tradition. “Here. This one’s for Burt, this one’s for Blainers… oh, and here’s a tiny one for you, Finn!” Coop boasted, earning him a knock on the head with his own present from the lumbering Hudson male.

 

“That’s yours then. Here, mom, Kurt,” he handed out the other gifts, then they each set aside their treats and everyone started unwrapping. It was no surprise that Finn had his gift open first, revealing a flight voucher to LA. “Whoa, what?”

 

Coop was grinning like a loon, tackling Finn and putting him in a headlock before giving him a noogie much like the one Finn gave Kurt two nights ago. “Thought you could come visit me and see if the city of fame and fortune inspires you. I know your friend kinda struck out there, but you gotta get out of Ohio, man. And since we’re almost brothers…” He wiggled his brows at Kurt and Blaine, making Blaine toss a cookie at his head.

 

Carole glared at all four boys before shaking her head and letting a small smile slip past her lips, then opened her own present and gasped. “Oh, Kurt!” she cried, pulling the hand-stitched silk scarf from the box and paper and running her fingers over the embroidered pattern. “When on earth did you have time to make this? Oh, honey. This is so gorgeous! Now your father needs to take me out somewhere fancy so I can wear it.” She grinned at Burt, who just laughed and said he’d work on it.

 

Blaine opened his gift next, looking at his brother and grumbling. “Really, Coop?” He pulled a book from his wrapping paper, titled _Brotherhood: A Guide to being a Great Brother_. “You highlighted the entire ‘communication’ chapter. Are you serious? Cooper, you are so obnoxious, I swear…” Just to stop the two from bickering, Kurt opened his gift and looked at Finn with watery eyes.

 

“How did you even know how to make these? Or what I wanted to call my label?” he asked, running his fingers over the full spool of white ribbon with crisp black writing spaced with about an inch between each label that would become a sewn in tag on every piece of clothing Kurt made from there out. Finn had to have gotten Carole’s help, but he clearly came up with the idea as he was blushing and looked so nervous…

 

‘Porcelain Designs’ was printed in an elegant masculine script, bolt and simple on the white ribbon. “I saw you doodle it a bunch of times since you started talking about Parsons. I just… I dunno. You already make stuff. You should have your label on it.” Finn shrugged, but Kurt was already off the couch, leaping at his brother and hugging him tight about his neck.

 

Blaine carefully rolled up the bit of ribbon Kurt had unraveled to look at, then smiled at the image before him. “Thank you,” Kurt murmured wetly in Finn’s ear, squeezing him extra hard once more before finally reclaiming his spot on the couch by Blaine. Burt was opening his gift, grinning over at Blaine as he uncovered an NYU fitted ballcap.

 

“I thought you could use one from my school, since we’re pretty much family and all…” he muttered shyly, making Burt shake his head and bark out a laugh as he bent the bill and put it proudly on his head.

 

Motioning for Blaine to come over, Burt took him in his arms and gave him a strong, solid hug. “We are family, kid. And I’m damn proud of you. I’m happy to wear this hat,” he was grinning just as wide as Blaine. Kurt and Carole shared a look, then Coop interrupted everyone as he opened his gift and stole the attention.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, opening up a plain card that had nothing but his name scrawled across the front. Kurt looked at Carole, but she just grinned and shook her head. Cooper started reading aloud. “ _‘This is a standing invitation to Cooper Anderson inviting him to any and all family functions, including but not limited to the major holidays, at the Hummel-Hudson household. Any time you are in or near Lima, you are not only welcome, but required to stop over and visit. Love, Carole and Burt.’_ You… I… _really_?” His eyes were wet and he looked like a young child as Coop looked from one adult to the other, almost bouncing as they nodded in confirmation. “ _Thank you_!” He was on top of Burt in his arm chair hugging him tightly in the next instant, making the man yell out in shock as the rest of them laughed.

 

It was already a merry Christmas, and they were each only one gift in…

* * *

 

If Christmas Eve was surprising in the morning, Christmas Day was doubly surprising as it wasn’t even anywhere near sunrise when the two clowns Kurt and Blaine happened to be related to stormed in and jumped on the bed.

 

“Oh my God, what the fuck? Get out!” Kurt screeched as Blaine clawed at him, trying not to fall off the bed as Coop weighed him down, dragging him off the warm, comfortable surface. “Blaine! Let go, _ow_!” Kurt cried as he was tugged half way off the bed behind Blaine. “It is way too early for this. Go back to bed, Finn! Cooper! Dammit!”

 

It took a whole fifteen minutes to get them out of the room, and by then Kurt and Blaine were awake and in need of cheering up. “The good news is, I think you scared them into actually listening and leaving us alone until at least eight. So…” Blaine said softly, trailing his fingers up Kurt’s arm and leaning in to follow them with his lips.

 

Kurt shivered, reaching down to adjust himself in his boxers, still not wearing more than those despite their usual interruptions by their brothers. It wasn’t anything the other boys hadn’t seen before, after all. Underwear wasn’t naked.

 

“Mmm, I love you, Kurt,” Blaine purred against Kurt’s throat before nipping and sucking at the flesh there, jerking his hips and rubbing their erections together. The two writhed, groaned and moaned into kisses as they worked to climax. They kissed and snuggled their way into a nap until Kurt’s alarm went off at quarter to eight.

 

After a shared shower, the boys made their way to the living room just as Finn pulled Carole and Burt to the room and Coop finished piling the presents up for everyone. They all exchanged gifts, then Blaine put on one of the bow ties Kurt made him (he made him a whole set in every color of the rainbow this year) while Kurt helped Carole in the kitchen, all the while talking about how excited he was to use the fancy new sewing machine Blaine surprised him with.

 

They had dinner as a family, then Skyped with Bas, Santana, and Dani. The evening after dinner was spent with cookies and more Christmas specials on TV while Kurt and Blaine relaxed in preparation for their early flight the next morning. Then Cooper sprung something on them.

 

“So, I’m flying with you guys to New York.” He said it like it was nothing out of the norm.

  
Kurt gaped at him while Blaine found his voice. “You’re… wait, you’re coming to New York? You’re staying with us? But… Santana’s staying with us!” Coop just grinned and shrugged and double checked on the time of the flight the next morning. Kurt and Blaine agreed that they needed to get rid of Santana as soon as possible and get Bas back in his room. There was no way they were explaining everything to Cooper. No. Way.


	12. Chapter 12

Flying back to New York was a lot less calm than flying to Ohio had been. On the flight to Ohio, Kurt had been comforted by Blaine and had relaxed rather easily and it had been… nice. Even with his fear of flying. The trip home, though… Well, it was chaos. But that should have been expected given that it involved Cooper.

 

It all started when they boarded the plane and Coop acted like some kind of known celebrity. Which he really, really wasn’t. No matter how much he wished he was. Cooper was a commercial man. People didn’t go crazy over commercial people. Kurt had barely restrained himself from hitting the man  he was convinced would someday be his brother-in-law as he worked on getting in the stewardess’s pants. Skirt. Whatever.

 

“I am so sorry,” he and Blaine took turns muttering as they dragged the obnoxious man-child to their seats, strapping him in while he pouted at them both.

 

Coop whined. Openly _whined_ at them then, making Kurt whine in embarrassment. It was a whole symphony of whining with Blaine in the middle trying to deal with it. “Would you both shut up?” he snapped, the plane starting to move and causing Kurt to whimper and cling to Blaine in fear. Which Cooper noticed, of course, and laughed at.

 

“Oh, shut up, Cooper. I can  make the time you spend at our apartment hell on earth. I’m not above it. You’re pretty much my brother too by now-” he broke off when they lifted into the air and his ears started to hurt. Kurt was lost to them for the next fifteen minutes as they gained altitude and he fought with the cabin pressure and his vicious anxiety.

 

When Kurt came back around, Blaine was lovingly stroking his hair and Cooper was trying to snatch a bag of peanuts from Kurt’s tray. “Why are all the peanuts over here?” he asked, earning himself a detailed explanation about how Coop had started throwing nuts at the stewardess and unsuspecting passengers. So Blaine took them away. Kurt looked at Cooper with intense judgement until the older male settled in his seat and pulled on headphones, watching a movie on his phone until they got to New York.

 

“I think he’s secretly adopted. Just don’t tell him. But there’s no way I could actually be related to that, right?” Blaine whispered to Kurt, who laughed and agreed.

 

Kurt clung to Blaine once more when they landed, then kicked Cooper in the back of the knee for laughing at him. By the time they got to the apartment, Coop was limping and Kurt was ranting about how he was going to get rid of a brother before he even officially got him as one. Sebastian and Santana were gaping in confusion, to say the least.

* * *

 

“So, wait, you’re seriously kicking me out? Because of _Cooper_?” Santana questioned, hand on her hip. Sebastian was already working on moving her stuff out of his room and his stuff back in. He looked like a giddy child, which warmed Kurt’s heart, honestly.

 

Santana looked pissed, though, which was frightening. “Sorry, Satan. You and Dani are good though, right? I mean, you can just… move in with her. Be together. Get your… lady loving on or whatever.” Kurt looked so awkward as he spoke that Blaine couldn’t hold back his giggles, which earned a glare from the angry Latina. “Look, you knew you couldn’t stay here forever, Santana. You need to move out and Blaine and I need our room back. Seriously. It’s time.”

 

The fact that Cooper kept staring at her boobs definitely helped Santana get a move on. She ended up slapping him on her way out, because he asked if she was sure she was a full lesbian. Sebastian offered him an ice pack after high-fiving Santana and commanding that she bring her girlfriend to their New Years party. It was actually pretty smooth as far as kicking someone out could be.

 

“So, where do I get to crash then?” Coop asked, face still red with Santana’s handprint. There was little chance that the New Years party could go by without something crazy happening, given that Cooper would be there, but there was little to do about that now.

 

Blaine grabbed a pillow and shoved it at his brother. “Couch,” he said simply, then wandered off to find some blankets, ignoring the older man’s pout. “And don’t bother Bas. Or us. Really, you should like… go wander today. Or something. Yeah. We’ll do stuff tomorrow. But right now you should… go away.”

 

Sebastian had been giving them looks from the time they got back, like he really wanted to show them how much he missed them but… Cooper. Cooper didn’t need to be in on that little bit of knowledge because families didn’t need in on that and… yeah. It would just be easier if all that stayed between them and their New York friends. Rachel’s lecture was enough. They didn’t need hell from Cooper, too.

 

The message seemed to get through once Blaine suggested what places Coop needed to go, shoved him out the door, and locked him out of the apartment. He only pounded on the door for five minutes before giving up and wandering off to do as his younger brother said, which meant Bas, Blaine, and Kurt were finally, _finally_ alone again.

 

“Missed you two,” Sebastian murmured, approaching them and wrapping an arm around each of their necks. He grinned before leaning in to kiss first Kurt, then Blaine. “Shouldn’t go away like that again. At least not until I… figure something out…” They didn't’ talk about Bas moving on and finding someone often, but it was always a side thought. A background idea. Someday, but not now. Not right away. Right now they all had what they needed, and that was each other.

 

Kurt grabbed Bas around the neck and pulled him forward, rocking their hips together and practically purring in delight. “Mmm, missed you too, Meerkat. Wanna go to our room and explore how much?” His eyes held a mischievous glint as he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and tugged him toward the bedroom, Blaine following along happily. They didn’t even bother to drag their luggage into the room yet. Unpacking could happen later. Right now, they needed to get reacquainted.

* * *

 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

“Come on, Blainers! Kurtsie! Mouse faced guy! Let me in!” The muffled whine of Cooper made Kurt groan and roll over in bed, shoving on Bas and Blaine to get one of them to go out and let the idiot in so he’d shut up. After the welcome home romp, the boys had fallen asleep naked and cuddled up together and now they were being interrupted. By the idiot Blaine called a brother.

 

The moaning from outside only got louder, and Kurt started to fear their neighbors calling the cops. “Go let your idiot brother in already, honey. He’s going to get us in trouble,” he grumbled, curling up more in the covers and refusing to budge. If Coop came in and bothered him he’d just get an eye full of naked Kurt. That was how little the countertenor wanted to move at the moment. “Bas, you better go to your room. Don’t wanna start a lecture…” Kurt yawned and rolled over away from the other two, ignoring the world.

 

With a combined eye roll, Blaine and Bas got out of bed and shrugged on some lounge pants, Blaine grabbing some of Sebastian’s without really thinking and swimming in the length even more than he did in Kurt’s. “Giant tree person…” he muttered at the taller man before stomping to the door and letting his brother in.

 

“Finally!” Cooper dramatically flailed into the apartment and pouted at Blaine like a kicked dog. “I thought you were gonna leave me out there forever, Blainers! It was traumatizing!”

 

Sebastian muttered “I wish he had,” as he stomped into his room and shut the door, making Kurt snicker from the main bedroom.

 

Giving Cooper a dirty look, Blaine shook his head and a sighed. “I couldn’t risk the neighbors filing a noise complaint. You really are a problem child, Coop, you know that? I mean, if I’m not having some sort of crisis that requires you to actually be the older brother with the sage advice, you turn into an annoying man-child.”

 

He started to feel bad when Cooper got a look about him that screamed disappointment and just… sadness. What was going on with Coop anyway? He’d never been this obnoxious before, even when he was being ridiculous. “Coop? Is… is something wrong?” Blaine asked softly, sitting on the couch next to his brother.

 

“Uh… I mean… Everything’s fine, Squirt. Really,” he tried before his voice cracked and his expression broke into one of utter defeat. Blaine rushed forward with a hug. Usually it was Cooper comforting him. He never thought his big brother would need him like this. “I just haven’t really been getting anywhere in LA, I mean, I can pay the bills and still have enough left over but… I was supposed to be a star, you know? I was supposed to make you and mom and dad _proud_. I’m just a joke.”

 

The older man wiped at his eyes and Blaine shook his head, rubbing Cooper’s back. He was sure Kurt at least could hear everything. Bas could probably hear as well, but they wouldn’t interrupt. This was brother time. “You aren’t a joke, Coop. You’ve always inspired me. I mean, it isn’t like mom and dad were supporting my big dreams all this time, right?” He smiled at his brother, but Cooper still looked sad.

 

Clearing his throat, Coop looked around the apartment and smiled wistfully. “I always thought I’d settle in somewhere first. Meet someone. Bring her home and show her off. I just… I’m failing, Blaine, and it hurts. I don’t have the things you have. I’m jealous, little brother. I mean, you and Kurt and New York… You have it all. Just… don’t give it up for anything, okay?”

 

Blaine shook his head and hugged Cooper hard. “Hey, you’ll get there, too. There’s no due date on life, Coop. Things happen when they’re meant to. Don’t count yourself out yet.” This time, Cooper returned the smile more fully. “You do need to stop reverting to a child, though. I mean, you’re better than that, Coop. At least be an annoying adult if you must be annoyi- Hey!”

 

The brothers were soon wrestling, falling off the couch while Cooper got Blaine in a headlock and Blaine pinched Coop’s calves. They fought and laughed until Kurt and Bas came out and demanded dinner. The four of them got along much smoother for the next few days thanks to the brothers figuring out where they stood, and Kurt made sure to turn up Cooper’s commercial whenever it was on the TV, just to make him smile.

* * *

 

“How many people did you invite?!” Kurt yelled at Bas over the crowd in their apartment. It was New Years and the city in itself was loud enough. They had the Times Square celebration on the TV and their entire apartment was packed. Kurt had no idea who half the people there even were.

 

Bas shook his head and shrugged. “I didn’t! I mean, I mentioned it to a few people and I guess word got around. Plus, Dani and Santana invited whoever. There are even people from NYADA! I don’t know where the fuck they heard about it, since Rachel and Plastic are on the banned list…” Kurt murmured that it was probably through Elliot, since he had friends at the arts school, too.

 

A few minutes later, Blaine crashed into the two of them with a heavy groan. “Cooper is hooking up with some chick in our bedroom and I am pretty sure Santana just dragged Dani into yours. We should have locked the doors. This is not going to be fun…” he downed whatever concoction was in his plastic cup and made a face. “I need more alcohol to deal with these people. You guys coming?”

 

The three of them got to the kitchen just as a blonde guy was leaving it, drink in hand and a grin on his face. Sebastian was the one to question the guy, as he had the most voice left along with more sobriety. “Who the fuck  are you?” A sober Bas didn’t mean a pleasant Bas, however, which Kurt and Blaine probably should have thought of before letting him speak first.

 

The stranger chuckled and spoke with an English accent. “Oh, I like you…” he grinned at Sebastian, offering a hand to shake. “Adam Crawford. NYADA junior. I take it you’re the hosts of this celebration?” Kurt and Blaine shared a glance while Bas looked the blonde guy over.

 

“You would be correct. Sebastian Smythe, NYU freshman. Those two are my roommates. They also don’t matter at the moment. Come. Chat,” he commanded, pulling Adam by the hand he’d been shaking and wandering through the crowd without sparing a second glance for Kurt or Blaine.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine grabbed for some alcohol. “Yeah, definitely need to be more drunk for this shit. We’re losing them all slowly but surely. I feel like we should be wandering off to a closet together or something at this rate.”

 

The countertenor laughed, but took the offered drink from his boyfriend. “You know I am not about to crawl back into the closet, sweetie. And honestly I don’t know if there’s a single private area left in this apartment right now. Let’s just drink and watch the ball drop and kiss at midnight and then kick everybody the fuck out, okay? After that we can have all the… private moments… that we want…” He slid up to blaine, wrapping a leg around his hip and grinding against the shorter man, eliciting a throaty moan.

 

“Mmm, that sounds perfect,” Blaine muttered, only to growl when they were interrupted by Elliot.

 

Their friend laughed and shook his head at them. “Oh, don’t let me stop you. Carry on. You two are hot. I just wanted you to know that it’s about ten minutes til the ball drops and people are passing out on your floor, so we might want to be ready to call cabs or something. Eli offered to help earlier, but I’m pretty sure he’s never actually been shitfaced before and he drank way too much, so he’s kinda sleeping on the couch with some adorable girl hugging him like a teddy bear.”

 

The three of them made it to the living room with three minutes to spare, taking pictures of the scene on the couch so as to blackmail Eli later on. Kurt and Blaine were wrapped up in each other as the countdown started, and they noticed Bas wasn’t even paying attention to the numbers as he made out with the man he’d met earlier.

 

“10… 9…” Kurt looked around and thought about how some of his favorite people were missing from this moment. “6… 5…” Finn was in Lima for some stupid reason, being pigheaded as usual, Rachel was with Brody, the plastic wonder… “3… 2… 1…” But Blaine was here with him, so it was okay.

 

He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend passionately, not worrying about anyone else but the man he loved and who loved him right back. It didn’t matter that their bed was being soiled by Cooper and whoever he dragged in there. It didn’t matter that something odd had happened with Santana and Brittany to lead her to them and New York and this new girl who seemed good for her. It didn’t matter that Bas might have actually found someone to move on with and not need them anymore.

  
The crowd of people in their apartment didn’t matter at all. The only things that mattered were Kurt and Blaine and the fact that they were welcoming another year together. That they’d welcome every year together, if Kurt had his way. “I love you,” he whispered amongst the many cheers for the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Monday will be the last update until after my vacation. I will be on vacation with family from Thursday, June 25th through Saturday, July 4th. I am not sure if I will be able to update July 6th or not. Most likely I will be updating June 22nd and then not again until July 10th!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding! :D


	13. Chapter 13

 

About a week into January, Kurt and Blaine headed out to meet Bas and Adam at a local bar for a double date of sorts. Cooper had left the day classes started back up, and Bas and Adam had started ‘officially’ dating the day after that. It wasn’t a formal date by any means, but drinks out in the city seemed like a nice alternative to yet another night in worrying about homework and work in general and bills and… adult life sucked, basically, and the three roommates had decided they could use a break.

 

“We have to be supportive, huh?” Blaine asked Kurt with a sour look on his face, He really wasn’t a fan of Adam ever since the guy had called bow ties ‘archaically old fashioned’ one night when he picked up Bas and spotted Blaine in the apartment. Of course, Kurt had bristled at the comment, but Sebastian was quick to get Adam out of the apartment and on to their dinner date. He hadn’t been around since then.

 

Kurt sighed and reached out to straighten Blaine’s bow tie (one that kurt had made) before leading the way into the bar. “Unfortunately. For some reason Bas likes him, and we’re gonna be good friends. Until the fucker messes up and Bas kicks him to the curb. Then we can let out all our true feelings.” The countertenor smirked, making Blaine giggle until they spotted the couple at a high-top table near the bar. “Hey, Bas!”

 

The blonde near Sebastian made a face at the nickname which had Kurt rolling his eyes and mentally reminding himself to play nice. It wasn’t Seb’s fault his choice of date was kind of a jerk. Kurt glared at Blaine when he took the seat closest to Bas, leaving the brunette to sit by the annoying member of their party. “Hey Adam,” he greeted stiffly, blue eyes narrowed.

 

It was awkward, to say the least, sitting around drinking with a guy who obviously didn’t care for Kurt or Blaine all that much. He called Blaine’s bow tie ‘cute’ in a condescending way, then Bas suggested a round of shots and went to the bar to avoid whatever confrontation might be about to happen. Blaine went with him to ‘help carry the drinks’ leaving Kurt and Adam alone together.

 

“It’s cute how you dress your little boyfriend,” Adam remarked, taking a pull from his beer and looking down his nose at a frustrated Kurt. “Little bow ties and cuffed pants. Adorable, really.” The cruel look in his eyes made Kurt’s gut roil with rage.

 

After checking to make sure the others were still waiting at the bar, Kurt leaned toward Adam and shot him his best bitch face. “He actually is quite adorable, and I love his style. His. Style. That he chooses. Not me. I don’t feel the need to control my boyfriend’s life, you see,” Kurt growled. “Bas may be into you now, but trust me, he has better options and he’ll open his eyes to those soon enough. You are so far beneath him it’s disgusting.”

 

The evil glint in Kurt’s eyes was only slightly extinguished by Adam’s next words. “Better options? What, like you?”

 

Was that what Kurt was thinking? It was true he sort of missed having Bas in their bed, snuggling and kissing and doing whatever they pleased without the worry that Bas was cheating. He didn’t want to trap Sebastian in the weird friends-with-benefits thing they had going without any chance of a ‘real’ relationship, but at the same time, he didn’t want to give that up for someone like Adam.

 

Kurt just wanted his friend to have a good boyfriend, or stay with him and Blaine until that happened. He didn’t want Bas sticking with some jerk just because he wanted a relationship of his own or felt guilty for being in the middle of what was deemed ‘Klaine’.

 

When Blaine and Bas got back to the table, Kurt was still mostly lost in thought. He felt like he really did need that shot about then, so he raised it to the others and toasted… something. He wasn’t even sure, then tipped his head back and downed it in a burning swallow.

 

The rest of the night followed much the same- burning shots, a drunken haze, Kurt finding himself more capable of ignoring the many comments from Adam even as he sneered and slammed back another shot. It was a bad coping mechanism, but it was working, so Kurt continued. At least, he did until he tried to stagger to the bathroom and just about fell on his ass.

 

Blaine tried to rush to his aid, but Sebastian was closer and hurried to Kurt’s side, propping him up and helping him to the bathroom while Adam silently glared. “Easy there, Princess,” Bas sassed, helping Kurt to a urinal and supporting him while he relieved himself. It probably should have been awkward, but it wasn’t, and that made Kurt groan in frustration. “You okay, Kurt?”

 

He looked at Sebastian’s emerald eyes and shook his head, sighing, then regretted the action as it made him even dizzier than he already was. “Fuck. Not really. I don’t know, Bas. Why the fuck are you with that guy anyway?” Kurt blurted, earning him a surprised, then irritated look from Bas.

 

“It’s hardly your business who I date, Princess,” he spat, still supporting the unsteady countertenor but not doing any more to help him. “You have Blaine and he has you and neither of you gets a say in who has me or vice versa. Got it? Good. Are we done here? I think you and Blaine should get home. You’re fucking drunk.”

 

Kurt stared at Bas before they started back to the table, the taller man explaining that it was about time for them to call it a night and asking Adam if he wanted to continue their evening at his place. When Bas left with the blonde, Kurt’s blood ran cold, and Blaine had to help his boyfriend out to a waiting cab.

 

Holding Kurt close to himself, Blaine whispered in his ear. “Are you okay, baby?” It was a question Blaine himself couldn’t answer, but he had a feeling he already knew neither of them was actually okay. Not with what was going on or the guilt they felt for possibly causing it.

 

“No,” Kurt muttered roughly, burying damp eyes in the front of Blaine’s polo for the rest of the ride home. No, Kurt wasn’t okay. He’d hurt Bas and fucked everything up and he was far from okay… But he needed to make this right and support his best friend. Because he couldn’t lose Sebastian. He’d be lost without the man who once was his enemy but now was so much more. He needed his best friend.

* * *

 

Sebastian didn’t come home the next day, though Kurt hardly noticed as he was too hungover to get out of bed. Blaine noticed, however, and wandered around like a kicked puppy the whole time. Kurt didn’t even wake up until well after noon, so they didn’t do much until dinner. Blaine made some frozen things that Kurt normally hated because they were so unhealthy, and they gorged themselves on fattening greasy food and followed it up with ice cream.

 

“He’s gonna come back, Blaine. He’s just mad right now. I… I shouldn’t have said anything. I just hate that he’s lowering himself to such pathetic standards,” Kurt said, throat a bit rough from throwing up all morning. “He should be happy that I paid for it, though. I haven’t been that drunk in… God. I don’t even know if I’ve ever been that drunk.”

 

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at him, even though he did reach over and rub Kurt’s tummy. “You feel better now though, right? I don’t think it’s ever going to be easy to see Bas with someone who isn’t perfect, but we can’t try to control him. As much as I wish we could.” An amused look passed over Blaine’s eyes and he chuckled. “We can’t keep Bas as our pet forever, you know?” He grinned at the thought all the same.

 

“No, we really can’t,” Kurt agreed, smiling back before leaning in to give Blaine a kiss. “But he’ll figure out that he’s better than Adam soon enough. Bas isn’t dumb. He’s just stubborn as all hell.” Kurt ignored the piercing look Blaine shot him. Yes, he was also stubborn. He didn’t need his boyfriend pointing it out though.

 

They snuggled on the couch until they both fell asleep, then stumbled to bed when Blaine woke up and poked Kurt into moving.

 

By the time they got home after class and work, Bas was there, still short with Kurt but not as angry. There was a thick tension in the air, though, and none of them liked it. Such was the problem with relationships and blurred lines, though. Kurt sighed and tried to focus on making them all dinner and not on the idea that Bas might not get over Adam. What would they do if their Meerkat got serious with someone they didn’t get along with? It was an uncomfortable thought indeed.

* * *

 

It was a few days before Kurt finally cornered Bas while Blaine was at school and demanded that they get back to normal. Whatever ‘normal’ for them was, of course. “I miss you, Meerkat, and if I have to share you with someone I don’t particularly think deserves you, well, it’s worth having my best friend, okay?” Kurt practically pleaded. “I’m not going to pretend to like him, Bas, but I’m also not okay with losing you.”

 

Sincerity rang in Kurt’s voice, and that might have been what finally won Bas over. The taller man sighed and shook his head before finally nodding. “Fine. I don’t want to be mad at you anymore anyway. I just… Kurt, I can’t just be some extra option for you and Blaine. I need to move on, you know? I can’t keep torturing myself by being the always single guy who hooks up with his best friends who might as well be married.

 

Kurt blushed at the idea that he and Blaine acted like a married couple, but let Bas continue. “I know Adam’s probably not my Blaine, but I have to try to find him, you know? You found yours. Let me work on finding mine, yeah?” Sebastian looked so honest and scared that it just about broke Kurt’s heart, but he nodded all the same and enveloped Bas in a hug before the other man could complain.

 

“I’m sorry, Bas. I just want what’s best for you. You’re my best friend. I don’t take that lightly. Nobody gets to take advantage of you or take you for granted.” Blaine walked in then, observing the boys hugging before throwing himself at them with a happy squeal.

 

Bas groaned. “Jesus Christ, you are both obnoxious as fuck, you know that? You sound like a puppy, Blaine. If you start humping I’m going to have you neutered,” he grumbled, making Kurt laugh while Blaine whimpered about liking his balls.

 

The important thing was, the boys were okay. Even if Bas was still seeing Adam, and even if things were strained whenever the blonde came around their apartment, they were still a team and they were best friends and that was what mattered.

* * *

 

The good thing about Bas seeing Adam was that he usually spent time at the blonde’s apartment when they wanted time together. It was just easier since Adam didn’t like Kurt or Blaine and vice versa. Even if Kurt and Blaine were trying to be tolerant, it was still tense when they were all in the same space.

 

So, Kurt and Blaine found themselves with ample time to just… enjoy each other. They were greatly enjoying said time, as well, since they had been trying hard not to flaunt their sex life in front of Bas now that he wasn’t a part of it.

 

“Fuck, out here?” Blaine panted as they writhed together on the couch. Kurt was already working at the button on Blaine’s fly, having untucked his polo and tossed the bow tie ages ago. “Bas is gonna kill us if we get spunk on the couch, Kurt,” he groaned, hips jerked up as Kurt slid his hand into Blaine’s pants and rubbed along his growing erection.

 

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, even as he bit his lip and kept stroking over Blaine. “You did not seriously just use the term ‘spunk’. God, Blaine. You’ve spent too much time around Cooper recently,” he teased, then leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss with his curly-haired boyfriend. Blaine responded in full, grabbing a handful of Kurt’s ass and squeezing as their hips slotted together.

 

“Too many clothes,” the shorter male complained, tugging at Kurt’s waistband and the buttons of his vest before Kurt slapped his hands away.

 

The icy look in those blue eyes stopped Blaine, and Kurt’s growl did things to him. “Stop manhandling my clothes or I’ll take your hands away from you,” he threatened, making Blaine whimper. “Be patient. My clothes are not to be victims of your insatiable horniness.”

 

Kurt slowly took off his clothes, folding each article and setting it aside so as to keep them pristine. The whole time, Blaine whimpered, quickly undressing himself and stroking his arousal as he observed his boyfriend. He didn’t think sex with Kurt would ever get boring. God, he loved this man.

 

Finally, they were both naked and Kurt fished a bottle of lube out of the end table near the couch. “Were you planning this?” Blaine asked incredulously, but Kurt just smirked at him as he set to work stretching himself. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Blaine moaned at the sight, finding himself clutching the base of his dick so as not to come just from the display before him.

 

Kurt’s head was thrown back, his chest rising and falling as he worked his fingers into his ass, stretching it open for Blaine’s eager cock. It was so hot, Blaine could barely handle it. He was suddenly glad Bas was with whatshisname. It meant Kurt was all his and he could stare at the performance before him without having to share it with anyone else.

 

Once he was thoroughly stretched, Kurt crawled into Blaine’s lap, urging the curly-haired boy to sit up on the couch and straddling him. He reached back to stroke Blaine with his lubed hand, then held him in place as Kurt let his hips fall, encasing Blaine fully in his hot, tight ass.

 

“Yes,” the countertenor hissed in delight, using his thighs to work himself up and down on Blaine’s cock, swiveling his hips and holding Blaine’s shoulders for leverage. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. He worked his hips up while Kurt rocked down and they both panted, sweat working down Kurt’s back and over his chest while it poured from Blaine’s hair, down his neck and all over his body, sticking him to the leather couch.

 

Pushing each other on toward the edge, their joint noises rose until they both cried out, one after another as Blaine came deep inside of Kurt, only then fully grasping the fact that they’d completely foregone the use of a condom.

 

“Holy shit,” Blaine whimpered, holding Kurt tightly in his lap, still twitching inside of the countertenor. “That was amazing.”

  
When Bas got home later that night, he looked at them, looked at the couch, then raised his brow. “You fucked on the couch, didn’t you? Jesus. You two probably think that’s kinky shit, too. I really should have taught you more before moving on.” Then he went to his room and closed the door on two pouting faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it has been so long since I updated. I promise, from now on we are back to normal updates every Monday and Friday! Now I'll explain the absence, but feel free to just skip it and know that I am very sorry, I will be updating as usual again, and I am so thankful to those of you who have stuck with me! <3
> 
> So, I first went away for vacation and wasn't going to update for over a week. Well, after that I ended up going for a second interview for a new job, and I got the job, so I am getting benefits and everything now and like, it's amazing and so important and I'm so happy, but it was a lot of stuff to do all at once and I had to keep working at my old job (still there atm- last day a week from today) while I was going to these interviews and then I was also dealing with my divorce. Which was officially granted. I had to go to court for the hearing for that and then I had to go back with some more paperwork and I'm still working on the name change, but yeah. It was all approved and everything.
> 
> So good things happened, but they took me away from my writing time and personal time and all that. But overall, I am in such a good place, I am totally starting life over with bigger and better things- new opportunities and a bright future. Twenty-five isn't all that old to be starting over I guess, right? :) But I am determined to get back on track with all my writing and keep you all updated better as well. So, thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me, and welcome to those who are new! I hope you understand that sometimes life gets in the way of writing and such, but that I'll do my best to keep on track as best I can!
> 
> <3

“Are we really that boring?” It was a question that both had thought the night before when Bas called them on their ‘wild sex’ on the couch, but it wasn’t voice until Blaine woke up and stared at a pensive Kurt until the countertenor just broke and blurted it out.

 

The curly-haired male tilted his head, studying his boyfriend for a moment before letting out a sigh as he dropped back into bed , hands behind his head on his pillow. Kurt slowly curled up beside him, abandoning any idea of getting up and starting some kind of breakfast. “I don’t know, Kurt. I mean, maybe? I never worried about it before. It’s just what we like, you know?”

 

As Blaine turned to look at him, Kurt looked less than convinced. His eyes were sort of narrowed and his bottom lip was curled in, snagged between his teeth. Blaine felt like he should say something to ease his boyfriend’s mind, but what really could be said? They had a very tame sex life, at least when they weren’t having random threesomes with Sebastian. And that had all stopped when Bas decided to go and get himself a ridiculously annoying boyfriend. So.

 

“We’re boring, Blaine. I hate boring. You know I don’t want to be boring at anything. Why should sex be any different?” Kurt mused with a huff, patting Blaine’s stomach before shifting and standing up, pawing through his wardrobe for some clothes that would make him feel more… interesting. Not so tame.

 

Blaine just listened while Kurt continued to talk. “We’re going to fix this. Today. I want to… I mean…” He paused and bit his lip again, making Blaine groan. God, he wished they weren’t discussing how dissatisfied Kurt was with their vanilla sex, because he really wanted to have some of just that every time the brunette bit his lip like that. It wasn’t fair at all. “We’re going out, Blaine. Get dressed. We are going to spice up our sex life.”

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, Kurt dragged a gaping Blaine into a place called ‘Guilty Pleasures’ and if that wasn’t cliche, Blaine didn’t know what was. He was a little shocked the Kurt wasn’t even blushing as they strolled through the shop, but he supposed once Kurt Hummel got on a mission there was little that could stop him, and that included embarrassment.

 

So, they wandered, getting comfortable with their surroundings before finally starting to discuss the items they were glancing at. “So, what exactly are we going for here?” Blaine ventured to ask, holding a bottle of bright blue lube that claimed to be ‘tropical’ flavored and studying the ingredients with a raised brow. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to know exactly what made it that color, or what it might taste like for that matter. He put it down quickly, instead going for some of the more… organic labels with fewer ingredients and clearer colors. Flavored lube in general didn’t seem a bad idea, after all.

 

“I don’t know, exactly. I mean, I know I want to do something to… make things more exciting? Interesting? I don’t know, Blaine! What do you think we should do? I… That looks interesting,” he commented about the organic water-based coconut flavored lube Blaine had. Kurt licked his lips and Blaine found himself quickly becoming the first of the pair to blush as he imagined being rimmed by an eager Kurt.

 

Blaine shook himself from his little fantasy to see his boyfriend smirking at him, so he grabbed a little basket and tossed the lube in. “Alright, we’re getting that. And don’t you say a word about it or my face, mister. Anyway,” he looked around them and started for a display of plugs and dildos. “This seems like a promising place to start, doesn’t it?” He noticed Kurt’s cheeks going pink as the taller man picked up a package and started reading about the specific ‘stimulation’ offered by the particular toy. “You know Bas would be making fun of us both for blushing, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up,” Kurt muttered, tossing the toy into the basket and moving right along. This trip was going to be expensive, but since Bas was the one to light the spark he could pay the bills for the month while Kurt and Blaine’s bank accounts recovered. He just didn’t know it yet. “Oh, my.”

 

Looking up from the two plugs he’d been deciding between, Blaine saw what Kurt had focused on. His mouth opened and he felt himself growing hard just from staring at it. A whole set of things, sold together for a special price, tagged as the ‘perfect introduction to BDSM’. On display were leather restraints, a black silk blindfold, a riding crop that was way too much like that one Kurt had beaten Bas with back in high school, and some deep purple candles made of special wax and Blaine knew just what it would do when melted and dripped over his lightly tanned skin…

 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” he muttered, making Kurt groan beside him. There were more parts to the kit, but the main ones were out and displayed and whatever else there was would only make Blaine groan all the more. He bit his lip and willed himself to stop and breathe and _not grope himself in the middle of the store, dammit_.

 

The two were interrupted from their imaginations by a cheery voice that had both boys jumping and grabbing each other’s hands. “Find something you like?” a sales girl giggled, and god, she didn’t look like she should be working in this kind of store. For one thing, she seemed so young, and for another, she was just so… friendly. Blaine looked and felt like he might have just swallowed his own tongue, so Kurt rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to answer.

 

“Yes, I believe we did. I think we’re still going to look around a bit, though,” he said with a smile. The rosy hue was still on his cheeks, but Kurt seemed a bit more relaxed since the girl was so at ease. She wasn’t judging them at all, and that meant a lot to him still. “I know we’re going to want one of those, though. Um, if you wanted to bag it up or something, that would be great. We’ll just be a few more minutes.”

 

With a cheery promise to have their kit ready and waiting, the girl bounced back to her station at the register, some of the items already in hand. Kurt politely led his mute boyfriend away to another display and just shook his head at the curly-haired idiot. “Honestly, it’s just sex, Blaine,” he muttered, looking at some smaller items and finally tossing a couple styles of cockrings and some other flavors of lube, along with a large bottle of their usual lube into the basket. “Anything else, babe?”

 

Blaine still seemed a little out of it, but he shook his head, then bit his lip and opened his mouth. “Wait, yeah. What about some of this stuff?” He’d made his way to a section with oils, lotions, and edibles. “You love being pampered,” he said, picking up a coconut-almond scented massage oil and a matching lotion. “And we both have fun with our mouths…” He added those to the basket before grabbing some random edible things- body paints, body chocolate, a thong (which Kurt snorted at, but indulged since it wasn’t more than a couple bucks), and something called ‘honey dust’. “There. Now I’m done,” Blaine said with a grin, and Kurt couldn’t help but lean in to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

 

The sales girl ‘aww’ed at them before ringing them up, winking at a blushing Blaine when she scanned a coupon for them without being asked, then wishing them a fantastic day and telling them to come back any time. Blaine was still red as a tomato when they made it home with their inconspicuous black bags, marked with a simple ‘gp’.

 

Kurt wiggled his brows before trailing a hand down Blaine’s chest and leading him to the bedroom with a simple, sultry gaze. “What do you say we… test some of this stuff out, then? It’s not like Bas is around or anything.” The fact that Sebastian could show up at any moment didn’t seem to matter, either, and Blaine couldn’t disagree when Kurt looked at him like that, so off he went to their room, bags in tow.

 

As soon as they were in the room, each man started removing clothes. It wasn’t like they’d start with the most involved items. No, the kit would definitely be used at a later time, as would the more… interesting toy Kurt had picked out. Blaine was really eager to figure out some of the smaller purchases they’d made, and Kurt seemed excited for absolutely anything at the moment.

 

“Hmm, what first?” Kurt asked, already having sped through his layers and folded his clothes in a neat pile. He was rifling through their purchases while Blaine tried not to trip with his leg stuck in his pants. “I’m really curious about this coconut stuff,” he mused, and Blaine finally toppled over, making Kurt look up and laugh hysterically.

 

Once his laughter was under control, Kurt poked his head over the side of the bed to peer down at his struggling boyfriend. “Are we a little excited, dear?” he deadpanned, making Blaine lift a certain finger as he finally got his pants and socks off. Kurt snorted at him, but soon couldn’t muster any reaction but a moan as Blaine pounced on him, lips hungrily crashing against his while naked bodies met on high-thread-count sheets.

 

“Yes,” Blaine grunted, lips moving against Kurt’s. “I’m very excited. Can you really blame me for that? God, Kurt, you are so fucking hot, and the things you picked out, the things you do…” He shuddered and Kurt took that as a chance to grab the coconut lube and push Blaine onto his stomach on the bed.

 

The way Blaine hissed and bit his pillow told Kurt it was both cold and not totally expected when he let the lube drip over Blaine’s hole, slowly moving his free hand so that the fingers parted his ass gently, exposing more of the rosy pucker so the gel-like liquid could properly coat it. Kurt licked his lips, then, without any restraint or warning, dipped his head and ran his tongue in little circles around Blaine’s asshole.

 

“Ohmygod!” The cry was one word all smushed together in a wail of a noise and Kurt could just imagine Blaine’s face, eyes scrunched up and lips parted as he panted while his hips started to move of their own accord. Kurt smirked while his tongue explored, finding the taste pleasantly subtle and the texture not overly oily. He was pleased with this purchase, and hummed his approval for a whole new reaction.

 

Blaine’s hips bucked and Kurt dug his nails into the flesh there, tongue prodding inside Blaine’s tight heat. His eyes were closed and his face was utterly buried in his boyfriend’s ass, and Kurt couldn’t be happier. Maybe this would still seem ‘vanilla’ to Sebastian, but Kurt was in heaven, and he didn’t want to change anything about this moment.

 

“Oh, god, _Kurt_ , I fucking love you,” Blaine moaned while Kurt moved lower and mouthed at his balls, making Blaine keen. “Shit! You have to stop or I’m gonna come. I want to… try more… oh _god_ ,” and it seemed like it was killing Blaine to tell Kurt to stop, but the countertenor did as he was asked and sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning at his boyfriend.

 

“So, that was a good purchase,” he commented, and Blaine made a noise like his voice was literally caught on something in his throat. Kurt looked at him with mild concern, then returned to their bags to browse through the new purchases. “What do you want to try next? Full disclosure? I really want to get off. With you. I am so goddamn hard right now you do not even understand, Blaine.”

 

The look on his face said Blaine had an idea, and Kurt just giggled a bit before pulling out on of the cockrings. It was leather with a snap that would be easy to release, and Kurt had a good feeling about it. He held it up and looked at Blaine with wiggling brows. “Wear this and fuck me?”

 

Instead of actually answering, Blaine leaned back and sat on his knees, basically presenting himself for Kurt, which was amusing since he’d been presenting his ass for Kurt a little bit ago. It seemed Blaine was going to put all of himself on display for his boyfriend today, and Kurt was definitely enjoying it. Thrusting out his hips, Blaine made sure Kurt could get the leather strip all the way around his base, squeezing above his dick and balls so that they were utterly trapped and he was stuck so hard it almost hurt. He was sure it would be hurting long before his cock was released, but that was oddly exciting, and made said dick twitch at the very thought.

 

“Lube, fingers, stretch, oh my god, Kurt, come on already!” It was like Blaine was possessed by the need to have Kurt, to take him as best he could, with force and love combined. He was so hungry for his lover, and it showed in his eyes. “Please? I need you,” he whimpered, and Kurt was already working his fingers behind him as he got to his knees, leaning forward to kiss Blaine messily and roughly enough to bruise his lips.

 

Deeming himself stretched enough, Kurt wiped his fingers on the sheets before leaning forward and tugging on Blaine’s shoulders, pulling the shorter man back with him until Kurt lay on his back on the bed, legs spread wide with Blaine resting between them. Their mouths were locked together in a deep, passionate kiss. While they continued to kiss, Blaine held himself up above Kurt with his hands beside Kurt’s head, though he soon fell to his elbows when Kurt reached down to line him up and he gave in to the need to slide deep into the countertenor.

 

Kurt cried out and jerked his hips upwards, rolling them even as Blaine thrusted in jerky movements, dipping deep and quick into Kurt with enough power to make the brunette scream and rake his nails down Blaine’s back, digging into the skin enough to leave bright red marks.and get a guttural howl from Blaine.

 

It went on for a blissful while before Kurt saw stars and reached down, releasing the snap so the cockring fell somewhere on the bed and Blaine was finally able to find his release, buried balls-deep inside Kurt.

* * *

 

“Great purchases,” Kurt mumbled once he found his tongue and was capable of speech a good ten minutes later. The two lay side by side, sighing happily in utter contentment.

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a lazy smile on his face, still pretty blissed out. “Yeah. Can’t wait to use the rest. Well, I mean, I can wait. Because I don’t think I can come like that again any time soon. But you know what I mean.”

 

They both devolved into giggles until they heard the door open and Bas announced he was home. “Let’s not tell him about our newly spiced-up sex life yet, yeah?” Kurt suggested, and Blaine just grinned and nodded before snuggling back up beside his boyfriend.

  
“Sounds good to me, babe. I love you so much,” Blaine sighed, beyond pleased with his life.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few days later that Sebastian asked Kurt to rub some bruise cream on his ass and Kurt got worked up enough to shove Blaine into their room and tear open the BDSM kit he and Blaine had purchased. He at least did rub the cream on for Bas before smacking his sore ass and telling him in no uncertain terms to stay out while he and Blaine had some alone time, then took off for the bedroom and locked the door behind them.

 

Kurt literally tore into the box while Blaine sat on the bed fighting with his clothes. “Oh my god, that was ridiculous, Kurt! I can’t believe you slapped his bruised ass!” Blaine was almost falling over laughing, but he was also extremely turned on, which was obvious by his husky tone, the blush coloring his chest, and the actual hard-on that was on display now that his pants and underwear were off.

 

“Of course I slapped him. He was taunting me! And now I’m going to tie you down and have my wicked way with you until I feel better about speaking to that annoying meerkat,” Kurt grinned wickedly as he pulled restraints from the tattered box, hooking the chain through the bars on their headboard and tugging Blaine’s shirt off before clasping the leather restraints around both his wrists. “There. Now you are at my mercy, just how I want you.”

 

Blaine gulped audibly as Kurt got up from the bed where he’d knelt to clasp Blaine’s wrists, stripping himself before gathering some long silk scarves and tying Blaine’s ankles to the footboard, legs spread wide. “Holy shit,” Blaine muttered, sprawled out on display for his boyfriend who looked all too pleased with himself.

 

In no time at all, Kurt was perched between Blaine’s legs, running his fingers teasingly along his body and hiding mystery items behind his own body. “Mmm, Kurt,” Blaine moaned, jerking his hips as Kurt ran his fingertips over his abdomen and hips, avoiding his twitching dick in a terribly unfair way. “Please. Please, Kurt, I need you,” he whimpered as Kurt brushed over his balls and smirked at him.

 

“Patience, baby. I’m gonna take my time with you, get you just worked up like I want, and then I’m gonna ride you _so hard_ ,” Kurt promised with that hungry look in his eyes that made Blaine shiver with need. At the same time, Blaine wanted so much more than just Kurt riding him. He wanted to be _fucked_. He wanted to be _owned_. “What do you want, baby?” Kurt asked as Blaine whined and squirmed.

 

Panting and willing himself to calm down, Blaine swallowed and fought to catch his breath. “I want… Oh, god, I didn’t know it would feel like this,” he strained against the bonds and shivered more as a jolt of arousal and excitement ran through his body. “Kurt, I… I want you. In me. Need you. Oh god, I need you so bad!”

 

The look on Kurt’s face was one of utter satisfaction and taunting as he teased Blaine, grabbing their usual lube from behind him, where his other treasure rest hidden from view, and snapping the lid open. “I know, baby, but you’re gonna have to be happy with what I give you,” he said cryptically, slicking up his fingers and sliding two along Blaine’s crack, dipping his middle digit inside once Blaine’s pucker was properly moistened and leaning forward with lustful eyes peering down at his blissed out boyfriend.

 

Whimpers and moans peppered the air as Kurt moved his finger deep inside of Blaine, rubbing his other lubed digit around his rim until he pulled out enough to add it in as well, ring finger and pinky sliding along the back of Blaine’s crack. Kurt let his thumb play a bit, massaging Blaine’s perineum and flicking at his balls on every upstroke, only to push at the skin closest to his hole each time Kurt pushed his fingers deeper inside of his boyfriend’s writhing body. The squelching noise of his fingers and the lube should have been a turn off, but Kurt just found himself biting his lip and working his digits inside, trying to find the one spot that would make Blaine utterly fall apart.

 

Just before he pulled away to add more lube and a third finger, Kurt hit paydirt and earned himself a wanton cry from a shuddering Blaine. He smirked and pulled his fingers out, slicking them up more before leaning in to tease his boyfriend’s rim. “Kurt,” Blaine begged, trying to lift his hips but barely moving due to the restraints. “Please, Kurt, need more. Need you.”

 

Kurt just shook his head before sliding three fingers into his boyfriend and rubbing right over his sensitive prostate. “I already told you, Blaine, I’m going to ride you. You just have to make do with what I have planned for you.” His lips curled up in a devious smile and Kurt’s fingers were suddenly gone, making Blaine whine and buck, pulling against the restraints but getting nowhere.

 

Without further warning, Kurt had the dildo they’d purchased lubed up and pressed against Blaine’s opening, easing the deep purple silicone inside while Blaine’s face contorted and he moaned like a porn star. Every time Kurt paused, Blaine wiggled his hips as much as he could to urge his boyfriend on, so the countertenor kept pressing the toy in until it hovered just against Blaine’s prostate, then stopped and leaned over the ever-writhing man while he reached around with freshly lubed fingers to work himself open.

 

“Now,” he said, leaning in for a dirty kiss that left Blaine groaning for more. “I’m going to turn around and you’re just going to lay here and take what I give you. You don’t get to touch, you don’t get to kiss, you don’t get to control anything. You’re just mine, to use and to do with as I please. That sound good, baby?”

 

And there it was. The small part of Kurt that would always make sure Blaine was okay and taken care of even if they were trying something new and Kurt was being a dominant force. It made Blaine’s heart swell and he leaned up as best he could, planting a kiss to Kurt’s lips before nodding jerkily. “Yeah. S-sounds perfect, Kurt,” he murmured, then shivered when Kurt smirked, turned, and worked his fingers out of his ass just where Blaine could see the stretch and the slickness of the hole he’d soon be filling.

 

Lube soon found its way to Blaine’s straining dick, and he hissed at the sudden cold, only to groan when Kurt’s hand came around him and started working the substance over his flesh, prepping him for the treatment he was about to face. The toy was still wedged deep inside him, and Blaine was sure it wouldn’t be forgotten for long, so he just bit his lip and leaned his chin up enough so he could watch, ache in his neck be damned, as Kurt sank onto his dick, riding him in reverse so that Blaine could see every part of his manhood breeching Kurt’s tight ass.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Blaine hissed, biting his lip hard as Kurt rocked his hips a few times before working himself up and dropping back down, using his thighs in a way that was just not even fair. He was just too sexy for words, and Blaine felt like he could come any moment just from the sight of his stunning boyfriend riding him like a champ. Then Kurt touched the base of the dildo and Blaine screamed.

 

Vibrations coursed through the curly-haired boy’s body, massaging his prostate in such a way that he couldn’t stay still and the restraints really were helpful at the moment. All he could feel was pure pleasure, so strong it bordered on pain as the dildo worked inside him and Kurt worked around him and he was in the most pleasurable hell in the world and damn if he wasn’t just about ready to come if it weren’t for Kurt’s fingers pinching at the base of his balls so he couldn’t do just that.

 

The countertenor turned the vibrations down enough for Blaine to catch a breath, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend and raising a brow. “You okay, baby? That feel good?” he teased, and Blaine wanted to kiss him and bite him all the same.

 

“ _So_ okay,” he answered instead, feeling so ragged he didn’t know if he even had muscles anymore or if they’d been replaced by limp noodles. Kurt worked himself on Blaine’s cock and moved the dildo inside him while the bound boy shook and moaned and keened and finally, finally Kurt found it in himself to let Blaine find his release, since Kurt was working quickly toward his, and only moments after Blaine let go he felt his own stomach and chest being painted in the hot come from his very satisfied boyfriend.

 

The toy was carefully worked out of Blaine and Kurt just ask carefully pulled away from Blaine, only to toss the toy somewhere and quickly remove the cuffs and scarves, releasing Blaine and snuggling up to him in so little time that Blaine was still processing his freedom while Kurt curled up like a cat into his body.

 

“I love you,” Kurt murmured, running a cloth that he’d kept with his hidden supplies along Blaine’s chest and stomach to clean the come and sweat away before tossing it and just letting them be a little sweaty and dirty. “Was that okay?”

 

The look in those piercing blue eyes was so unsure and so full of love that Blaine felt his heart fill to burst and he couldn’t help but just smile a blissed-out smile and curl up right along with his boyfriend “That was so okay, Kurt. That was… that was fantastic. Mmm, I love you, too.” He shifted and winced a bit because, yeah, that had been awesome but it had been a little… overstimulating, and he did enjoy it, but he wasn’t sure how often he could enjoy something that intense. “Maybe not an everyday sort of fantastic, but still fantastic,” he added with a cheeky grin, which Kurt kissed until Blaine’s lips distorted to just a normal kissing face and then they kept kissing until it was time to clean up and make some dinner with Bas.

* * *

 

Blaine knew this discussion was coming. It wasn’t like he didn’t keep up with everyone on facebook, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know that Kurt still checked his even if he pretended he didn’t have the time for it. So, it was inevitable that they all would know about the spring break plans that were being worked out and the developments as far as the guest list and the getting there went.

 

“So, are Wes and David and the other Dalton guys really gonna make Myrtle?” Kurt asked over breakfast, which made Sebastian look over from his soggy cereal and cell phone with a quirked brow. “I was creeping on facebook, okay? It looks like most of New Directions and the Warblers, well, at least the ones we kept in touch with, are all going on spring break together. You are aware of this trip, right?”

 

Sebastian scoffed, then realized Kurt was serious and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Princess, why don’t you learn how to use the technology you ‘creep’ on and check the guest list. Me and Adam both signed on ages ago.” And that was about what Blaine had figured would set this whole thing into a ‘fiasco’ instead of a ‘party’ so he braced himself for the reaction.

 

“Adam and I,” Kurt quipped, correcting Sebastian’s grammar and earning himself a middle finger. “Anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t bother checking the whole guest list thing. I wouldn’t have expected that it would expand to the ‘New York crowd’ but whatever.” Blaine and Bas shared a look at that, and Kurt quirked a brow at each of them.

 

There was a silent war about who would break the news, and Blaine seemed to lose as he cleared his throat and sighed. “Well, Rachel insisted on bringing Brody, so Bas figured he could bring Adam, and then Santana said she gets to bring Dani, which made Brit sad and she decided to bring some guy she’s been seeing… It’s all a big mess, really. I think Wes is bringing… oh, what the fuck’s her name?”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and sighed. “Allison. They’ve been together at least as long as we have now, Blaine. You could at least remember her name. Honestly, you’re horrible.” He chewed a slice of grapefruit, then decided to say more. “Well, if all these other people are coming, I’m inviting Elliot and Eli.” At least then he’d have some people who understood how much he hated Brody and Adam.

 

“Finn and Puck are both going, so at least that should be fun, right?” Blaine grinned, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, yes. I love having my brother and might-as-well-be-brother hovering and being weird. Finn’s going to be insufferable around Brody, you do realize? And Bas, I swear, if you and Adam are too busy doing whatever to help me keep my brother from killing Plastic I’ll murder you both.”

 

Threats made, Kurt settled in with the rest of his breakfast while Bas continued bitching about how bossy Kurt was and how he didn’t even want to deal with any of the crazy people they knew in high school for a whole week. There was no way one beach house was going to be enough room for the trainwreck that this was turning into, but they were young and life was nothing if not lived, so the plans were made and the trip was scheduled.

  
In roughly a week, the boys would be on their way to Myrtle Beach with the most dysfunctional group of ‘friends’ ever. Well, spring break was supposed to be full of stories, right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating on Friday. The truth is, I haven't gotten any feedback on this (but for one comment just recently that absolutely made me smile so much you have no idea) for the last two chapters, and before that I was only getting about one person reacting at all. It has just been a bit frustrating to be getting no sort of reactions.
> 
> Then I got some anon hate about the series on my tumblr so...
> 
> What I'm saying is, I really would appreciate any kind of feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome along with simple reviews. Anything at all, as long as it isn't just like... 'you suck'. I love knowing things I can improve. I love knowing things I'm doing well. I just love knowing people are reading. So please. Please talk to me. Okay? Thanks! <3

“Oh my god, no,” Kurt whined from the middle seat of the giant SUV Rachel’s dads had rented for the New York crew (minus Santana and Dani, since Santana refused to ride that long in a car with Brody and Adam together) to drive to Myrtle in. They were squeezed in to maximum capacity and it was the most uncomfortable Kurt thought he could be without having to be squeezed between Adam and Brody, and now the latter mentioned had turned the radio to some ridiculous 90’s hip hop station. He was not dealing with that for the whole ride to the beach.

 

Elliot and Blaine were on either side of Kurt and exchanged a look over the countertenor’s back as Kurt leaned forward to slap Rachel’s arm, shooting a glare at Brody’s head as the ‘plastic’ male drove. “Rach, you have to put something else on. I don’t even care what, but this is just unacceptable. Literally no one else likes it.” The rest of the occupants were nodding, and Kurt narrowed his eyes. “See? Even fucking _Adam_ doesn’t like it!”

 

The British man sniffed indignantly and Sebastian rolled his eyes while Rachel sighed and flipped through the stations. Brody tried to say he was driving so he got to pick, and Elliot was quick to grab Kurt and pull him back before he could slap the guy upside the head and cause them to wreck. “No, I think Rachel gets to pick since her dads are paying, but good try I guess,” Blaine reasoned, then started dancing in his seat to a pop song that was just his style and caused Kurt and Bas to share a ‘look’.

 

Adam complained about the new station along with Brody, but the majority either liked it (Blaine, Rachel, Eli) or didn’t mind it (Elliot, Kurt, Sebastian) so it stayed on and most of them ended up joining Blaine in singing along before too many songs passed.

* * *

 

Several rest stops, songs, some fast food, and an argument about not wanting to stop to eat because that would mean more time ultimately cramped in a car in which the couple people who wanted to stop were easily outvoted later, Brody pulled the SUV into a parking area outside a large beach house and the eight of them quickly got out of the vehicle. Kurt cracked his back in such a way that Elliot was staring at him and had to ask if he was okay, while Sebastian hopped around on one foot because his left leg had fallen completely asleep and he couldn’t put weight on it and he was making noises that had Blaine holding his stomach in laughter.

 

Kurt noted how Adam provided no help to Bas before going over himself and pushing the taller man down in the grass and sand mixture that served as a ‘yard’ for their temporary home, sitting down himself before grabbing Sebastian’s leg and pulling his calf and foot into his lap. “You should have made Rachel sit in the back and give you the passenger seat,” Kurt muttered, massaging the feeling back into his friend’s leg and foot while Bas laughed and whimpered at the tingly sensations shooting up his leg. “You’re way too tall to sit back in that third row. I’m surprised your knees are locked up.”

 

Blaine took his and Kurt’s things inside while Kurt kept working on Bas, coming to stand over Kurt’s back and look down at both of them sooner than expected. “Uh, guys? There are only like… four bedrooms and a pull out couch in the living room. Each room has two beds that look like they’re at least full sized, so two people to a bed I guess? So thats four to a room… how many people are staying here?”

 

While Bas took his leg back and moved it back and forth, making sure he wasn’t numb anymore and pointedly not looking around for his absent boyfriend, Kurt started rambling off names, keeping tally on his fingers. “Well, there’s us, Bas, Adam, Rachel and douchewad, (Sebastian snickered as Brody grumbled, having heard Kurt) Eli, Elliot, Tana and Dani, Finn, Noah, Brittany and her mystery boyfriend, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff… I don’t think anyone else was making it. So that’s… two to a bed, four to a room, and two left on the couch bed, yeah?”

 

“Nobody else had better show up, that’s all I’m gonna say,” Sebastian grumbled, then looked Blaine and Kurt before standing up. “So are we sharing a room then? I know you don’t like Adam but… I can’t really see sharing with anyone else and I really don’t want to take the couch bed thing…” The look he shot them had Kurt and Blaine exchanging a significant glance before agreeing to mind their manners with Adam and share a room with the couple.

 

Thanking Kurt for the massage, Bas headed back to the car to get his things and take them up to the room he’d be staying in. Apparently his boyfriend wasn’t as thoughtful as Blaine and had left his stuff while everyone else took everything inside- big surprise there. “I have no idea how I’m not going to kill one of them this week…” Kurt muttered, glancing at Adam, then Brody, and thinking about the other people who’d be joining them. “I really hope Noah brings some good alcohol…”

* * *

 

By that evening, everybody had shown up and there was barely enough room for all the cars to park and Kurt had already managed to smack Adam upside the head for a rude comment about Blaine which had led to Bas banning the idiot to their room before the obnoxious blonde could retaliate against the countertenor. At that moment, Puck decided it was a good idea to break out the alcohol he did indeed back into his truck along with himself, Finn, and some bags that probably didn’t have anywhere near enough clothes for the week. Kurt grabbed a bottle of flavored vodka and took a long swig even before it was decided that an old and well-loved game should be played.

 

“Never have I ever started a fight the first day of a week long vacation,” Wes quipped to start the fun, which had Kurt flipping him off as he took another shot before even bothering to mix a proper drink. Noah took a drink too, which didn’t surprise anyone, as did Sebastian.

 

Kurt bit back in an instant, of course. “Never have I ever had a weird love affair with a gavel. And don’t you dare try to deny it, Wesley, because Jeff and Nick have both shared videos.” Wes drank with a glare, and the game continued as everyone got significantly drunker.

 

“Never have I ever been surrounded by so many weird mixtures of exes and flings and… all this crap. Jesus,” Puck muttered, looking around at the mix of people. There were way too many weird relationships in this group. He cleared his throat and actually said a real never have I ever. “Alright, never have I ever been with a dude.”

 

Rolled eyes were shared all around as everyone but Wes, David, Puck, and Finn drank. It was noted that Brody drank, but Rachel glared around the room until everyone fell quiet. The fact was, Finn was the least drunk, followed by Wes, but even they were getting there. And they’d get there even more if Kurt, Bas, and Santana had anything to say about it. The three had been conspiring for the last three turns, and now it was their turn.

 

“Never have I ever thought I got my girlfriend pregnant,” Santana said. Laughing as all six straight boys plus Elliot drank. “Oh, Sparkles, you are so telling that story sometime in the near future.”

 

Elliot just flipped her off while Kurt snorted and took his turn. “Never have I ever dated or crushed on one Rachel Berry.” Kurt and Santana leaned together cackling when the glares started, Puck looking capable of murder as he drank. Finn, Brody, and Wes all drank, then Brit’s boyfriend took a drink and Kurt quirked a brow before nudging Bas so they could move right along.

 

“You know, I should probably check on Adam…” he murmured, but then just shook his head and took his turn instead, not bothering to even pretend to be interested in getting up and going after the guy he was dating. “Never have I ever been with a girl. Two can play at this game, Puckerman,” he added with a smirk.

 

Everyone but Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Nick, Jeff,  and Eli drank. The game kept going, only getting raunchier, until everyone knew exactly who had played with bondage (everyone but Finn and Eli) and who had been in a threesome (Puck cheered when Kurt and Blaine both drank) and finally they all decided to stop before someone got alcohol poisoning.

 

“We should go to bed,” Kurt slurred, and Blaine and Bas got up to support him as he went for the stairs. Apparently they held their liquor a bit better. That might have been due to Kurt substituting swigs of his drink for actual shots some of the time, but who was counting? “Hopefully douchenozzle isn’t still being pissy. I don’t wanna break his face tonight.”

 

Bas laughed and shook his head and they somehow got Kurt up to the room, only to find Adam under the covers and sprawled out, taking up the entirety of one bed. Bas groaned, but Kurt just smiled at him and tugged him over to the open bed by the front of his pants. “We’ll just share like old times…”

 

After confirming with Blaine that he didn’t mind, Sebastian just shrugged and the three of them crawled into the too-small bed, curling up together like puzzle pieces that just... _fit_. “G’night, Kurt,” Bas whispered. “G’night Blaine.”

 

He fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend snoring alone and the warmth of the two men he cared most about snuggled in on either side of him.

* * *

 

By the next afternoon, hangovers were mostly gone and Adam was less pissy. He’d been pretty enraged to wake up and find his boyfriend snuggled between the entity known as ‘Klaine’ but when Kurt literally growled and hissed at him, Adam backed off and just went out to jog on the beach until everyone was ready to hit the sand for the day.

 

Eventually, they all got to the beach and even Kurt was shirtless even if he was squealing as Puck and Finn picked him up and literally threw him into the ocean. It was a lot like the pool parties of old but with saltwater and more people and Kurt was seriously going to murder Jeff when he got back to the blanket on the sand.

 

Adam was busy complaining about how he was hungry and didn’t want to go back to the beach house and didn’t like the options Rachel had packed in the giant picnic basket she brought, which was making Sebastian look like he was about to explode. Meanwhile, Kurt had tackled Jeff and was rolling around in the sand, covering both of them in it and sharing the water that still clung to his body and trunks while Blaine giggled so hard it hurt his stomach.

 

The only thing that stopped Kurt was the enraged roar from Adam about how he should have never bothered coming to this ridiculous vacation before he stormed off toward the house. “Um… okay then…” Kurt mumbled. Finn was looked at Brody like he was about to murder the guy and Santana was ranting in Spanish at Dani about how much she hated everyone and everything especially that stupid British guy who had best guard his balls in his sleep.

 

“This week is so not going to go well,” Wes muttered while David nodded his agreement. And they were mostly right. It only took two more days for the first blood to be spilled. Adam had just been getting worse and worse, and once he’d actually tried to kick Kurt out of the shared bedroom and accused the countertenor of ‘stealing Sebastian’ and ‘cheating on Blaine’ with the aforementioned meerkat, Bas had had enough.

 

Everyone heard the yelling, and most had made it to the bedroom to witness Bas bitching the pompous man out before hauling back and punching him as hard as he could right in the nose. “Ow, _fuck_ , shit, Blaine why didn’t you remind me how much that fuckin’ hurts?” he demanded as he shook out his aching fist and splattered blood over Blaine who was closest to him, making Kurt wrinkle his nose in disgust.

 

“You can find your own way home, Adam. And you can go find a hotel or something until then. Oh, and you might want to go to an urgent care to get that nose set…” Sebastian suggested before nodding to Puck, who was ready and waiting to physically throw Adam out of the house.

 

After that, things were a lot easier to deal with, but Finn and Brody were constantly going toe to toe and Rachel was not making things any better by openly flirting with both of them. Kurt tried to tell her about it, but she never listened, so it was inevitable that the last night would come to blows.

 

“Dammit, why can’t we go a few days without bloodshed?” Nick whined as Brody and Finn both threw punches. Finn made solid contact in a similar way to Sebastian earlier that week, which had Brody’s nose gushing, but the plastic boy didn’t go down and instead managed to split Finn’s lip before Puck tried to jump in and kick his ass. Blaine yelled about the injustice of two against one and how Puck was a fight club member so he knew better and then there was grumbling and mutters about rules and not talking and by the time the weirdness was over between the jock and the ex-Warbler, Brody and Finn had separated and both were being tended to, Brody by Rachel and Finn by Kurt.

 

The time until the vacation was officially over was just… awkward, to say the least. Puck and Finn took off earlier than anyone in the morning, despite usually being late risers, and Brittany and her boyfriend followed soon after when Santana kept eyeing the guy like she was about to go Lima Heights on his ass. Brody decided to take the passenger position since he was still recovering from the punch, and spent most of the ride passed out on pain meds, so Rachel put on showtunes and she and Kurt belted them out even as Bas and Blaine surrounded Kurt in the middle row of seats and kept tickling him to make him mess up.

 

Elliot and Eli just kind of got used to the group they called friends. It was… strange, to say the least, but they were starting to fit in. And if they happened to make out a little in that back seat when the others were distracted? Well, no one needed to know about that…

* * *

 

Kurt sighed into the phone and rested his head back in Sebastian’s lap while Blaine kept working in the kitchen. “Seriously, Rach. You need to make up your mind. I don’t know how else to tell you,” he said, rolling his eyes but settling a bit as Bas ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “You can’t have both and if you keep playing with them both this way you are going to have another fight on your hands! Finn doesn’t like him at all, and to be perfectly honest neither do any of us, but you already knew that.”

 

Eyes narrowed, Kurt sighed again and rolled off the couch while Sebastian just looked curiously at him. “No, you cannot keep toying with my brother like this! Rachel Berry, you need to make up your mind and just tell one of them to move on. I don’t really care which one you choose at this point. You just aren’t allowed to keep hurting Finn!” He was clearly getting upset, enough so that Blaine came out of the kitchen with a bowl full of salad that he was tossing with some kind of homemade dressing.

 

“What’s going on?” he whispered at Bas, who shrugged and just said ‘Rachel’ like that explained it all. And it kind of did, really. There wasn’t really a way to explain most interactions with one Rachel Berry…

 

Kurt hung up the phone a few moments later and Blaine motioned for them to get to the table for dinner. “So, did she listen or..?” he asked, serving up some salad on each of their plates.

 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt at the same time, and took a bite of food while waiting for an answer.

 

“Of course not. I mean, I might have gotten her to start thinking, but… I don’t know. She’s still going to mess around with Finn and that jerk for who knows how long. I just really hope my brother doesn’t get hurt too badly by it all.” He shook his head, then dug into his own salad. “I can’t protect him all the time, though. If he doesn’t know by now that she’s a manipulative bitch who can torture her best friends without even realizing it… well, I don’t know that anyone can teach him that.”

 

The fact that Kurt was one of those friends who had been tortured by Rachel didn’t escape Blaine and Sebastian’s notice, but the boys didn’t comment. “Well, if he needs someone to pick him up after dealing with her, we’re well practiced by now,” Blaine said instead, grinning cheekily until Kurt smiled and laughed.

  
“Oh well. At least there’s one less problematic significant other around here.” Sebastian had to agree with Kurt’s assessment, and they all easily settled in for dinner, finding it pretty easy to slide right back into life as they knew it before the whole Adam fiasco.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm late again. Or rather, I skipped Friday. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I cannot promise to have timely updates right now. Unfortunately, the new job is taking up most of my time and I'm trying my best to keep up, but I don't think I'll be able to do more than one update a week for now. The training hours a different than my normal shift will be, and it's taking a lot out of me, and until I get a set schedule, it's going to be too hard to devote time every day to writing.
> 
> I'll make a note when things are settled and I can commit to my twice a week updates again, though! For now, let's go with Monday updates every week. <3
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient with me. I love you all very much!!! (and I'm sorry this chapter is short...)

The boys settled back into their routine in the city, working hard on their studies and at work and on all the side projects and everything else they were involved in. School seemed to rush by after spring break and finals were approaching well before anyone was ready for them, which meant deadlines from projects and hardly any time for each other. It was difficult, to say the least, especially when their time was being stretched so thin already.

 

Kurt was seriously starting to regret his internship as it kept him from his final project, but Blaine and Bas were both quick to remind him that it would only aid him along with his degree when he entered the fashion industry. It was still very difficult and stressful for him, though, and more often than not the countertenor came home only to collapse in an exhausted heap, unable to even help with dinner if it hadn’t already been cooked and cleaned up by then.

 

The others really weren’t faring all that much better, but at least Sebastian hadn’t quite developed carpal tunnel yet. Blaine’s fingers were constantly cramped from playing the piano virtually non-stop and he often had headaches from all the time spent in the music hall with the many instruments being played and general ruckus all around. They were all relatively miserable much of the time, but they kept their fighting to a minimum at least.

 

The stress kept Sebastian in his own room most nights, but he had started to join Kurt and Blaine in the larger room on the weekends when they all had time at home. They’d refrained from sex since the breakup with Adam, if only because they were so often so tired that all had been suffering from less… energy to actually do the deed.

 

The fact was, a lot of the time the boys found themselves jerking off in the shower like teenagers again just to fit some sexual release into their daily lives. Kurt and Blaine did set aside at least one evening a month for ‘date night’ when Bas imposed himself upon Elliot and Eli for a ‘guys night’ and the two got.. reacquainted.

 

It was on one of those nights, after a light dinner of fresh salad with grilled chicken and all the produce Kurt could find at the local farmer’s market, that the boys broke out their purchases from some time ago. Kurt went easily to the bed as Baine restrained him with little effort needed, using much the same method that Kurt had used the first time they played with their new bondage items.

 

Once the countertenor was sprawled and bound naked to the bed, Blaine took to choosing his toys. The first thing he grabbed was something simple to set the mood- the honey dust. It came in a little pouch with a feather applicator, and Blaine was quick to dip the feather in the silky smooth powder and lightly dance it over his boyfriend’s skin. The powder smelled sweet and tickled his nose when he accidentally breathed it in as he dipped the feather and pulled it out again, sliding it over Kurt’s per nipples and along his collarbones, making the brunette shudder and whine.

 

“Blaine,” he whimpered, biting back a half-moan, half-giggle. “Blaine, it tickles!” Smiling and satisfied that Kurt was properly coated in a thin layer of shimmering honey dust, Blaine set the little satchel aside and kept the feather close enough to reach again. He then leaned in and licked a stripe from Kurt’s navel up the center of his chest until their lips melded together and Blaine stole his breath away.

 

Kurt twitched as Blaine kissed him and his hands roamed over the helplessly bound body beneath him, fingers prodding and skin sliding smoothly over skin. At some point when Kurt wasn’t payng attention, Blaine had stripped so that they were both delightfully naked and the sweet dust passed between their bodies like glitter in one of their favorite clubs. Blaine licked over Kurt’s collar bones from one to the other after tugging away from his mouth, pulling on his bottom lip, eliciting a deep moan from the countertenor.

 

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Blaine murmured, trailing his lips down Kurt’s body until he reached his hips, where he attached his mouth and sucked a bruise, first on the left, then on the right, until Kurt was bucking against his bonds as best he could. Blaine chuckled, then grabbed the body chocolate he’d put in their basket that day in the sex shop, drizzling it over Kurt’s balls and the base of his shaft before leaning in to lick the head of Kurt’s cock teasingly. “Taste good here, too.”

 

The licks continued, down the prominent vein of Kurt’s rigid cock until he reached the chocolate drizzle, lapping at it until… “Eugh,” he pulled back, face scrunched up in disgust. Kurt stared at him, unsure if he should react to the obvious distaste or the fact that his cock was painfully hard and not getting any attention. “Fuck, that does not taste good at all. That’s not chocolate. I don’t care what the label says.”

 

Kurt was torn between laughing and crying, so he let out a sort of breathy whine and jerked his hips. He felt sticky and the wetness of the chocolate stuff was catching the air and making him cold and it was really just not good. “Blaaaaaine,” he cried, jerking in his bonds. “This is not even a little fair. Just get it off and fuck me already! Or, hell, ride me. Anything, Blaine, just… stop being so grossed out and do _something_!”

 

The demands seemed to bring Blaine back to the present and he shook himself, then hurried to the bathroom and soaked a washrag with warm water, coming back to clean the offending goo from Kurt’s groin, spending a bit of extra time massaging his balls. “Alright, baby, relax. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Another groan turned to a whine as Blaine squeezed Kurt’s balls, only to pull away and leave the boy writhing once more. “I’m gonna blindfold you. And gag you. And then I’m going to do as I please. And you’ll have absolutely no control…” Blaine smiled devilishly, then Kurt nodded as Blaine asked a silent ‘okay?’ to give his consent. Then the world went dark and Kurt was silenced with a small ‘beginners’ ball gag.

 

With his sight and touch cut off, and his voice silenced, Kurt was left to listen closely and beg for the feeling of Blaine’s movements. He craved anything his boyfriend would do to him, and he wasn’t disappointed when the shorter male climbed on top of him and rubbed lube over his cock, coating him thoroughly before lowering himself onto it, taking everything from Kurt with every drop of his body.

 

Kurt cried out around the gag as Blaine reached down and squeezed his nipples hard enough to bring tears to Kurt’s eyes, but he didn’t want it to stop. No, he was riding the pleasure-pain as it came, crashing on the waves that rolled over him and fighting off his orgasm much too soon. He tried to warn Blaine, but it came before he could do anything more and Kurt was exploding inside of his boyfriend as the dominating male crashed his hips down and pulled Kurt deep into his body.

 

“Mmm, yes, Kurt! Oh god, need more. Need you. It’s okay, I can just fuck you now,” he growled, sliding off of the brunette and wincing slightly when Kurt slpped out of him, feeling the come ooze out of his ass and down his thighs. While Kurt shuddered, Blaine slicked up his fingers and worked the bound boy open, smiling as Kurt jerked and keened around the gag, having no idea what was coming and when and reacting accordingly.

 

It seemed Kurt was in a mix of heaven and hell, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was reacting favorably to every touch, every tease. Blaine licked his lips and smiled as he lubed himself up, reaching down to untie the scarves from Kurt’s ankles before hoisting them up and over his shoulders, opening the countertenor wide and thrusting deep inside him in an instant.

 

His groans and screams of pure joy, happiness, and desire were easy to hear even around the gag, and Blaine kept pumping even as Kurt hardened again. He slid his hand down between Kurt’s legs and worked him over, jerked him in time with his own thrusts, and kept them both careening toward that edge.

 

When he was getting close and could feel Kurt tightening around him, Blaine reached forward and released the ball gag, allowing Kurt to scream his second orgasm into the otherwise empty apartment. He quickly followed, grunting and spilling inside the brunette before collapsing on him, letting Kurt’s legs go limp over his lower arms after releasing his wrists from their cuffs.

 

“Oh my god,” Kurt panted, hardly breathing by then. “Holy shit, Blaine. That was… I don’t think I can move for at least a few hours.”

 

Blaine laughed, snuggling closer to Kurt in agreement. “Yes, no moving. And that… yeah. That was… yeah…” It wasn’t until then that Kurt moved his hand to his face and pulled the scarf from his eyes, peering at Blaine with a loving gaze. “I love you,” Blaine whispered.

 

The countertenor cooed his response, and they nodded off long before Bas made it home.

* * *

 

Freshman year came to an end with exams and showcases, along with other projects being graded and some even submitted to higher places. Kurt put on a show with his final fashions, where Bas and Blaine modeled again, along with Elliot and a very embarrassed Eli. Blaine had a showcase where he played an original composition and sang a bit from a musical that was on Broadway at the time. Sebastian’s best paper of the year was submitted to a literary journal and he’d find out mid-summer if it was accepted. If it was, he’d receive a cash prize.

 

Their first year had been an overall success even if they were exhausted, and they signed the lease for the second year at their apartment, this time officially listing Kurt as well. Before school was even finished, Burt was phoning to see when the boys would be visiting and Cooper was trying to get them all to come out and see him,too. He’d even gotten to be friends with Sebastian, which was weird, and now all of them had so many people to spend time with they hardly had any summer for themselves. They were supposed to still spend time with their jobs and Kurt’s internship, but, well, the powers that be were lenient when it came to out of state students and summer breaks.

 

Isabelle had actually threatened Kurt that she would change the locks on him if he didn’t spend enough time at home with his dad and brother. So, they were already making promises to visit and Elliot and Eli made them swear they wouldn’t just abandon New York either, and Blaine seemed determined to get Finn to come with them when they left Lima. It was sure to be an interesting summer to say the least.

 

“No one can ever say life didn’t get exciting when we left Ohio, hm?” Kurt commented as they packed their bags  in preparation to get to the airport and fly to Ohio. “I cannot believe we’re going to visit Coop in LA. This is insane. I’m sure we’ll miss home soon enough though.”

  
And they all knew Kurt meant their apartment in NYC, not Ohio. They’d all miss New York before very long. It was inevitable. They’d all grown to love the city already… and each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks into summer and things weren’t really going as planned. First, Kurt had to stay in New York a few days longer than originally planned because it was time for his internship to be renewed and Isabelle instead managed to offer him a full paying position that still worked around his classes, but it would start at the beginning of August and that meant LA was… well, it was only going to happen if Coop could pull some strings and switch around their schedule.

Kurt and Blaine both knew the older male would do his best to work it all out for them, so they tried not to worry about that particular problem. It was especially important not to waste energy on what others were taking care of when problems kept popping up. Problems like Sebastian’s parents booking him a flight to Paris without telling him until two hours before he needed to be at the airport, a day ahead of their flight to Ohio.

“Fuck! I don’t want to go to Paris! What the hell is this even?” Sebastian just about screamed when the driver hand-delivered the plane ticket and letter. Said driver would wait for Bas, then take him to the airport as soon as he was ready. “They can’t just fucking summon me at a whim. Cut me off and suddenly want me back in their lives? I don’t want to even look at them, let alone spend time in fucking Paris with them!”

Bas seemed determined not to mention how long they wanted him to stay, and Kurt and Blaine weren’t about to bring it up. It was almost sure to be cut short anyway, so why worry about it, right? That’s what they were telling themselves, at least, and it was what they continued telling themselves when Bas packed his luggage into the trunk of a cab and made them swear to skype at least every other day if not every single night before bed. It would be late afternoon for him at that point, depending on the exact time, maybe closer to dinner time, but it would probably be the best time for both to line up.

After tearful goodbyes, the cab drove off, and Sebastian was on his way, leaving Kurt and Blaine to fly to Columbus the next day.

When they arrived in Ohio, Burt was there to pick them up and was already telling them how Finn had wanted to do it and he would be complaining all day if they didn’t show up at the garage after dropping their bags at the house, so they quickly did just that, borrowing Burt’s truck and surprising the needy male at the garage.

“Kurt! Blaine!” Finn yelled upon seeing them, completely disregarding what he’d been doing, making a mess of dirty oil and upsetting his coworkers, and running at the couple, tackling them with a huge hug. Kurt just about killed him for getting oil on his clothes, but he couldn’t be too angry. He always missed Finn, after all, and they’d gotten pretty close since becoming brothers.

“You are so lucky I love you, Finn Hudson, or you would be dead right now,” Kurt muttered when he was finally released and able to assess the damage to his outfit. “Someday I might finally teach you the importance of fashion and maintaining it.” Kurt shook his head when Finn looked at him with confusion in his eyes, just moving along with it and accepting the fact that his brother would never quite understand his passion.

It only took a few days for people to start showing up at the Hummel-Hudson house once word got out that Kurt and Blaine were there. Puck was first, naturally, ganging up with Finn and forcing the pair to participate in video games whatnot until Kurt pinned Puck to the couch and sat on him until he agreed to give them some space for a while.

The graduated Warblers who happened to be in Ohio for some time as well came by in a group on a Saturday evening when Burt and Carole had gone to Columbus for the night (Wes later confessed to paying for a weekend getaway and forcing them to take it) and turned the house into a party zone. Puck showed up again for that, dragging Artie and Mike, who were both back in town, and they declared it a ‘guys weekend’.

“I cannot believe you’re missing this, Sebastian!” Jeff yelled at the computer, where Bas pouted over skype. The Warblers were glad to be able to at least talk to their friend, but everybody was feeling the lack of Sebastian at the party. “Who would ever think Ohio would be better than Paris, right?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Kurt frowned at the computer. “I’m sorry, Bas. We all really do wish you were here. Finn’s really mad he didn’t get to forcefully hug you and Noah says he owes you an embarrassing dare or three…” He leaned closer to the computer, speaking softly into the speaker. “You’ll come home soon, though, right? Coop’s trying to switch the LA trip so you can come…”

Without the others realizing, Kurt slipped away and had a quiet conversation with Sebastian. The two discussed how Bas was determined to leave his parents much sooner than they had planned. He was already tired of their guilt trip and the way they kept trying to convince him to study law like his father had. Kurt was a supportive friend and made plans for Sebastian to fly straight to Ohio, stay for a night at the Hummel-Hudson house, then fly to LA. By the time they said their goodbyes, Blaine had wandered in to find Kurt and also said ‘bye’ to Bas.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do when we all graduate,” Blaine said with a sigh once the laptop was closed and before they headed back to the party. “It’s hard to imagine life without Bas, you know? I mean, it seems like it’s always going to be the three of us…”

Kurt sighed just the same and nodded his agreement. “Luckily we still have three years before we really have to worry about that,” he commented, fighting off the quiver in his voice. It was clear the subject worried him even if he didn’t have to worry yet. It would do them no good to waste their time worrying, though. Kurt took a breath and got up from where he had perched for his talk with Sebastian. “Come on. Let’s go enjoy our time here before the guys have to leave and we have to pack up for the visit with Cooper. No time for getting down, baby.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Most of their time in Ohio was spent with Finn, Burt, and Carole, and more often than not, Puck. It was family time and everyone enjoyed it. The boys weren’t home near enough in Burt and Carole’s opinions, and Finn always enjoyed spending time with Kurt ever since they’d grown close as real brothers.

When Bas finally got there, Kurt and Blaine had convinced Finn to apply to some schools in New York again, since he was now interested in teaching instead of having no distinct interests. Sebastian jotted down some contacts he had, along with suggestions for scholarships, and helped Carole with dinner before crashing thanks to the time change and jet lag. Kurt and Blaine woke him up to eat once the meal was done cooking, then helped him to bed before double-checking that they had all their bags packed and were ready to go.

Early morning brought huge hugs and tearful goodbyes before the three boys were driven by Finn to the airport. Bas made the taller male promise to come stay with them in the city when he went about making impressions, then they were off, heading for sunny LA and the craziness that was Cooper Anderson.

The first day in LA saw the typical tourist traps, which meant a day of Bas bitching while Blaine looked around with wide eyes and Kurt shifted from excited to irritated to hiding his amusement from the others with the different attractions. Cooper led them around with a bouncing gait, seeming incredibly proud of himself each time his little brother gasped in joy and especially when Kurt’s eyes lit in joy.

“Now, my apartment’s pretty small. I have a futon couch, so it’ll fold down to a bed but… it’s a really small bed,” he warned when they were walking up the stairs in Cooper’s building. He spoke like they hadn’t already dropped their bags up in the apartment and seen the living situation. Kurt and Sebastian shared a look while Blaine just assured Coop it would be okay and shoved the older man toward his bedroom.

It was pretty late since they’d gone out for dinner and then to Cooper’s favorite bar, and to be honest, Blaine was dead on his feet. Kurt and Sebastian weren’t much better off, so it was easy for them to quickly change into pjs and crawl onto the futon, curling up close together and settling in for the night.

They had a long vacation still ahead of them.

___________________________________________________________________________

Cooper took the boys to set with him when he had a call back for a potential role in a soap opera- nothing too important, but it would be recurring at least for a few episodes and it would get him some fluff for his resume, plus it was always fun to be on a set.

Kurt ended up talking to the wardrobe department for quite some time, while Sebastian ran lines with some of the actors who ‘liked his spunk’ and Blaine just took it all in, even going so far as to find a piano and play some classics before dancing his fingers over the keys to sound a familiar original tune.

It was easy to see that they all had a good time, especially Cooper, who got offered the role and was asked to stay to go over the upcoming schedule and be fitted for a couple pieces. It wouldn’t take too long, but there were others who would share his time and so they’d need to keep him for a few hours. It was decided that Kurt, Blaine, and Bas would go explore on their own and they’d all meet at a restaurant after for dinner.

The boys easily headed for some of the boutiques Kurt had clearly been eyeing, Blaine and Bas practically dragging the countertenor through the shops and going so far as to coax him into picking out his favorite items at the shop that made him literally squeal in delight. Those items were then bought by Sebastian with a wad of cash that his parents had apparently given him to ‘tempt him’ into changing his major to law.

“Don’t thank me, Princess. I never wanted the money, and the LA clothes will inspire your new line or some shit,” Sebastian explained, shrugging Kurt’s thanks off and taking his arm while Blaine took the other. They easily found the restaurant and met Coop, who was more than happy to share all the detail of his upcoming soap debut.

After that, their trip was cut somewhat short, since Cooper had to start working and the guys didn’t really want to spend all the time on their own. The whole point of visiting was to spend time with Cooper, after all. They wished him luck, promised to visit again soon, made him promise to do the same, and headed back to NYC to finish the season with their city friends and get the apartment in order for the new school year.

Life was good. Kurt was getting paid when he went back to work at Vogue. Bas wasn’t letting his parents influence his life, and Blaine was working out details to play his original songs at a local cafe.

**  
They really couldn’t ask for anything more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again. It's work again. I'm sorry, AGAIN.
> 
> Seriously. I suck. I'm so sorry. I promise I will be getting back to an actual schedule at some point when things calm the hell down. August 23rd is when my actual normal shift starts, so probably the week after that I'll be more settled and adjusted. Hopefully that will mark a more regular sleeping schedule and a more regular writing schedule. Right now I'm just... a mess.
> 
> So thank you, again, for understanding. Seriously. Thank you. <3 I love you guys! I will NEVER abandon you or this story! I can promise you that!


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as the plane touched down in New York, it was like the world was right again. Blaine hadn't even realized how off-balance he'd felt all that time until he got out of the aircraft and left the airport, climbing into a taxi in his familiar city. He was home and he was with Kurt and Bas and life... well, life had never been so good. It was hard to believe they'd only been living in the city for a year. It felt like so much longer that the three of them had shared a space and shared their triumphs and their downfalls, their success and failures, their happiness and utter disappointment and even fear.

 

Blaine felt closer to the two men he was with than he'd ever felt to anyone in his life, and that both excited and frightened him. He was in it deep and he was sure that if anything bad happened between any of them he'd be utterly destroyed, but there was nothing that could be done about that now. All Blaine could do was hold on tight and enjoy the ride and hope it never stopped.

 

The three of them got settled back into their apartment without much trouble, even inviting Eli and Elliot over for a 'game night' which was really more of an excuse to get drunk and prove what horrible people they were by means of Cards Against Humanity. Sebastian argued that it was necessary so they could get rid of the old alcohol and buy new for the new school year, to which Kurt raised a brow, said "you're stretching it," and did a shot of green apple vodka.

 

It did not go unnoticed that Elliot and Eli were rather... close, and in fact they were more open than they had been during the spring break trip, going so far as to admit to their little relationship once the cards and shots were flying. After a well-placed play of 'The gays,' the two kissed, and Sebastian yelled and kicked Eli for not saying something sooner. Elliot then yelled at Bas to keep his harmful body parts away from his boyfriend, which made Blaine laugh hysterically while Kurt muttered about all of Bastian's body parts being painful.

 

That earned a "that's not what you said last night" and Kurt pouncing at Sebastian, rolling around on the floor until he was sitting atop the taller boy, straddling him and kissing him heatedly.

 

"My boyfriend is such a slut," Blaine muttered, only to get pulled by the front of his shirt into a sloppy threeway kiss with Kurt and Bas. "Mmm, and I do so love that about him," he groaned. Elliot and Eli eventually got fed up with their makeout session and dumped the bottle of mad dog, which all had deemed too disgusting to drink, over Kurt's head. It dripped down onto both the other boys, but mostly soaked Kurt's hair and back and made him roar in shock and anger.

 

"MY HAIR!" he cried, and dramatically collapsed against Sebastian, lying pretty much completely on top of the other man and moaning about the state of his precious locks. Bas rolled his eyes, but patted Kurt's back soothingly all the same while Blaine laughed at both of them and their NYU friends leaned against each other giggling drunk. "I can't believe they did that! Ugh. It's all... sticky and it smells like a drunkard's wet dream!"

 

They all burst out laughing again at that point, and the night went on with Kurt and Bas practically sticking together thanks to the booze spilled on them and Blaine's hair going completely wild and sticky like a nest for woodland creatures of all sorts. It was a fun night, to say the least.

 

By the end of it all, they were all very drunk, the apartment was a great mess, and Eli and Elliot had been shoved into the guest room to pass out while Blaine, Bas, and Kurt all snuggled up together in the giant master bed. The next day would be spent cursing their drunk selves for making such a huge mess, but really, if a mess was the worst of their problems, they were all doing pretty well.

* * *

 

The clean up didn't happen until late afternoon after some greasy breakfast to cure their hangovers, and Elliot and Eli decided to volunteer to help with a much larger task of sorting through the apartment as a whole to get it ready for a new year and new adventures. It was easily a whole day event, and Sebastian treated everyone to some Thai take out that they ate while watching Moulin Rouge and singing along dramatically to the songs.

 

The garbage and donation piles both got rather large, even as the things they were keeping got stored away and took up a lot more room than was strictly expected. It was just too hard to even think about getting rid of any of the pieces Kurt had produced, or the sketches Bas had mysteriously 'found' of new clothing ideas that he'd never claim ownership of but were clearly drawn with the pencils he'd given Kurt for his birthday but frequently used when he didn't think the others saw. No, Sebastian wasn't artistic at all!

 

Then there were the instruments that Blaine had started collecting, and those took up a big chunk of space in the living room area... Overall it was pretty tough to organize the small space that the three of them shared, but they did it, and it looked pretty good.

 

After a full day and a half of cleaning, with Eli and Elliot spending the night again, the apartment was ready for another year and the boys were ready to sign the lease. They were committed to another year together, and really, they were in for so much more. They all knew it, too.

* * *

 

“Are we really sure it’s the start of the school year already?” Kurt asked with a groan, falling onto the couch in their apartment and peeling off layers of clothing. It was nearing the end of August and New York was downright _hot_. Kurt had just been to a meeting with Isabelle to give her a copy of his class schedule and work out his schedule at Vogue, and he was so overheated he thought he might actually die.

 

Bas sauntered out of the larger of the two bedrooms wearing nothing but a low-slung pair of athletic shorts with an amused look on his face, tanned chest slick with a layer of sweat and hair flopping limply in the damp heat. "Welcome home, Princess. Enjoying this _lovely_ weather, are we?"

 

Kurt's mouth went a bit dry, but he did his best to gape as little as possible before snapping back at the other male. "Don't call me that. And no, for your information, I'm _not_. I'm too pale for this much sun and my pores are getting clogged to hell and back. This is dreadful. I cannot believe I'm expected to actually go out and work in this weather."

 

The sneaky smirk that crossed Sebastian's lips had Kurt raising a brow, but he was just too hot and too tired to bother giving any sort of real effort to figure out what the meerkat was up to. That gave Bas plenty of time to grab a couple ice cubes and make his way behind the couch, running said ice along the back of Kurt's back, then holding one in each hand and trailing them down his bare back and chest at the same time just as Blaine strolled out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips.

 

"Oh my god, Sebastian! You stupid little rodent prick!" Kurt screeched, while Blaine bit his lip to try and quell the laughter that was practically bursting from his lungs. Sebastian only stopped grinning when Kurt pulled him over the couch and assaulted his mouth, deciding to give in to his carnal desires since Bas wasn't playing fair anyway. Now that his nipples were so hard they almost hurt and he was shivering at the hot air touching his chilled skin, Kurt figured all was fair in whatever war he was waging with Bas.

 

Whining at the display before him, Blaine made a scene by dropping his towel with a flourish, drawing the attention of the intertwined boys such that Kurt Sebastian pulled himself off of Kurt even while the countertenor held the back of his neck and scruff of his hair, Kurt's teeth attached to his bottom lip as he gaped at the nude form of Kurt's boyfriend. "Jesus, Killer," he muttered, and Kurt let his lip go.

 

"Oh my god. Neither of you are fair at all," the palest of the three groaned, flopping back on the couch as Bas subconsciously rocked his hips, barely aware of what he was doing. He was just incapable of not doing something sexual with his body when faced with Blaine, standing there dripping wet and naked, fresh from the shower...

 

It only took a wiggle of Sebastian's brows to tempt Blaine into joining them, and the three were writhing together on the couch. Blaine's shower was made pretty much pointless by the time they were half way through their acts, all three so coated in sweat, pre-come, and saliva that they all needed a shower. "Mmm, round two has to involve some cool water..." Kurt muttered, and Blaine grunted his agreement as he rocked his hips against him, working his rigid cock inside of Kurt while the pale boy jerked above him, being ridden by Bas whose legs were wound with Blaine's as he leaned over Kurt's shoulder and bit Blaine's neck possessively. "Watch yourself marking my boyfriend, Meerkat."

 

By the time they made it to the shower, Sebastian was marked on both sides of his neck by both boys. By the time they'd each climaxed a third time and the steam had stopped rising from their skin and they were actually growing cold in the chilly stream, Bas had begged Kurt and Blaine to keep marking him up, to keep claiming him.

 

By the time they all collapsed into bed with the fans on high and lights out, curtains drawn against the heat, Sebastian had drunkenly (though none of them had a bit of alcohol in their bodies) slurred "I love you" as he nodded off between the other two men...

* * *

Sebastian's confession wasn't brought up after it happened. Kurt and Blaine both pretended not to have heard it and Bas pretended not to remember saying it, being too heat-drunk and exhausted to even have known what he was muttering or something of that nature. It sounded legitimate in his head, so why not. He'd go with it. Whatever he could do to avoid the potential awkwardness and the elephant in the apartment.

 

They went on with their lives, their busy, busy lives, trying to ignore the way their eyes burned with fire when any of the three of them locked gazes and stop that need to touch, feel, taste, be together at all times. They were all in a hopeless whirlwind of needy desire and pleasure and it was going to end badly for at least one of them. Bas wasn't supposed to fall in love. They weren't supposed to love him back. This was always just supposed to be Kurt and Blaine with a little side of helping out a friend. Nothing more.

 

But it was more, so much more, and they were so screwed. Of course, Kurt and Blaine had discussed multiple times how they couldn't imagine life without Bas in it, but would they really live with him forever? Would they stop him from having a real relationship with the potential for a family and... but wait. What made a relationship 'real' anyway? Was it love? Because they obviously had that, especially if they were so worried about hurting Bas.

 

Maybe they already had a real relationship of some sort with him. It wasn't the same as what Kurt and Blaine had though. It was all very confusing. It almost hurt Blaine's head to think about it, and Kurt tended to get angry the more they dwelled on the subject, so they mostly just let it rest.

 

School started, and with it, Kurt's new job adjusted to fit his schedule. He was thrilled with the opportunities he'd been given, especially when Isabelle asked him to bring in his designs that he made for class so she could see what he was working on. She was perhaps the most invested in his coming out with his own line by the time he finished his education, and it made Kurt beam with pride. Blaine was all too happy that his boyfriend had found somewhere he fit in, with a maternal figure to boot, and Bas... well, he always knew their Princess had it in him to blow the whole world away.

 

Or so he'd say.

 

The first Friday night of the semester, Kurt and Bas both had free time to go to the nearby coffee shop where Blaine was playing the piano. They sat up close to his performance area and clapped loudly for him after each song, even throwing money in the tip jar despite the fact that they all put their cash together for most everything on any given day.

 

It was fun and exciting and they were happy to support Blaine, plus it was a good stress reliever after the first week of classes and the overwhelming amount of information they'd had to soak up.

 

There was already talk of Halloween parties even though it was barely the start of September, and the boys were trying to decide if they should host again this year. The discussion started one day over lunch, when Kurt had gotten out of classes early and had time to eat on campus with Bas and Blaine before heading to work at Vogue. "I mean, it kind of depends on what other parties we're going to," he'd reasoned before taking a bite of salad.

 

Blaine nodded his agreement and Bas looked thoughtful. "We sure as hell aren't doing the NYADA party again, no matter what Rachel tries to argue. I'm pretty sure we've talked Finn into coming here somewhere around then to get applications and all that for the spring semester, and I am not about to drag him to party with some pretentious assholes and Brody." Sebastian's tone was so bitter it left an uneasy feeling in the air, but Kurt was smiling at him. It was the first time Bas had been so protective of his brother, and Kurt was touched.

 

"I agree completely. Maybe we could do a joint party with Eli and Elliot? Then we wouldn't have to worry about doing something special with them, either..." Kurt mused, taking another bite of salad and chewing thoughtfully. "I'm sure we'll be going out to at least one club. That was decently fun last year... No frat party this time around, though, please, Meerkat."

 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "You are no fun at all, Princess," he muttered, but agreed nonetheless. The discussion then moved on to costumes and how on earth Kurt might manage to incorporate a cat again this year.

 

When they all decided on a group theme, Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, this is going to be a fun side project. You two have no idea what you are getting yourselves into..." he grinned wickedly and Blaine shuddered.

 

"You shouldn't be allowed to grin like that in public," Bas muttered with a glare, which made Kurt laugh. He soon took his leave, proclaiming that he needed to get to work early to see if he could snag some material for the costumes he had in mind. He was sure Isabelle wouldn't mind, considering she'd probably require them to attend the Vogue party once again. "And don't forget, you two are both coming with me to Isabelle's soiree." And he was off.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt was putting on the finishing touches to the costumes when Finn showed up, which made him feel bad because he hadn't planned a costume for his brother and that probably wasn't very nice of Kurt, to leave Finn out like that, but he also wasn't really a part of their odd little threesome so... The countertenor was torn. It was lucky for him that Rachel Berry chose that moment to burst into their apartment followed by a panicked-looking Blaine, running at Finn and throwing herself into his arms.

 

"Gee, hi Rachel. Nice to see you. Of course you can be the first to hug my brother. It's not like I wanted that honor or anything," Kurt grumbled, adding on a muttered "not that Bas didn't already attack him with a hug when he met him at the airport while I was at work, I'm sure..." which led to a sheepish shrug from Sebastian. He was all but ignored by Rachel and Finn.

 

The hug was still going on as Blaine scooted near to Kurt and they shared a confused look, then Rachel started rambling and they listened until Kurt's eyes were rolling so hard he gave himself a headache. "Oh, Finn! Oh, I don't know why I was ever with him. It's always been you, Finn, always! That Brody was just... a silly phase! I've just missed you so much and I was so angry that you weren't immediately coming to New York and I think I was rebelling because you know all girls have a rebellious stage and I was really overdue for mine, because that momentary thing with Puck back in high school really hardly counts, and I just had to get it out of my system and you know I just missed you so much!"

 

She hardly took a breath before she was going again, and Bas had a look of utter horror on his face as he turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Does she even breathe? I mean, seriously, that's just wrong!" he declared, causing Kurt to snort while Blaine tried to hide a chuckle and a grin.

 

"So you're coming to stay in the spring, right? That means you'll only be going back home for, what, two months? Less? Oh, Finn, I need a new roommate and this is just perfect and I just love you so much!" Rachel squealed, arms wrapped tight around the tallest man's neck and feet not even touching the ground as he held her about the slender waist. "And Blaine said you're staying for Halloween. That's great! My Lois Lane needs a Clark Kent! Oh, you just have to go with me to the NYADA party, Finn! You have to!"

 

The guys moved to the bedroom to get away from Rachel's constant chatter for a while after that, using the time to try on the costumes Kurt had made so he could make some final adjustments before finishing those little touches that made them 'pop' in classic Kurt fashion. As Bas got his costume on, he cocked a brow at Kurt and Blaine started laughing.

 

"Oh my god. You're a meerkat! An actual meerkat! This is fantastic!" Blaine cackled, donning his safari guide gear like it was just a normal outfit for him. Really, the way he pulled it off, it might as well have been.

 

Bas growled at Blaine, then turned to Kurt with a look that said he was both irritated and impressed. "When I agreed to this whole 'safari' theme I didn't exactly have this in mind, Princess," he muttered. Kurt only grinned cheekily, twitching his hips in just the right way to have his cheetah's tail flicking up to hit the taller male in the face.

 

If either other man tried to argue about Kurt's costume he'd just hiss at them until they hushed. It was their fault he'd stuck with the cat theme for so many years after all. They could just deal with the repercussions. The three of them changed after Kurt placed some pins and instructed Bas as to how to pin his own costume (Blaine was not allowed to touch because last time Kurt trusted him to help with alterations things went horribly wrong) and came out of the room once they heard the door close and Rachel's voice fade.

 

"Getting along again, are we?" Kurt asked, leading the other boys to the kitchen to get out a bottle of wine and a veggie tray he'd prepared earlier. As usual, Finn gave him a confused look, but still tried the vegetables, only to grin and eat more. Silly boy. Kurt knew he'd like them. Finn just needed to trust his brother. "I still don't think you should forgive her so easy, but I must say I'm glad she's over Brody..."

 

They all talked and laughed and ate and just had a good time reconnecting, happy to spend time together and excited that this was soon going to become a more common occurrence. By the time the evening ended, they were all exhausted, but happy, and Finn didn't even say anything when he was told to go into the secondary bedroom while Bas followed Kurt and Blaine. It was easy now for all of them to accept each other. They were just... friends. Plain and simple. There was no more judgement and no more fear between them.

 

All of them were happy. Life was good.

* * *

 

At first, the boys had worried about not being able to accompany Finn to the different meetings and tours and such he had scheduled around the city, since they'd be in classes and at their jobs and also had to find time to do the homework that had already started to pile up. They really needn't have worried, however, because since they rekindled that old flame, Rachel and Finn had been almost inseparable.

 

It seemed like the ex-quarterback was happy, at least, so Kurt didn't allow himself to grow too concerned, though he was still wary of Rachel. She still had a tendency to be, well, cruel to his brother, and he wasn't okay with that. He'd keep an eye on her, but if she kept making Finn smile so hugely, well, he might just forgive her eventually as well.

 

The boys all went to their classes but there was a clear excitement in the air as Halloween drew nearer. They were going to be an interesting sight, for sure, and they were happy to be avoiding too many parties this year. Rachel was dragging Finn to the NYADA shindig, which just happened to be on the same night as the Vogue party anyway, so Kurt, Blaine, and Bas couldn't go if they wanted. They had to be as Isabelle's bash. It was a job requirement.

 

The Vogue party was the first for their season, and the boys were excited. Kurt had actually used eyelash glue to stick long black whiskers on his and Sebastian's cheeks (less and shorter ones on Bas, since meerkats had small whiskers just at the tip of their little snouts) and he'd even mussed Blaine's curls just so, making him look like he'd been traversing the wilds or something.

 

When Isabelle saw them, she squealed, running up to Kurt and patting him on the head, making him preen and purr like the cat he pretended to be. "Oh, Kurt! These costumes are wonderful!" she exclaimed, herself dressed like Sandy from Grease. Kurt was pretty sure she'd convinced her current beau to be Danny for the night, but she was alone at the moment so he couldn't confirm.

 

"You look gorgeous as usual," Sebastian said, cutting Kurt off before he could even compliment his boss. She blushed and laughed softly as the meerkat kissed her hand, calling him a devilish charmer, which Kurt and Blaine both openly agreed with. "I only charm those I like, though," he added with a wink. Kurt and Blaine nodded to that as well, and they all laughed.

 

The rest of the night went by almost too quickly. There was some kareoke and a costume contest (the trio won 'best group theme' and Kurt got a little trophy for his desk at work), and there was plenty of food and drinks. It was a lot of fun and by the time they stumbled in from the taxi, all three boys were stuffed with expensive food and much too tipsy on fancy Halloween-themed cocktails to care where Finn and Rachel were or really worry about anything but getting out of their costumes and into bed.

 

The naked cuddling might have seemed weird if they'd stopped and thought about Finn for a minute, but they didn't, so it wasn't. It didn't matter anyway, since he didn't stumble in until late the next morning, almost afternoon. By then, the threesome had already slept off the buzz, woken up, had sex, taken showers (they still couldn't all three fit in the apartment shower, no matter how many times they tried) and even gotten dressed and had breakfast. Kurt had started cleaning for the party while Blaine was baking and Bas was making last minute calls to make sure they knew who was coming and had enough food and drink.

 

"Oh, hey guys," Finn said, then found his arms full of those fluffy fake spider web things that his mom used to put up when he was a little boy at Halloween.

 

Kurt thrust a bag of spiders and other insects of various sizes on top of the cobwebs. "Here. Decorate. Now. Our party is tonight, in case you forgot, and it'll be eight before we know it and everyone will be showing up. We aren't even close to ready thanks to that Vogue bash taking up all of last night. It was lovely, but I do wish Isabelle would have it start later since it never ends early at all..." He seemed flustered as he wandered away from Finn, straightening some magazines (mostly the more recent issues of Vogue) and just generally working himself up over nothing, trying to make things perfect.

 

"Princess, calm down," Bas called in a sing-song voice, earning him a glare and a whack over the head with one of those many magazines. "Ow! Fine, do what you want with the damn magazines! Jeez... Give me a damn concussion..." He went for his keys and the door then. "You guys are all lucky I still have a working fake ID, you know..." And Bas was off for a beer and liquor run.

 

Soon enough, everything was ready and it was time to get dressed, which meant Rachel showed up because she had Finn's costume and apparently didn't believe in waiting until proper guest time to show up anyway. Kurt just rolled his eyes and sighed, while Blaine was all kind and friendly as usual. Sebastian had already made himself a strong whiskey and coke and didn't really care that the screechy little witch of a woman was there. Really, it just gave Finn a distraction so the three of them could take a little longer in the bedroom 'getting ready'.

 

This year, the party was full of people from NYU and Parsons, Vogue and the little coffee house Blaine met a lot of people at when he played piano. There were also a few people that Eli or Elliot invited and some friends that Dani or Santana brought. It was a big group but everyone was having fun so they all got along pretty well and it was good.

 

The party went well, with lots of booze flowing and finger foods and desserts that Blaine had worked hard on and everyone enjoyed. There was singing and lots of dancing and grinding and... it was a lot like a club, really, especially when the neighbor came over to ask them to quiet down and instead ended up joining the party because, hey, the guys were fun and so was their neighbor and he shouldn't be at home eating pizza and considering going to bed already on a Saturday night!

 

It was less than surprising when the party was coming to an end and Rachel and Finn were stumbling to the room that had once been Sebastian's. Dani and Santana were cuddled on the couch, the latter snoring and the former explaining how she'd get them a cab as soon as Tana got a little rest so she could walk again. Kurt just waved her off while holding up a very sleepy and intoxicated Blaine, waiting while Bas made sure the rest of their guests were leaving and Eli and Elliot were okay with the pull out bed for the night, since they'd agreed to clean up with them the next day.

 

Before long, Bas had the other side of a sleepy-but-oh-so-happy Blaine and they were dragging him to the bedroom, falling asleep in their costumes and makeup without a care in the world...

* * *

Finn spent more time with Rachel the following week and the boys did their school work and did their best to take Finn out to their favorite haunts while he was there. It was the following weekend when they went to the Halloween bash at their favorite club, which was fun but not as much fun as their own party, and they all agreed that next year they'd probably skip it and just do their party and whatever they had to attend for work.

 

With the holiday being over, they had to focus more on school and work again, and Finn was almost ready to head back to Lima. He'd gotten some good experiences in and some equally good interviews, so that was promising. He was happy, and that made Kurt happy, and a happy Kurt meant a happy Bas and Blaine.

 

Overall, everything went well and Kurt and Rachel were even better friends once more by the time Finn left. She was wearing his precious McKinley letterman as she hugged him goodbye, and that, more than anything, made Kurt think that maybe the two of them were actually ready to grow up and settle down. And maybe they'd do it all together...

 

When he and Blaine got back from seeing Finn off, they just took a moment to enjoy being home and alone and just... having some time as a couple. Of course, once Bas got home from classes they enjoyed relaxing, just the three of them, but there was always something nice about having a little Kurt-and-Blaine time. Soon it would be time for Thanksgiving and Burt and Carole even promised to come visit. They'd cook a feast like they had so many years now. It would be wonderful, as life tended to be these days.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian had his first real big problem with a professor the start of that November. He'd turned in a paper, only for the professor to say Bas hadn't turned it in when the man couldn't find said paper. When Sebastian printed off and handed in another copy, the professor said he'd be counting it as late, and that he shouldn't give Sebastian a grade at all as the syllabus said he did not accept late papers.

 

That had been when Sebastian exploded, ranting about how he'd turned in the damned paper in the first place and if the professor had his shit together he might not have lost it. The younger male had then threatened to take the whole thing to the dean and stormed out of the professor's office, leaving his paper (and the original copy wherever it may have gotten to) with the educator.

 

When he stormed into the apartment, Blaine looked up in alarm, the slamming door making him all too aware of Sebastian's rage. "Bas? What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt was still in class and had some kind of project to work on at Vogue that had him stopping there after class let out. He'd promised it would only take a couple hours and he'd be home for dinner, but that still left Blaine to deal with whatever crisis Bas was going through alone for the next... five hours or so. Great.

 

"That pompous son of a bitch is what's wrong!" Sebastian's voice carried through the apartment as he threw his books and satchel on the coffee table so hard Blaine was shocked that the thing didn't break. "He's going to fucking fail me when he's the one who lost my damned paper in the first place. I turned it in on time. I turn everything in on time! Dammit, if there's one thing I never am it's _late_! My father never allowed any of his family to be late for anything, and my ass knew it well."

 

Blaine sensed a story there, but wasn't about to ask at such a heated time. He had a feeling he knew anyway. Sebastian's father seemed to be quite a hardass as far as he could tell... he wouldn't be surprised if Bas was only so pompous at Dalton because he'd survived so much worse at home- kids were nothing when you dealt with overconfident and judgmental family.

 

"I can't fail a class just because of some idiot old man with too many screws loose and too much pride to admit he's at fault here!" Bas ran his hands through his hair until it stuck up at odd angles, looking at Blaine with a broken gaze. "I can't fail. I don't fail. I've never... I can't lose my scholarships..." His voice got softer and shakier the longer Bas spoke, and Blaine approached him with open arms, folding him in as soon as he was close enough to Sebastian to fall into his embrace.

 

Shushing the taller male, Blaine rubbed Sebastian's back in soothing circles and cooed in his ear. "Shh, Bas, it'll be okay. It's all gonna be okay. You'll try to talk to the professor again, calmly, and if he won't listen or change the grade, you go to the department chair. Okay? I'll go with you. Everyone knows you're a good student. You have the grades and reputation to back that up. You'll be okay, honey," Blaine eased them both onto the couch and held Bas against his body, the pet name just slipping from his lips but not feeling awkward.

 

Nodding his head soundlessly, Sebastian snuggled into Blaine's side as the curly-haired male turned on the tv and the two marathoned Project Runway, talking about how they imagined Kurt might some day judge the contestants. (He wouldn't be a contestant. He was going to have his own line without having to compete on some reality show for it. They knew that much for sure.)

 

When Kurt got home with bags of Indian takeout and a tired but satisfied look in his eyes, it was to find Bas snoring and drooling on Blaine's chest while Tim Gunn told everyone on the tv to 'make it work'. "Okay, what did I miss?" the countertenor asked, raising a slender brow at the pair on the couch and setting the food on the coffee table.

 

Sebastian grunted a little, then started to wake as Blaine explained what had happened. Kurt looked ready to go to battle for their best friend, and Blaine's heart swelled. His boyfriend was a wonderful human being and he was so happy to have him. Some moments just solidified that all the more in his head and his heart. "But we're going to fix it, right Bas?" Blaine said encouragingly, while Sebastian finally pulled himself up to a fully seated position and started for the food.

 

"That's right. Nobody can keep me down. At least..." he smiled sheepishly at the couple before him. "Not when you two have my back."

 

After Kurt finished pouncing on the other boys and hugging them until Bas was squawking about needing air to survive, the trio passed around food and resumed watching Project Runway, this time with Kurt's commentary. They kept Bas smothered in the middle most of the night, just snuggling and supporting each other like they so often did.

 

Sometimes it got scary, living in New York, not being around their parents anymore, being adults and going to college and having to make it all work themselves... But those were the times when they just got closer and showed each other how much they cared. They were a family unit now, and they were succeeding overall. Even through the bumps and bruises, everything was working out. As long as they had each other, they knew they'd be okay.

* * *

 

The day before Thanksgiving break started, Sebastian burst into the coffee shop where Blaine was setting up to play piano that evening waving a paper in the air. Kurt looked up from his laptop where he'd been finishing a report for Isabelle before his week off at Vogue (she'd insisted- he was going to work every day of his break and she wasn't having it) only to grin widely at the smirky brunette. "I guess it went over well then?"

 

"Damn right it did!" Bas affirmed, ignoring the patrons who shushed him from over their work or books. "Gave me an A. Probably helps that the bastard found my original copy as well. He gave back both copies and even admitted he must have 'misplaced' the first one. Close to an apology as I'll be getting I wager."

 

Kurt laughed and shook his head as Blaine bounced over, having set his sheet music and microphone up at the piano just so. "Did I hear you say that guy admitted he was wrong? That's our Bas. You really would make a great lawyer if you wanted to be on. So manipulative..." Blaine beamed at him and Kurt shook his head again, going back to his report even as he kept an ear tilted to the other men.

 

It was nearing time for Blaine's performance and Kurt wanted to finish everything before it started so he could devote his attention to his boyfriend. Sebastian was all smiles as he strolled to the counter and ordered them all their usual coffee orders, knowing Blaine would sip his before he started and during little breaks when he came to their table for a breather.

 

"You are a god among men," Kurt praised, taking his non-fat mocha and gulping it despite the temperature. Kurt sighed happily and got back to his writing with a new fervor. By the time Blaine's fingers touched the keys, Kurt's laptop was packed away and he was done with work and school until after the feasting holiday. He and Bas sat together at the little table, smiling and cheering their boy on.

 

The crowd grew, which made Kurt's heart soar. He was so proud of his boyfriend. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. As Blaine's set wound down, the curly-haired man leaned into his microphone and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone. I have one more song to play and sing for you, but I just wanted to thank you all for coming out and giving me a listen first. Again, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be playing here whenever management allows, so please come see me again!" He smiled so bright he practically glowed. "Now, this song is for someone special. Kurt, you mean the world to me."

 

_"You'd think people would've had enough of silly love songs,_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so,_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,_

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know,_

_Cause here I go..._

_Again,"_

 

Hazel eyes met blue and Kurt felt his cheeks heat with a blush as he smiled back at his amazing boyfriend. The song was perfect on the piano. Soft and sweet and so well suited for Blaine's voice. Kurt swooned as Blaine sang to him, Bas nudging his shoulder and singing along after the first 'I love you'. Kurt really did feel so loved by those two men.

 

_"Love doesn't come in a minute!_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all,_

_I only know that when I'm in it,_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all!"_

 

Kurt was smiling and shaking his head as both Blaine and Sebastian crooned "I love you"s at him and the cafe clapped and cheered, tossing dollars in the tip cup on Blaine's piano all the while. Bas obviously knew it was a special gesture between the actual couple, but at the same time, he did love both men all the same and he liked to let them know. The warmth in both hazel and blue eyes when they met emerald told him they cherished him just as much, and it was with very happy hearts that the three of them left the coffee shop and headed home to enjoy their break.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving morning saw way more people than the small apartment had room for, as Burt and Carole showed up from their hotel bright and early (and the boys were rather glad they weren't staying there because, well, just awkward) and Finn had already been crashing in the second bedroom which he and Coop had deemed the 'brother bed'. Rachel had stayed the night before and tumbled out of the room with Finn, making Kurt raise a thin brow and Bas mutter about bodily fluids not getting all over what was technically still his room, dammit.

 

Kurt had prepped the turkey the night before, along with many of the other dishes, so everything was smoothly transitioning from fridge to oven. He even dealt with Rachel's weird vegan thing that looked more like a blob than a bird but whatever. He wasn't eating it, so he didn't really care. He'd cook it for her and she'd damn well like it.

 

"Are you two going sight seeing while you're in the city?" Blaine asked while shifting things in the fridge so he could get beers for himself, Burt, Finn, and Bas. He then grabbed a chilled bottle of red wine and glasses for Kurt, Carole, and Rachel. It might technically only have been ten-thirty in the morning, but who was keeping track? Besides, the parade was on (and going on outside technically, but they weren't insane, thank you) and soon it would switch to football and beer was a requirement. Wine would just keep the ladies, and Kurt, happy.

 

Burt shook his head and popped the top on his beer with a nod of thanks. "Nah. We've already done that the past few times we've come here with you guys and then to visit you. This time we're just gonna see a show and spend the rest of the time relaxing. My congressman's pay allowed us to get the suite with the jacuzzi tub." The man wiggled his brows at Blaine, making Kurt grumble while Bas whistled.

 

"Get it Mr. H!" Sebastian hooted, only for Carole to toss a throw pillow at him. Yeah, Bas had become part of the weird Hummel-Hudson clan at some point. Just as Rachel and Puck and Blaine and... so many others had over the years. "Okay, okay! Crazy woman!" Bas yelped after he winked and growled in Burt's direction, having thought Carole wouldn't notice, only to have the woman reach around the couch and start beating him with the other decorative pillow.

 

There was some muttering from Kurt about his pillows being abused, but soon enough everyone was munching on pastries that Carole had brought over that morning and waiting for the turkey to be done.

 

Elliot, Eli, and Eli's new boyfriend Jon showed up around two to add their contributions to the meal and to help set things up. There was a quick and quiet explanation about how Eli and Elliot had always known they weren't meant for each other and were just place holders until the right one came along, and Eli had wanted to give Jon a chance so Elliot stepped aside and let that happen. Now Elliot was a bit... alone, but it was okay. Eli seemed happy enough and that was what they both wanted, really.

 

Santana and Dani didn't show up until Sebastian called and threatened to start eating without them when the turkey finished at four-thirty and they were still MIA. The two stumbled through the door with bottles of wine and flushed faces and Kurt decided he just didn't want to know. After that, it was a struggle with chairs and other items that could work as seating to try and get everyone in one part of the apartment to enjoy the large meal and larger group.

 

"So Burt has Puck taking control of the shop for the most part now," Finn explained after swallowing a big bite of turkey and somehow managing not to drip gravy all down his shirt. Kurt was rather impressed. "I've been down there with him for the last couple weeks just to make sure he has everything down, and he's definitely got it. So I think I'm gonna use the money I've saved up working there and move up here after Christmas. You know, get moved in, maybe find a job and stuff before I start school next fall..."

 

There was a question on Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian's minds, but none knew how to voice it. Thankfully, Jon was the one to ask it. "That's cool. Where you gonna live?" Rachel smiled as Finn reached down and held her hand.

 

"Well, Rach hasn't had a roommate since she and that creep of a guy broke up last spring, so... I'm gonna move in with her I think. There's plenty of room and it's close to pretty much all the schools I applied to, plus it's easy enough to get to most places I might end up working..." he looked a little unsurely at his mom and Burt, but they just nodded at him.

 

It seemed that now that they were out of high school the parents had an 'it's your life' kind of attitude about things, so long as the kids weren't hurting anyone, and it had worked well enough so far. "Well, we can help with the move like we did for the boys," Burt offered, making Finn grin at him.

 

Elliot started talking about wanting to have a real jam session some time now that they had a drummer in the mix and things took off from there. The holiday was good. It was fun and the food was wonderful, and the company was great. Kurt and Blaine sat with their hands clasped beneath the table, feeding each other bites of pumpkin and apple pies and just enjoying the friends and family they had.

 

Chances were it wouldn't always be this great or easy, but they were going to enjoy it while it was. Even if there were way too many people in too small a space and Santana sat on the couch cushion funny and uncovered the hidden bottle of lube and held it up in front of Burt and Finn and Kurt was ready to kill her before the night ended. Yeah, they were all still happy. Even with the drama.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long since the last update. Like I've said before, this story will not be abandoned. It is all planned to the end. It's just a bit of a challenge for some reason lately, so it's not coming as quickly even though I know what I want to write. It will be finished and with this part, the whole Wings trilogy will be complete. It's just gonna take a little while. Please just try to stick with me and be patient. <3 I appreciate it. Thanks. Love you all! <3 <3

"I wish we were in Hawaii," Kurt moaned, lying face-down on the couch under at least three blankets and wearing one of Finn's old hoodies that he'd stolen ages ago along with thick fleece pajama pants and two pairs of socks. His teeth were still chattering. "I wish we were in the tropics. Or Mexico. Or... Australia. Isn't it summer in Australia right now?"

 

Sebastian mindlessly turned another page in the book he was supposed to be reading for Lit Studies, grunting something that was neither affirmative or denial. It seemed the bitter cold had put Bas into some sort of comatose state and he was just going to sit there turning pages until the heat got fixed. Or until his lips turned blue. The latter was close to happening.

 

The door opened with a flourish and Blaine bounced into the apartment with a drink carrier full of giant styrofoam cups of hot coffee drinks and a grin stretched across his face a mile wide. "Bas! Why aren't you in more layers? You're gonna freeze yourself, Jesus," he admonished the tallest member of the trio, shoving his usual coffee into his ice-cold hands in place of the useless book before heading to the couch to uncover his burrowing boyfriend.

 

"Noooo," Kurt moaned, pulling the hood over his head and pawing at the retreating blankets. "My warmth! Give me back my warmth!" His dramatic flailing was interrupted by the non-fat mocha being thrust under his nose so the aroma could fill his nostrils and make him stop complaining and take the drink, which he gulped, actually thankful for the burning sensation in his mouth.

 

The good news was that classes had been cancelled due to a freaking blizzard hitting New York. The bad news? They were snowed in and the entire apartment building was without heat. They had power, but the heating system had busted. And of course mass transit was down thanks to the snow. And stores were closed. So they couldn't really go buy a space heater. The boys were stuck without any warmth but blankets and sweaters and, well, apparently the coffee shop was open. It only really took two people to run the place and it had heat. So it seemed at least the owner and the girl from their building who worked there had shown up for today's shift.

 

"Can you get a gig at the coffee shop tonight just so we can go somewhere warm?" Kurt asked hopefully as he kept sipping his drink. Bas still seemed in a daze, but the cup hadn't left his lips since he'd taken it from Blaine and his throat kept swallowing every few seconds, so it seemed he was chugging the very hot beverage like it was his life blood.

 

Blaine shook his head and pulled some of Kurt's blankets over his chilled jean-clad legs. "Nah, they're only staying open for a few hours this morning. Just wanted to let everyone have a place to thaw out and catch up since so many phone lines went down. Most of the power came back on quick if it went out, so we got lucky in that... Though apparently we're in for another round overnight so we might wake up to worse news."

 

Kurt looked like he was going to cry while Bas still looked like a zombie. Blaine was starting to get worried. What on earth was he going to do if the weather got worse overnight and they woke up with no power? His boys were losing it and he was the only one who could help. "Come on, guys. It's not so bad. We have coffee and  blankets and each other..." he tried, smiling at their vacant expressions.

 

This was going to be harder than he thought, and he'd already guessed it would be challenging to the extreme. "Let's watch some movies and snuggle on the couch, then we can cook something and get the place warmed up from using the oven, okay? We'll even make baby cupcakes and hot spiked cider. We still have some leftover cider from Thanksgiving and plenty of fireball that Santana left under the sink..."

 

That got some nods and overall approval, so Blaine gathered all the blankets he could find, forced Bas to the couch beside Kurt, and slipped the Fox and the Hound into the DVD player before taking his spot on Kurt's other side. "Alright. Let's show this blizzard it can't keep us down then!"

 

"I'm telling you, Copper makes a bad case for all dogs," Kurt groused as the credits rolled. They had cuddled enough to raise their temperatures and the mood was a lot better by then. All three boys had gotten up and moved to the kitchen, where Kurt was mixing up cupcake batter, Bas was heating rather strongly spiked cider, and Blaine was putting together something for actual dinner.

 

Sebastian raised a brow and looked at Kurt while he ladled some steaming cider into a mug and passed it to the countertenor. "Since when do you care so much about dogs anyway?" He questioned, passing Blaine a mug as well before serving himself a drink.

 

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Kurt shifted and took a swig of his cider. "Since Blaine expressed an interest in adopting a puppy," he muttered, barely loud enough for Bas to hear. Of course, the boy did hear it and of course he stared at Kurt as if the countertenor had three heads.

 

"A what? You two are going to adopt a fur-child together?!" He practically spilled his cider as he pointed accusingly at the pair. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and blushed while Blaine looked incredulously between the taller men. "Don't give me those looks, this is a big commitment to be talking about! And I'm godfather!"

 

His proud smirk made Kurt roll his eyes even harder, while Blaine started laughing almost immediately. "That way if you two get into some weird fight or break up, I get the baby." Bas was still going on about his role with the nonexistent animal as Kurt and Blaine drained and refilled their mugs and strolled back into the living room, dinner and cupcakes in the oven.

 

"How long do you think he'll rant in there before he realizes we've moved on to a new movie?" Kurt asked, snuggling up with his boyfriend on the couch.

 

Blaine turned to grin at him, kissing him quickly before answering. "Probably until the opening music starts playing and he realizes we're about to watch The Aristocats without him. You know how much he loves it when you two can start bickering in French and I'm left drooling with a dumb look on my face..."

 

And that was exactly what happened once the movie started, as Bas ran into the room, jumping over the back of the couch to squeeze in between the boyfriends and snuggle in with them while singing naughty French phrases instead of the actual Aristocats song, which made Kurt giggle and purr ridiculously.

 

By the time the cider was gone, all three men were more than slightly intoxicated and Kurt had taken to crawling around on all fours, shaking his ass and meowing and purring while Sebastian cooed at him in French. Blaine was on his side on the couch simply staring and unabashedly palming himself.

 

They'd eaten dinner and put the leftovers away as soon as it was finished, so now they were just enjoying more alcohol and Kurt's baby cupcakes, which he was all too keen on making Bas and Blaine hand feed him while he sauntered around on hands and knees.

 

There was a moment when Kurt got a mischievous look in his eyes, then he disappeared into the master bedroom, only to come trotting out, still on all fours, with a studded black collar in his mouth. It was a piece from that bondage set he and Blaine had bought during their whole... experimenting trip to the sex shop. Blaine's eyes went wide and Sebastian wolf-whistled while Kurt held the collar up proudly in his teeth.

 

"Mmm, kitty wants to play?" Bas asked with a husky growl to his voice. He reached out and took the collar then, placing it on Kurt's neck and clasping it snuggly, but not too tight. Blaine gulped audibly, and Kurt simply preened. "Looks good, Princess."

 

The fun progressed from there, as predictable as it were. The boys ended up in the bedroom with the rest of the bondage kit out before the night was through, keeping each other warm with the many inventive ways that they brought each other apart, coming and crying to the heavens with lovers' names on kiss-warm lips. The snow fell fast and hard outside, but none of them cared. None noticed, because they were too tangled up in one another, too lost to the throes of passion and love-making.

 

And when the power went out, they already had candles lit and blankets at the ready. They were peaceful in the utter silence as they curled up to sleep, sated, somehow warm, and simply happy to be together during the storm.

* * *

When the streets were finally cleared enough for school and work to resume, Kurt was distraught. He had missed so much because of the snow that there was no way he was going to be able to take off for Christmas as they'd originally planned. They wouldn't be able to go to Ohio and there wouldn't be a grand Hummel-Hudson week long shindig wherein Bas and Burt nearly killed each other while Finn laughed his ass off about it and Carole playfully poked and riled the men up even more.

 

Kurt was devastated and his mood made it impossible to keep the secret surprise from him until Christmas. Blaine simply shared a look at Bas a week before the holiday, when they should have been out of school but were making up lost days due to the storm, and then he broke.

 

"I'm flying your dad and Carole here for Christmas!" he practically yelled, and Bas smacked him on the back of the head. "I mean, we're flying your dad and Carole here for Christmas. And Rachel's dad's are paying for Finn. 'Cause he's more for her, I guess, but... I wanted to and Bas has the money, so... yeah."

 

Blue eyes widened and Kurt bounced on his toes, jumping at both boys and hugging them tightly enough that Bas had to weeze about not having enough air. He was just so happy that these boys, these two men who cared so much, were making his wishes come true. "Thank you," he whispered and Blaine's heart nearly burst with joy. He'd made his love happy. His work was done.

 

There was preparation, of course, for the arrival of the Hummel-Hudson clan. They'd stay in a hotel for most of the trip, since the apartment wasn't very big and already had three people in it, but they still needed to clean and arrange things for the holiday and everything else. It actually ended up being fun at times, since there were plenty of excuses for excess showers and squeezing close together in tight spaces and... getting distracted.

 

Something about the holiday season had Kurt and Blaine all handsy, and Sebastian had to roll his eyes when he got home only to shove the door open because two bodies were holding it shut. He lectured them about acting like teenagers, only to laugh when Blaine started singing 'Teenage Dream' at Kurt.

 

"You two are utterly ridiculous, do you know that?" he asked, rolling his eyes, yet again, as the lovebirds went to the main room and closed the door. Apparently it was couple time and Bas wasn't invited. Oh well. He had some work to do anyway.

 

The last day of classes was also the day Burt, Carole, and Finn were flying in, so the boys went to the airport as soon as they got out, figuring they'd at least meet the family there even if they'd have to take their own cab to the hotel after. It seemed Finn would be riding with Rachel, though since she'd also showed up. Kurt couldn't help but smiled as the two reunited, even as he hugged his dad and step-mom and told them how much he'd missed them.

 

Carole smiled widely and hugged both Blaine and Bas as well. "I have to say, you boys are spoiling us with all this time in the big city," she commented happily. "I hope it's always like this." The whole family seemed quite happy, and they all met for dinner at a nice Italian place after Burt and Carole got their things settled at the hotel. Plans were made for Christmas, and a general feeling of happiness settled over them all. It felt like home. Maybe that was what family did to a place- as long as they were together, anywhere could be home for them all.

* * *

 

"Okay, Blaine, honey, you really need to open your present. Like, now," Kurt urged even though none of their guests were there and he'd only just gotten back from... somewhere. He held a rather large box with an obnoxious bow and looked anxious. "Quickly, Blaine!"

 

And with the panicked look on Kurt's face, Blaine decided it was best to act now and ask questions later. So, still clad in his pjs and with Bas looking over at them from behind his coffee mug, Blaine tugged the bow open and took the lid off the box. As soon as the lid was removed, a sleepy squeaking yawn sounded and a little wriggling creature put its paws on the side of the box, sniffing and blinking at Blaine.

 

"Oh. My. God. Kurt!" he screamed, making the puppy fall backwards and roll a couple times. It was really quite small and the box was quite large. Blaine had no idea what all the dog was a mix of, but it was kind of brindle colored- a mixture of browns and blacks and a bit of a coppery blonde even, and it had the biggest floppy ears... Maybe some hound then? Oh, he wasn't sure, but it was absolutely adorable! "I can't believe it! You... you got me a puppy!"

 

Blaine reached in the box and picked up the little pup, holding it up and laughing at the way it wagged its tail and tried to lick him, but being too far away only managed to lick its own nose. It was just too cute. "I did. He's just around three months old according to the shelter. Nobody adopted him because he was the runt, apparently." Kurt watched the puppy and his boyfriend interact, smiling softly. "I knew he'd have a home here, though." He hoped Bas wouldn't be upset that he wasn't consulted on the decision.

 

Instead of any anger, Sebastian oddly enough showed some... possessiveness toward the puppy. He sauntered over and took the pup from Blaine, picking it up and looking it in the eyes. "Alright, pipsqueak. I'm your godfather, got it? That means, when those two fuck up and fight and act stupid, I get you and you get me and we stay in our own happy little bubble, yeah? So no worries. Even if daddy one and daddy two are complete idiots, I'm the smart one around here and I've got your back." Bas winked at the dog, who stretched forward and licked his nose, making the tall brunette laugh. "Alright alright, enough of that. Here. And give him a good name," he added, setting the dog on Blaine's head and going to the kitchen for more coffee.

 

After some deliberation, the pup was named 'Sondheim' and Bas declared that pretty much everyone would just call him 'Heim' or 'Heimy' and Blaine grumbled but accepted it and all was well. Then they realized how late it was and Blaine hadn't even showered so he went to do that while Kurt and Bas got ready and Heim had to sit on the bed and watch them get dressed in a flurry of clothes and curses. Then the doorbell rang and Sondheim started barking and... well, it was Christmas.

 

Kurt was still straightening his sweater as he answered the door, Sondheim barking from the bed where he was stuck since he was too small to jump down and Bas wasn't quite ready to head out and meet their guests yet. Carole and Burt were there, Finn and Rachel planning to arrive a bit later with the other guests.

 

As soon as she heard the barks, Carole's eyes went big and she looked at Kurt like a kid on, well, Christmas. "You got a puppy!" she exclaimed, while Burt just shook his head. "Oh my goodness, if I wasn't afraid of Sebastian getting all upset about being walked in on I'd just burst in and see it now."

 

Kurt laughed out loud at that, especially when Bas strolled in, dressed in a nice green dress shirt and dark jeans and carrying the squirming pup. He plopped the dog on Carole's lap and shook his head at her. "Woman, you are completely ridiculous," he muttered, to which Burt commented 'you don't know the half of it, kid' and they shared a laugh while Carole was completely distracted by Sondheim.

 

By the time Blaine came out to join them, she was on the floor calling the dog 'Heimy-weimy' and making little baby cooing noises at him and Blaine shared a disturbed look with Kurt. He mouthed 'Heimy-weimy?' at his boyfriend before Burt, watching the exchange, burst out laughing and Carole slapped his knee indignantly.

 

"This is the closest we've got to grandbabies so far. Let me have my fun!" she complained, and Blaine and Kurt exchanged another panicked glance.

 

"Oh, I should be recording you two," Bas muttered. The group exchanged presents and relaxed, other than Kurt and Carole cooking, until their other guests arrived for dinner. Quite a few of their friends had gone home for the holiday, but Rachel, Finn, and Elliot all showed up, as did Kurt's boss, who had confessed to having no plans for the holiday which he just couldn't let happen. After all, Isabelle was his fairy godmother. Kurt had to take care of her.

 

Everyone seemed to enjoy Sondheim, and everyone definitely enjoyed the combined cooking of Kurt and Carole, so by the end of the night there was much hugging and laughter and regrettable goodbyes. Finn decided to stay that night, which Rachel originally pouted about but eventually agreed to, reasoning that he was moving in right after this little vacation so she'd have plenty of time with him soon enough. The boys said their goodnights to Carole, Burt, and Rachel and finally the apartment was left to the four of them and the pup.

 

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt murmured into his boyfriend's ear as they snuggled on the couch and watched Sondheim and Finn play on the floor, Bas in the kitchen making all of them some cocoa. "This was the best Christmas yet."

 

Blaine whispered his own thank you, and the two kissed softly until mugs were thrust under their noses and Bas teased them about being too lovey-dovey. They were young and happy and in love and nothing could ruin that. Everything was just perfect. Throw in Finn and Sebastian and the puppy, and the fact that Burt and Carole had some sort of surprise planned for the next day, and it was too good to be true. Yet, true it was. Kurt and Blaine were some of the luckiest people in the world, and they were counting their blessings.

 

"I love you," Blaine whispered, and Kurt grinned like nothing could ever dull his smile.

 

"Love you, too," he replied. He just might have been the happiest man on the planet.


End file.
